Q and A
by chimtozzi
Summary: Ada lelaki asing nongkrong di kamar mandi apartemennya. Jimin berteriak dan hampir menelpon 112 sebelum si lelaki balik menodong, "Lho, kamu siapa?" (Begitulah salah satu cuplikan kehidupan Park Jimin, 20, perjaka lelah yang sudah bertahun-tahun naksir sahabatnya sendiri tanpa ada kemajuan berarti. Mungkinkah semua akan berubah?) [ BTS ; vmin / taegi. yoonmin rivalry. crack ]


**Q and A**

 **by chimtozzi**

 **warning:** long oneshot. crack treated seriously.  
light angst. m for language and implied sexual content.

* * *

 **notice.  
** saya nggak tahu kenapa prompt "jimin pulang latihan dan bertemu lelaki asing di apartemen" dari mb smoltoe jadi super panjang. padahal rencananya ini cuman drabble cinta segitiga dengan bumbu dirty jokes, kok jatuhnya malah kemana-mana. i cant help it guys, user chimtozzi butuh asupan ot3 dan siapa lagi yang bikinin kalau nggak swasembada.

 **disclaimer:** i have nothing but this shitty plot.

 **playlist:** bobby – love and fall / mxm – unmix

fanfiksi ini murni hasil delusi. jangan dipikir serius-serius dan dibawa baper ya. selamat baca!

* * *

Jimin heran kenapa gadis-gadis masih bersemangat sekali bergabung ke klub _dance_ di kampusnya. Mereka tidak bosan membicarakan alasan masuk yang sama: _The Legendary Jung Hoseok_ , pemenang kompetisi _dance_ regional tiga kali berturut-turut dan tidak berhenti mengagumi kharismanya yang berkobar di atas panggung. Beberapa bahkan mengaku pingsan saat mendapatkan jabat tangan atau lemparan senyum dari yang bersangkutan. Benar sih, Jimin harus mengakui kalau seniornya itu memiliki senyum mematikan dan performa yang selalu memukau. Di lingkungan pergaulan Jimin, ia bahkan dianggap sebagai _new prodigy_ dengan kemampuan yang tidak manusiawi.

Tidak manusiawi _indeed_ , karena Jimin sudah lelah seharian memutar tubuh, berusaha sefleksibel mungkin mengikuti arahan senior kampret tersebut (tolong jangan bilang-bilang). Tidak hanya sekali, terhitung sudah sebulan ia didzolimi sampai nyeri otot dan pegal linu demi [pembina klub voice] melanjutkan estafet perjuangan, mengharumkan nama almamater. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir ngapain juga, kenapa tidak membentuk tim pembawa pom-pom untuk peserta pekan ilmiah mahasiswa saja. Toh kompetisi semacam itu lebih bergengsi dan mendapat banyak kucuran dana.

Tidak, Jimin tidak _salty_. Ia sejak kecil menyukai _dance_ dan selalu berusaha meningkatkan kemampuannya, tapi ditunjuk sebagai 'penerus jung Hoseok' membuatnya tersiksa lahir batin. Awalnya ia menerima amanah tersebut dengan suka cita, seleksi kompetisi _dance_ mulai tahap awal sampai semifinal pun ia hadapi tanpa ada rasa curiga. Apalagi Hoseok adalah sosok senior ramah yang ingin sekali ia dekati dan serap ilmunya. _Hello,_ siapa sih yang tidak ingin dinotis dan bercakap-cakap secara kasual dengan mas idola? Jangankan para gadis, jajaran lelaki yang tergabung dalam tim sukses klub _dance_ kampus saja bilang iri padanya. Namun realita selalu lebih jahat dari lamunan siang bolong, karena ternyata, Jung Hoseok saat melatih sudah seperti titisan pencabut nyawa. Jangan memaksa Jimin untuk mengganti julukan tersebut karena ia bersaksi: tidak ada lagi dalam 20 tahun kehidupan Jimin, orang yang bisa menghujaninya kasih sayang sekaligus hujatan dalam jarak beberapa jam saja. Di pagi hari, ia akan disambut suka cita dan tepukan bangga. Selanjutnya? Jimin hanya bisa mengelus dada (dan ingin teleportasi ke planet sebelah).

Jangan-jangan Hoseok telah dicuci otak oleh pembina klub agar tidak sungkan menendang bokong junior tiap tiga kali melakukan kesalahan. Atau mendapat _backing_ -an petinggi sampai bisa mencabut subsidi makan siangnya karena lupa gerakan padahal sudah diulang puluhan kali?

Jangan-jangan ke depannya cuman pada Jimin semua amarah dilampiaskan. Tidak cuman Hoseok, bisa jadi teman-teman nanti akan menyalahkan apapun yang ia lakukan. Apa karena ia memiliki muka pasrah dan badan yang lebih pendek dari lainnya? Atau karena ia lebih suka diam tanpa mengadu ke siapa-siapa? Lah ngapain dia dipilih jadi penerus utama kalau ujungnya jadi sasaran empuk _bullying_. Harusnya ambisi besarnya bisa menyilaukan mereka yang masih ragu, toh dia tidak pernah absen meski bingung dengan sistem latihan, batin Jimin sambil membayangkan dirinya sebagai protagonis komik _shonen_ yang sedang mengalami krisis eksistensial.

Kadang Jimin ingin bertanya ke senior dan pembina terhormat, kenapa yang dipilih untuk mengikuti rangkaian kompetisi bukan Jungkook. Junior yang baru bergabung dua bulan lalu itu lebih pantas mendapat julukan _the next prodigy_ , jago nge- _dance_ sekaligus nyanyi. Kurang apa sih? Gantengan juga doi. Apapun hasil babak penyisihan, sepertinya junior semacam Jungkook bakal tetep menarik banyak perhatian. Tipe-tipe yang bakal laku jadi model instan fotografi jurnalistik, gitu. (Meski secara personal, Jimin tidak mau banyak-banyak bergaul dengannya. Beneran.)

Saat pikirannya melayang-layang, sampai mendadak banding-bandingin diri dengan junior potensial lainnya, Jimin lupa kalau ia masih berjalan santai di area yang dipenuhi orang berlalu-lalang. Memakai celana olahraga tiga per empat dan kaos polos di balik _hoodie_ berwarna gelap sebenarnya terlihat normal, namun lain kasus kalau poni menutup setengah garis matanya, dengan kondisi muka kusut, bibir merengut, dan tangan menenteng tas besar yang sepertinya muat bila diisi korban penculikan. Jadi jangan heran kalau beberapa menit kemudian, seorang bocah menatapnya penuh rasa takut setelah tidak sengaja menabrak Jimin di ujung gang kecil.

Tidak ingin menarik perhatian, alias menjadi penyebab menangisnya bocah yang duduk meringkuk di hadapan, Jimin buru-buru menyibakkan penutup kepala dan berusaha mendekati dengan senyum ramah. Ia menyadari ada kotak kecil berisi kue kering yang jatuh tak jauh dari tempatnya berjongkok. Rasa bersalahnya semakin besar saat si bocah mengalihkan pandangan ke kotak tersebut dengan menggigit bibir, seolah tidak rela kue-kue cantik miliknya tercampur debu dari bekas tapak sepatu.

"Maaf, adik tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jimin pelan. Tidak ada respon berarti selain anggukan singkat membuat Jimin jadi grogi. Bukannya ia tidak suka, tapi kemampuannya membangun komunikasi dengan anak-anak tidak terlalu bagus. Ia sanggup menggendong bayi yang belum bisa mengenali siapa-siapa seharian. Kalau lebih besar sedikit, apalagi usia-usia balita, Jimin angkat tangan saja. Ia sendiri punya adik, tapi perbedaan usia mereka hanya dua tahun, jadi mana ingat dulu bagaimana bunda merawat? Percayalah, soal beginian, gebetannya lebih ahli. Kalau sosok yang dimaksud ada di sampingnya sekarang, mungkin ia akan melemparkan sapaan penuh warna yang membuat siapa saja terbawa dan langsung menjadi teman mainnya. Sayangnya Jimin hanya mahasiswa biasa, bukan _love interest_ yang tiba-tiba diselamatkan _hero_ kapanpun dan di manapun ia berada. Khayalan babu sekali ya, paling-paling gebetannya sekarang lagi maraton _anime_ sampai ketiduran, mentang-mentang tidak ada tanggungan.

"Hyung—?" terdengar suara kecil yang memecah keheningan. Jimin merasa terpanggil, tapi sepertinya ia bukan ' _Hyung_ ' yang sedang dicari. Setelah terdiam di tempat beberapa saat, bocah di hadapannya mulai menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, bangkit dari duduk, mengangkat kepala dan menyipitkan mata untuk melihat lebih jauh. Ia tidak lagi mempedulikan jatuhnya kue-kue karena dilihat dari gerak-gerik, ada sesuatu yang harusnya lebih dikhawatirkan. Pada titik ini perasaan Jimin tentu semakin gundah, ternyata si adik terpisah dengan saudaranya? Atau temannya? Bagaimana kalau ' _Hyung_ ' yang dimaksud tidak kunjung muncul? Siapa yang akan bertanggungjawab? Bulir-bulir pertanyaan mengambang di pikiran, bermuara pada satu ide: Oke, Jimin akan menghubungi kantor polisi terdekat sebelum terjadi hal gawat.

Untungnya, Jimin batal angkat kaki atau menganggap diri gagal sebagai calon suami ketika dari jauh, terlihat sosok lelaki berambut pirang berlari memanggil-manggil nama yang terdengar seperti 'Chan'. Jimin membuka mata dan telinga lebar-lebar untuk memastikan lelaki bermuka malaikat dan bocah yang namanya saja ia tidak tahu ini, memang saling mencari. Tunggu dulu, bermuka malaikat? Jimin tidak sedang bermimpi, semakin dekat lelaki berambut pirang itu ke tkp, semakin ia melihat ada cahaya kudus yang terpancar. Atau itu hanya efek lampu yang berkedip-kedip indah di sepanjang jalan? Entahlah. Yang pasti, pemandangan di hadapannya seindah sepasang senyum terkembang dua orang tersesat yang akhirnya saling menemukan.

—

"Namaku Jeonghan, dan ini adik sepupuku, Chan. Maaf ya sudah merepotkan."

"Ah, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," Jimin balas membungkuk dan mengenalkan diri. Ternyata benar, adik kecil sempat 'tersesat' ini bernama Chan, masih baru masuk pendidikan usia dini, dan memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Jeonghan bercerita bahwa mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah keluarganya, hanya saja Chan berlari terlalu cepat di saat Jeonghan sedang terpaku memandang display toko-toko yang ia lewati di sepajang trotoar. Tahu-tahu adik sepupunya sudah hilang dari pandangan dan membuatnya kalang kabut, untung saja ia sigap mencari di jalan-jalan kecil dan bertemu kembali dalam waktu singkat. _'Kami biasa naik kendaraan umum. Malam ini aku ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan, kok akunya malah nggak fokus.'_ jelasnya dengan muka cemas bercampur lega. Melihat lelaki muda di hadapannya ini menggendong anak kecil dan membuatnya tersenyum dengan mudahnya, Jimin jadi ingin ikut pelatihan _parenting_ suatu hari.

"Tidak membiarkan Chan menangis sendiri saja sudah membuatku lega. Terima kasih, Jimin-sshi." ujar Jeonghan dengan senyum lembut. _'Haha, aku membuatnya ketakutan dan hampir menangis, lho. Tapi ya, sudahlah,'_ batin Jimin sambol menggaruk-garuk kepala, bingung mau bicara apa lagi karena ia merasa tidak layak dianggap sebagai penyelamat. Ia cuma pejalan kaki yang tidak sengaja bertemu, walau ia sempat kepikiran untuk menyelamatkannya via polisi karena ia tidak bisa menangani sendiri.

"Omong-omong, kamu mahasiswa kampus dekat sini kah?"

Jimin membelalakkan mata begitu mendengar pertanyaan Jeonghan. Ada beberapa kampus swasta yang terletak di kota ini, apakah Jeonghan juga berstatus mahasiswa sepertinya? Dilihat dari penampilan sekilas, Jeonghan memang terkesan lebih dewasa dibanding anak-anak sekolah, juga terlalu muda untuk om-om berkepala tiga. Jadi, ada kemungkinan umur mereka berdekatan. Saat ia mengaku berasal dari kampus A, Jeonghan pun langsung berceletuk, "Ya ampun. Kita ini satu kampus. Jangan bilang kamu tahun ketiga juga!"

Setelah berbincang-bincang singkat, Jimin akhirnya tahu kalau si Jeonghan ini dari Departemen Sastra Asing, dan pengurus aktif klub jurnalistik kampus. Umurnya baru dua puluh tahun, sama seperti Jimin, ia jadi ingin menertawakan kebetulan yang tiba-tiba menghampiri. Kebetulan, karena ia mengenal beberapa anak dari departemen yang terkenal sering mengadakan event dan perlombaan seantero kampus. Salah satunya Youngho, anak satu itu beberapa kali mampir di apartemen dan mengajak para penghuninya nonton video dokumenter bersama. _'Kamu temennya Youngho, toh!'_ Jeonghan menanyakan dari mana ia bisa bertemu Youngho, padahal anak itu lumayan populer di kampus, alias dianggap susah dideketin secara personal. Kadang anak-anak ganteng yang lama tinggal di luar negeri seperti dia jadi sosok 'pangeran' yang tidak terjangkau, padahal kalau udah kenal ternyata orangnya juga lucu-lucu aja, receh malah. Jeonghan sendiri lumayan dekat dengan Youngho sejak sekelompok dalam suatu proyek, sampai bilang punya rekaman eksklusif doi yang sedang menari hula-hula dan menirukan gaya dosen tergalak sedepartemen. Bisa jadi aib, bisiknya sambil menahan tawa.

"Ah, aku tahu dia receh. Taehyung sering cerita. Dia teman yang memperkenalkanku pada Youngho."

"Taehyung? Kim Taehyung dari Desain?"

"Lah, kamu kenal Taehyung?"

' _Baru-baru ini kok,'_ aku Jeonghan sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Ia melirik ke arah Chan, mencubit hidung mungilnya dengan gemas, tidak menyadari Jimin yang sedang melongo dan bertanya-tanya: Apakah Kim Taehyung, teman ― uh, sahabatnya sejak masih ingusan itu juga populer seantero kampus, sampai-sampai namanya terdengar begitu familiar? Bener sih dia aktif di banyak klub waktu jadi mahasiswa baru dan sering partisipasi di _event-event_ yang nggak ada hubungan dengan departemennya. Udah gitu, supel lagi. _Jauh lebih supel dariku_. Tapi … hmm, belum sempat Jimin terjebak dalam asumsi jauh, Jeonghan melanjutkan ceritanya.

Ternyata, Jeonghan dan Taehyung bertemu di kebun binatang, dari seluruh kemungkinan tempat yang ada. Jimin langsung tergelak, sementara Jeonghan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, bingung kenapa takdir mengantarkannya mengenal orang-orang baru pada situasi yang aneh-aneh. Saat itu, ia sedang mengajak Chan berkeliling mengamati satwa ― tiba-tiba saja adiknya berlari ketakutan saat seseorang dengan topeng monyet menghampirinya. Mudah ditebak, itu Taehyung yang sedang ikut kampanye dan bagi-bagi brosur, kemudian terdistraksi penampakan adik lucu (Jimin pusing, kenapa tuh anak tidak sekalian jadi staf penghibur saja. Kualifikasinya sudah sangat layak). Eh saat didekati, si adik langsung lari. Untungnya ia tidak sampai membuat Chan menangis, ia hanya mengerahkan beberapa trik agar berhasil menarik perhatian dan mengajaknya keliling bersama. Sampai rela membeli balon besar dan meninggalkan topeng monyetnya di pinggir jalan. Dasar.

"Dia suka banget sama anak-anak ya," tebak Jeonghan sambil mengingat-ingat bagaimana Taehyung 'mengejar' adik sepupunya dengan penuh tekad, padahal ya banyak anak lain di sekitarnya. "sekali klik dengan anak tertentu, bakal ia beri perhatian penuh."

 _Dia selalu begitu_. Jimin mengendikkan bahu dan tersenyum melihat Chan yang merengut, merasa diabaikan padahal tangan Jeonghan tidak berhenti mengusap-usap rambutnya. Anak itu memang lucu, matanya sipit sekali, tertimbun pipi yang tembem seperti bakpao. Taehyung selalu suka dengan sesuatu yang lembut dan gampang diunyel. Ia kemudian ganti membuat syok Jeonghan saat mengaku sebagai sahabat baiknya sejak kecil, kemudian bersama-sama tinggal di satu apartemen sejak pertama kali kuliah, haha, kebetulan lagi. Berapa kali kebetulan lagi sampai menjadi sebuah takdir? Jimin menceritakan sedikit pengalamannya menahan Taehyung agar yang bersangkutan tidak kalap, alias menggoda anak kecil secara _random_ di jalanan. Yang begini ini kadang membuat kawannya tertimpa masalah, dikira ibu-ibu lokal sebagai penculik. Untung anaknya sudah terlatih dalam bergaul dan mengambil hati orang, akhirnya berbalik jadi kenalannya ibu-ibu deh.

Mereka tidak sadar sudah menghabiskan puluhan menit untuk berdiri di titik yang sama. Jeonghan langsung pamit dan kembali mengucap terima kasih begitu mendengar adiknya menguap. Ia harus buru-buru pulang sebelum membuat keluarganya khawatir. Baru mau memberikan kesan pesan dan terima kasih kembali, Jimin tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu dan menahannya pergi, "He, hei, tadi kue milik adikmu jatuh dan berceceran di jalan. Apa aku boleh menggantinya?"

"Oh, itu. Tidak masalah, aku ada banyak!" ujar Jeonghan sambil menjentikkan jari. Dari awal Jeonghan memang datang bersama satu tas plastik besar, yang disandarkannya di jalanan begitu memeluk erat Chan. Isinya stok kue yang melimpah toh, gumam Jimin sambil mengelus dada lega. Jeonghan kemudian kembali mendekati Jimin dan mengeluarkan sekotak kue.

"Buat Park ... Jimin, eh iya kan? Aku bisa lupa namamu sewaktu-waktu, tapi aku tidak akan lupa wajahmu."

"Oh, tidak perlu repot-repot!" Jimin mencoba bersikap formal, padahal dalam hatinya berteriak girang karena bisa mendapat kue kering dalam balutan kotak _fancy_ yang jarang ditemui di sekitar sini. Ia belum makan malam juga, maklum matanya langsung bening begitu melihat sesuatu yang siap kunyah. Jeonghan terkekeh dan memaksa agar Jimin menerima pemberiannya dengan sukarela, yah, siapa juga sih yang mau menolak? Maksud hati ingin mentraktir sesuatu karena ada sedikit rasa bersalah, hasilnya malah dapat gratisan. Niat baik memang tidak pernah mengkhianati. "Makasih banget, lho. Kue ini nampak spesial sekali."

"Memang spesial, dia dibawa dari luar negeri."

"Serius?!" Jimin terbelalak, kawan. Kenyataan yang cukup mengguncang. Apalagi setelah Jeonghan sedikit bercerita tentang asal-usul satu paket kue yang dibawanya. Ia mendapatkannya dari ayah Chan; beliau baru pulang dari luar negeri untuk urusan tertentu dan memberinya banyak oleh-oleh karena sudah menjaga Chan selama seminggu. Ini saja Chan diajaknya pulang lagi karena si Paman mau mengurusi sesuatu di tempat yang jauh untuk kedua kalinya dalam sebulan. Biasanya tidak sesibuk ini, keluh Jeonghan. Tapi ia senang bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan sepupu kesayangan yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik kandung sendiri. Gimana tidak, ia dan keluarganya sudah sering mengasuh dari kecil; ketika ia tidak punya sosok ibu yang mendekapnya dengan penuh perhatian. Jeonghan sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chan ketika mengucapkan 'ibu', dan Jimin menghargai keinginannya untuk tidak membahas persoalan ini secara mendetail.

"Ah, aku selalu berpikir kalau ke luar negeri itu asyik."

"Tenang saja. Paman tidak akan tega meninggalkan Chan lama-lama kok. Setiap hari saja menelepon dan menyempatkan untuk videocall. Beliau juga tidak akan menelantarkan sekolah dance-nya. Bisa diprotes tuh sama murid-murid, haha."

 _Hah._

"Sekolah dance?"

"U-uh. Iya? Ayahnya Chan punya sekolah dance. Sebagai pendiri dan kadang-kadang melatih sih, tapi beliau berperan penting dalam mengatur kegiatan."

 _Yang benar saja._ Jimin menahan diri agar tidak berteriak heboh. Tapi gagal. Ia menatap Jeonghan dengan kobaran api, kemudian memberitahu statusnya sekarang sebagai _dancer_ yang masih rutin berlatih dan mengembangkan kemampuan diri. Ia ingin sekali menimba ilmu di sekolah _dance_ dan berinteraksi dengan pemula sampai jajaran pengajar, seperti yang jalani selama SMP dan setengah tahun pertama di SMA ― karena, yah, orangtua menyuruhnya fokus mengejar hasil akademis. Ia juga menyampaikan impiannya mendirikan sekolah _dance_ , suatu hari. Wah, kalau begini ceritanya, lama-lama Jimin jadi ingin mengobrol dengan Jeonghan sampai ikut ngantuk; mendengar apa saja yang ia tahu, mendapat sedikit-sedikit info, atau setidaknya … bisa bertukar kontak.

"Oh! Ya ampun, kamu gabung dengan klub dance kampus juga berarti?" komentar Jeonghan, ikut heboh dan senang hati memperpanjang percakapan. Di luar dugaan, ia kemudian menawari Jimin untuk mampir ke rumahnya, agar bisa bercerita lebih banyak tanpa mengganggu pejalan kaki lain. Ia juga mempertimbangkan waktu istirahat Chan, kalau mahasiswa oke lah ya bangun sampai malam, bahkan mungkin begadang ― apalagi yang tempat tinggalnya tidak punya jam malam seperti Jimin (ia bisa keluar-masuk apartemen kapan saja, selama kuncinya tidak hilang). Jimin sempat mengingat-ngingat tanggungan esok hari, semacam _'Duh, besok hari apa deh. Gak ada kelas pagi, kan?'_ dan _'Ada tugas juga gak ya, kalau-kalau ada kuliah siang?'_ ― sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mantap. Gimana bisa ia lupa kalau sekarang _weekend_? Terlalu banyak berkutat di kampus membuatnya gampang lupa diri dan hari. Ia sepertinya bisa menggunakan momen ini sebagai alternatif menghilangkan kegalauannya tentang kompetisi, sejenak saja, dan mengakrabkan diri dengan kenalan baru. Mumpung Jeonghan-nya sendiri menyambut dengan tangan terbuka.

"Rumahmu masih jauh?"

"Ah, tidak juga. Kalau jalan sambil ngobrol nggak akan terasa kok."

Mereka berdua pun melangkah, ditemani lampu-lampu jalan dan keramaian yang belum padam. Kalau bergaul dengan senior, mungkin Jimin bakal hati-hati sekali dalam memilih kata dan melemparkan topik, tapi dengan teman seangkatan, ia merasa lebih luwes, tidak terbatasi sekat-sekat apapun (selain tetap menyesuaikan situasi dan kondisi).

"Kamu nggak ada keinginan buat jadi dancer?" goda Jimin, begitu tahu kalau dalam keluarga Jeonghan, tidak hanya Paman Lee ― ayah Chan saja yang terjun di bidang _dance_. Malah ada yang nyambi jadi aktor dan musisi aktif di dunia hiburan. Menarik sekali, Jimin bisa menyampaikan sederet prospek kerja pada orangtuanya kapan-kapan.

"Haha. Sempat ada keinginan itu saat kecil, tapi sudah bergeser. Tahu, kan, keinginan anak kecil itu aneh-aneh dan mudah sekali goyah. Chan ini saja berkali-kali bilang ingin jadi dokter super keren, eh kemarin nyeletuk ingin jadi pedagang permen." _Meski Paman pasti mendorong dia untuk mengikuti jejaknya di masa mendatang_ , ujar Jeonghan dengan memelankan suara, mengusap-usap punggung Chan yang sedang menyandarkan kepala di pundak, bersiap menjemput alam mimpi.

"Aku tahu," balas Jimin geli. "aku juga pernah ingin jadi koki dan polisi. Ganti terus, sampai akhirnya ketemu dance. Sudah terlanjur nyemplung, sekalian saja berenang sampai ujung." ― _Uhuk, meski aku ambil jalan engineering di perkuliahan._ Jimin menyimpan kalimat terakhir untuk dirinya sendiri yang kadang bingung kenapa latar belakang pendidikan dan visi-misinya sangat tidak sinkron.

"Tidak apa, itu hal yang bagus. Seingatku Hoseok-sunbae juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama padaku, beberapa tahun lalu. Biar aku tidak mudah terbawa arus dan mengejar passion yang muncul dari hatiku." Jeonghan mengatakannya dengan alis terangkat dan siul ringan, seperti bisa menebak Jimin akan terpancing dan menoleh bersama sekumpulan tanda seru. Ada banyak Hoseok di penjuru bumi, tapi Jimin tentu tahu siapa yang dimaksud bila sudah menyebut Hoseok, _dance_ , dan _passion_ secara bersamaan.

"What," Jimin memukul pelan lengan Jeonghan, kemudian tertawa sampai memegangi perutnya. "Ini jelas-jelas takdir. Kali ini, kamu apanya Jung Hoseok deh!"

"Siapa ya, kira-kira …."

* * *

 _Lumayan dapat gratisan, Taehyungie pasti demen camilan semacam ini._

Jimin bersiul pelan sambil mengangkat kotak kue yang sama persis dengan milik Chan. Di satu sisi ia merasa masih tak layak diberi bingkisan apapun (termasuk nongkrong dan makan malam gratis di rumah orang) karena tidak berperan banyak, tapi di sisi lain ia bersyukur bisa mendapat koneksi baru dari pertemuannya dengan Jeonghan. Lumayanlah dapat kartu nama bonus cerita menarik dari kawan sekali bertemu, namun langsung nyambung diajak gosip tentang keseharian. Hanya saja, lain kali ia harus lebih nekat menghadapi anak-anak, terutama yang butuh pengalih perhatian, hiburan, atau bantuan mendadak seperti yang hari ini ia alami. Seburuk apapun suasana hatinya. Gimana mau mendirikan sekolah _dance_ untuk anak kalau mengurusi satu saja sudah kalang kabut?

Ia juga harus memikirkan plot seperti apa yang bakal ia sampaikan kalau-kalau Taehyung bertanya, dari mana kamu dapat kue ini? Wah, kalau doi tahu cerita aslinya, bakal jadi aib yang terus diputar ulang sambil ketawa. Dibilang calon suami gagal oleh Taehyung rasanya seribu kali lebih destruktif dari ejekan orang lain. _Pride_ Jimin bisa terjun bebas, lalu parahnya, teman seapartemennya itu pasti akan menyombongkan popularitas diri yang melintasi berbagai kalangan. Ya, ya. Terserah.

"Bentar," saat Jimin tiba di depan pintu apartemennya, ia melihat sepatu hitam yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. "Taehyung beli sepatu baru?" ―atau ada temen sekelas yang modus ngerjain tugas padahal ujungnya mau nonton bareng? Tapi ngapain juga pakai sepatu formal begini. Jimin tahu teman main Taehyung di kampus seperti Youngho, Sungjae, atau Moonbok tidak ada yang penampilannya rapi-rapi banget. Mahasiswa tuh sukanya yang kasual, biarin kusut asal nyaman dipakai, kecuali kalau mau ngajak jalan anak orang ya, beda. Kemungkinan jauhnya sih, sepatu ini sengaja dibeli sebagai persiapan wawancara magang di akhir semester depan. Kenapa dibuka dan ditaruh depan? _Well_ , biasa. Taehyung mau pamer habis dapat gaji proyekan. Tidak mau berpikir terlalu jauh, Jimin memilih untuk mengabaikannya sambil tersenyum geli.

 _Klik._

"Kok nggak dikunci." Kali ini Jimin menggaruk kepala bingung. Biasanya, apartemen mereka terus terkunci 24/7 walaupun salah satu penghuninya pulang tengah malam. Selain menghindari tindak kriminal atau tangan-tangan nakal, Jimin dan Taehyung sudah paham kalau satu sama lain harus memegang kunci dengan penuh tanggungjawab. Kecuali ada tamu khusus seperti keluarga atau keperluan sebentar di sekitar kompleks, pintu dibiarkan selama jangka waktu tertentu. Bukan berarti nggak pernah ada yang lupa sih, kekhilafan seperti ini terjadi beberapa kali, seringnya karena salah satu begadang sampai ketiduran. Sepertinya Taehyung saat ini keasyikan nonton _season_ baru Hero Academia sampai lupa dunia sekitar. Ck ck. Jimin melihat jam yang terpasang di dinding lorong menuju kamar, sudah hampir menuju pukul 11. Berani bener sampai jam segini belum dikunci, mau ngajak gegeran rupanya.

"Taehyungieee!" teriak Jimin, sambil sedikit menekan _volume_ agar tidak jadi konsumsi tetangga. "Kenapa nggak dikunci, kamu lagi nonton kan? Ngaku deh!"

Setelah meletakkan barang-barangnya ke kursi terdekat (hanya menyisakan kotak kue di tangan), Jimin berjalan cepat ke kamar Taehyung yang nampak gelap, terlihat dari pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Kamar keduanya hanya terpisah sekat kecil, tapi bukan sohib namanya kalau tidak hobi menginvasi kamar satu sama lain. Saking seringnya bersama, mereka mungkin bisa nge- _list_ kebiasaan masing-masing sampai habis satu buku. Sedihnya, nggak ada yang keturutan debut jadi artis, jadi nggak guna juga mau jualan fakta ke media. Salah satu kebiasaan Taehyung adalah mengurung diri di kamar kalau lagi nggak punya temen buat nonton. Baginya, ruangan apapun bisa dirubah menjadi bioskop pribadi. Cukup dengan memadamkan penerangan dan memutar koleksi di laptop, ditemani selimut tebal dan kopi bikinan sendiri, sudah sanggup membuat matanya terbuka sampai menjelang pagi.

Jimin baru ingat dua minggu lalu meminjam koleksi CD film bergenre _horror_ dan _thriller_ milik Yuta, lalu menyimpannya di meja kamar. Mungkin Taehyung penasaran lalu nekat menontonnya tanpa bilang-bilang? Padahal Jimin mau aja sebenernya diajakin (karena _horror_ bukan genre yang bisa ia tonton sendirian), tapi ia sadar hari-hari ini seperti Toyib yang tak kunjung pulang. Semakin dekat kompetisi berefek pada semakin lengketnya ia tiap berdekatan dengan kasur. Jadi jangan heran kalau sekali pulang, Jimin langsung terkapar dalam pakaian latihan, tanpa ingat harus bebersih diri. Apa itu mandi? Paling bangun-bangun baunya menyebar seperti parfum kadaluwarsa.

"Tae―," maksud hati ingin membuat kaget dengan nongol tiba-tiba di balik pintu, Jimin terdiam otomatis saat melihat sohibnya tidur pulas di balik selimut. Posisi Taehyung memunggungi pintu, tapi ketiadaan laptop yang menyala atau kabel-kabel menjuntai di berbagai sisi, membuat Jimin yakin Taehyung sudah memejamkan mata dalam kedamaian. Apalagi ia tidak lupa menyalakan lampu tidur kecil di samping kasur, padahal kalau habis nonton, mengatur posisi tidur saja tidak sempat, apalagi menyalakan lampu remang-remang. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada celana panjang dan _handphone_ yang berkedip-kedip kehabisan baterai di bawah lantai. Mungkin hari ini Taehyung juga seharian keluar dan ingin langsung tidur, sampai tidak mau repot mengunci pintu atau mengisi daya.

"Yah, gagal mau rame-rame deh." Ada sedikit kekecewaan karena tak bisa mengerjai Taehyung, _join_ nonton bareng sambil makan kue yang ia bawa, atau sekedar bercakap-cakap ringan sebelum tidur seperti yang mereka rutin lakukan sebelum tenggelam dalam kesibukan masing-masing. Tapi besok dan lusa masih ada kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama, mumpung Jimin bebas sementara dari neraka latihan _weekend_ ini. Okelah, agenda Jimin malam ini sepertinya hanya merapikan barang-barangnya bawaannya di kamar, menyimpan kue di dapur, lalu mandi ... ya, mandi, sebelum turut bergabung di alam mimpi. Kapan terakhir kali Jimin tidur dalam keadaan tenang dan segar? Pastinya bukan _weekend_ lalu. Ia ingat sempat menginap selama dua hari di tempat Yuta karena pusing dengan _paper_ dan pengajuan proposal penelitian (tentu saja, dunia Jimin tidak hanya berpusat pada _dance_ atau menghabiskan waktu dengan Taehyung saja, ehm). Mumpung keduanya berbagi kelas yang sama, Jimin dan Yuta memutuskan mengerjakan bersama untuk berbagi penderitaan. Biar nggak ngenes-ngenes amat gitu maksudnya.

Sayang sekali, kawan. Ngenes bisa saja terjadi dengan cara yang tidak terduga.

Pintu sudah dikunci rapat, cek. Barang-barang bawaan sudah diletakkan pada tempatnya, cek. Kini Jimin siap bertemu dengan air yang dirindukan. Ia menarik handuk dari jemuran kecil, membawa wadah berisi perlengkapan bersih diri, melangkah mantap sambil iseng bersiul-siul menuju kamar mandi.

"Hai air sayang lama tidak berjumpa denganm―WOI BENTAR KAMU SIAPA!"

Jimin spontan menjatuhkan wadah berisi perlengkapan mandi dan berdiri dengan mata terbelalak karena hei, siapapun bakal syok melihat ada orang asing nongkrong di kamar mandi! Dari seluruh _spot_ nyaman dan ruang terbuka di luar sana kenapa harus kamar mandi, ini jelas tidak wajar! Kemungkinannya kalau nggak pencuri, penyusup, ya hantu! Bener sih orang di hadapannya ini punya kulit pucat tapi hantu macam apa duduk sambil menghisap rokok di bawah _shower_ , dari sudut manapun tidak ada faedahnya! Jangan-jangan ... orang mesum? Jimin meneguk ludah. Ia bersumpah, bertemu dengan laki-laki asing yang _literally_ nongkrong dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada di area privatnya tidak pernah terlintas dalam benak. Dosa apa yang ia lakukan di masa lalu hingga sampai pada momen menyeramkan semacam ini.

"KAMU MAU NYOLONG KAN, NGAKU!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Jimin mengambil sikat WC dan memasang kuda-kuda. Plis, ia tidak punya ide cemerlang saat panik, jadi ia mengambil sesuatu yang paling dekat dan bisa dijadikan senjata pemukul. Tidak mungkin juga ia menodong orang asing di hadapannya ini dengan sikat gigi, emang situ kuman.

Sambil berusaha mengatur napas dan menenangkan batin, Jimin tiba-tiba ingat kalau di sakunya masih ada _handphone_. Haruskah ia menelpon 112 sekarang? Apa yang bakal ia laporkan? Ada lelaki mesum, cuma menggunakan celana kolor, _whatever_ , menyusup ke apartemen orang dan berniat melakukan kejahatan. Tapi herannya, kenapa pelaku malah diam saja melihat saya! Malah masih sempat membuang puntung rokok sembarangan! Monolog dalam batin terus berlanjut, sampai akhirnya terduga pencuri berdiri, mengambil pakaiannya yang tergantung di balik pintu, dan menatap Jimin dengan alis terangkat. Lah, nantang. Satu, dua, Jimin bakal siap menyerang sekarang juga―

"Lho, kamu sendiri siapa?"

Wow.

 _Great._

Kini Jimin dihadapkan pada posisi dimana terduga pencuri menanggap pemilik rumah adalah penjahat yang sebenarnya. Jimin menghela napas panjang sambil tetap mengangkat sikat WC, ia tidak akan melepaskan senjatanya sebelum pengakuan terlontar dari mulut jelek lawan. Tunggu, mulutnya nggak jelek, mukanya juga. Kok Jimin sebel ya. Nggak ada ceritanya ganteng-ganteng rampok, atau Jimin aja yang ketinggalan jaman. Ssh, fokus.

"Aku penghuni sini ya. Mohon maaf." Seloroh Jimin dengan mengangkat dagu.

Terduga pencuri lagi-lagi memasang muka bloon, Jimin memicingkan mata. Sekalipun nanti ia terbukti keluar dengan tangan kosong, numpang mandi atau sekedar nongkrong di kamar mandi orang tanpa permisi tetap saja perbuatan yang tidak bisa dicontoh, apalagi kalau alasannya dibuat-buat semacam: Wah saya ingin mandi lalu kebetulan ada apartemen yang buka malam-malam! Memang situ nggak tahu apa ada yang namanya ponten umum? Numpang ke kamar mandi minimarket kan bisa! Kalau batin bisa berteriak, mungkin muka Jimin sudah dipenuhi cetakan huruf kapital.

"Tae bilang dia tinggal sendiri?"

"Gimana ya, kita berdua nyiapin uang buat nyewa apartemen ini dengan darah, keringat, dan air mata sejak sebelum kuliah. Tega bener bilang ini apartemen milik satu orang―tunggu, tunggu sebentar,"

"Kamu apanya Taehyung."

Sungguh, mendengar panggilan 'Tae', Jimin tidak mau berspekulasi macam-macam. Taehyung hanya mengizinkan orang-orang tertentu memanggil nama kecilnya, bukan pada orang _random_ apalagi terduga pencuri ini.

"Teman main."

"Ehm. Aku hafal hampir semua teman main Taehyung, ya. Kamu tidak masuk dalam catatan bebas masuk apartemen kami, jangan ngaku-ngaku sebagai kenalan Tae kalau kamu nggak tahu apa-apa soal dia."

Tidak bermaksud menyombongkan diri, tapi untuk Taehyung, Jimin adalah orang pertama yang bisa dipercaya. Jimin paham Taehyung orangnya gampang berteman dengan siapa saja, tapi kalau sampai menarik terduga pencuri yang _multitasking_ sebagai _stalker_ bahaya juga. Ini pertama kalinya Jimin mendengar ada orang tak dikenal memanggil 'Tae' dengan santai dan buatnya ini bukan pertanda bagus. Meski penampakannya kadang kurang meyakinkan, tapi Taehyung bukan tipe yang mudah dimanfaatkan apalagi kena bujuk rayuan. _Oh shit_ , nggak, nggak mungkin, Taehyung juga masih terlalu polos untuk mabuk berujung _one-night stand_. Hadapi Jimin dulu sebelum berani sentuh-sentuh.

Terduga pencuri masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sambil memegang pakaian. Jimin bersumpah sekelibat melihatnya menyeringai jahat, seperti tokoh antagonis yang bersembunyi di balik muka gemas. Bukannya Jimin mengakui orang satu ini gemas ya, dia cuman cebol. Sok memasang muka keren dan punya segala padahal kalau disandingkan paling-paling juga kalah tinggi dengan dirinya.

"Aku bisa cerita beberapa hal soal Tae, bila kau ingin tahu." Ujar terduga pencuri dengan nada sugestif, Jimin benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Juga tidak menyukai caranya membalikkan badan dan sengaja menunjukkan garis-garis kemerahan yang menyebar tidak beraturan di punggung, sebelum menutupinya dengan kemeja hitam.

 _Apa maksudnya._

 _Mau pamer bekas kerokan?_

Jimin menggigit bibir, merasa hina melihat laki-laki tidak dikenal memakai baju sekaligus memamerkan lekuk, seolah-olah punya tubuh paling bagus sedunia. Dipikirnya cuman dia yang bisa pamer tubuh, pikir Jimin dengan prasangka jelek yang tak terbendung. Tapi ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak buka-buka kaos dan menunjukkan keseksian tubuh seorang _dancer_ , setelah ditempa latihan keras sebulan terakhir.

"Tapi sepertinya kehadiranku tidak diinginkan di sini? Oke, aku akan pergi."

"Mau ditonjok ya."

"Sabar, Tae nggak suka ribut-ribut kan. Meski dia berisik banget sih kalau di ranjang."

"DIEM GA."

Muka Jimin merah padam sementara terduga pencuri tertawa lepas. Jimin tidak akan mau mengganti sebutan orang asing ini menjadi teman main Tae dan menganggapnya benar-benar mengenal Taehyung hanya karena seenak udel memanggil nama kecil, lalu melontarkan pernyataan tidak senonoh yang harus dijauhkan dari para perjaka. Terutama perjaka lelah yang sudah bertahun-tahun naksir sahabatnya sendiri tanpa ada kemajuan berarti.

"Ini kartu namaku. Hubungi kapan saja kalau butuh. Saat luang pasti akan kubalas secepatnya."

"Nggak tertarik." Jimin menepis tawaran lawan bicara, masih dengan nada tinggi yang dipenuhi dendam dan amarah™. Di saat seperti terduga pencuri malah promosi diri, siapa juga yang bakal menelponnya. Dalam hati sebenarnya Jimin ada setitik curiga, tapi ia tidak sanggup membayangkan Kim Taehyung tersayang diam-diam punya koneksi dengan pria panggilan yang siap membuat tidur menjadi lebih nyenyak―NO. JUST NO. Ujungnya, Jimin tetap melirik kartu nama untuk memastikan profesi sesungguhnya terduga pencuri dan menangkap kata " _music producer_ " diikuti deskripsi singkat dalam Bahasa Inggris. Kemudian di atasnya terdapat kata yang tercetak dalam ukuran lebih besar. "Yoon Ki Min", bersebelahan dengan nomer telpon yang tentu saja, akan Jimin masukkan dalam _blocked contact_ untuk pencegahan tragedi sejak dini. _Good_ , Jimin baru sadar telah mengantongi namanya. Yoon Ki Min. Yoon K(eluarlah dari sini secepatnya dan jangan kembali lagi).

Permintaan Jimin langsung terkabul, karena beberapa saat kemudian, Yoon "terduga pencuri" Ki beranjak dari area kamar mandi menuju pintu keluar dengan membawa kunci apartemen yang _suspiciously_ terlihat mirip seperti milik Taehyung. Gantungan kunci bergambar kucing lucu dengan tali berwarna merah, Jimin tidak akan lupa karena dulu ia lah yang memilih gantungan kembar untuk keduanya. Begitu melewati depan kamar Taehyung, si Yoon Ki Yoon Ki ini mengintip sebentar sebelum menoleh ke arah Jimin yang mengikutinya dari belakang, masih dengan sikat WC di tangan.

"Oi, ntar kunci pintunya. Biar aku nggak usah balik buat balikin kunci ini besok."

"Nggak usah balik lagi sekalian aja gimana."

Lagi-lagi lelaki di hadapannya hanya bisa tertawa, ia membalas tatapan berapi-api Jimin dengan lambaian tangan, "Bisa jadi, tapi yang di kamar nanti tidak rela separuh jiwanya pergi."

Malam itu, rasa lelah Jimin mendadak hilang. Begitu juga keinginannya bersih diri atau menyantap sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutnya yang keroncongan di tengah malam. Ia ingin tidur, tapi sekali menjatuhkan tubuh di atas sofa dan menutup mata, yang terbayang adalah tawa Taehyung. Tawa yang kemudian lenyap, berganti dengan tawa orang yang baru muncul dan pergi begitu saja dari apartemennya. Orang yang menyisakan pertanyaan besar, kecurigaan yang masih tersangkut di bilik-bilik hati, dan kalimat singkat sebelum menutup pintu. meninggalkan Jimin yang berdiri, merenungi perbandingan antara keberuntungan dan kesialannya hari ini.

 _"Tapi yang di kamar nanti tidak rela separuh jiwanya pergi."_

Separuh jiwa dari Neptunus?

 _Gundulmu._

Dimana-mana orang tahu separuh jiwa Kim Taehyung itu Park Jimin dan _vice versa_. Kedua orang tua saja sudah merestui dan mengaku tenang bila satu-sama lain menghabiskan waktu bersama dalam lingkup persahabatan sejati.

Sahabat.

Bukan lebih dari itu ya.

 _Damn._

Tiba-tiba saja ada bisikan halus yang menyuruh Jimin untuk bangkit dan mengecek kondisi Taehyung. Di balik selimut. Bukan apa-apa, hanya untuk memastikan dia tidur dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Bukan meneliti secara ilmiah seganteng apa doi terlelap dengan tenang, atau memberikan kecupan kecil di dahi seperti yang dulu mereka lakukan saat masih cupu, nggak tahu apa-apa soal gejolak remaja dan sebuah teori tentang kontemplasi rasa.

Jimin menghela napas panjang sebelum masuk ke kamar Taehyung, melangkahkan kaki dengan hati-hati sampai menemukan posisi strategis.

"Tolong tunjukkan padaku sebuah kebenaran." Bisik Jimin dramatis sambil mengangkat selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuh Taehyung dari bagian leher hingga kepala.

Ok.

Pertama, Taehyung suka tidur mengenakan piyama atau koleksi _t-shirt_ dan _boxer_ yang menumpuk di lemari. Tidak menanggalkan pakaian ketika malam tiba dan menimbun diri dalam selimut adalah sesuatu yang sangat wajar, karena doi mudah sekali kedinginan.

Kedua, di apartemen mereka jarang sekali ada nyamuk atau serangga penggigit. _Mostly_ karena Taehyung rajin memakai _lotion_ anti nyamuk dan menyemprot secara brutal sekali ada kecoa menyelinap di sudut-sudut apartemen mereka. Jimin selalu kena marah karena _well_ , kebiasaan jeleknya tidak langsung buang sampah dan kurang perhatian dengan barang-barang pribadi mengundang tamu-tamu kecil yang bisa saja masuk lewat lubang-lubang tak terdeteksi.

Ketiga, Jimin dan Taehyung sudah pernah kena cacar pada masa sekolah dasar. Mama bilang, cacar cuma bisa menyerang sekali seumur hidup.

Jadi coba jelaskan, (1) kenapa malam ini tidak ada sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuh Taehyung dan (2) kenapa ada bercak merah di bagian leher dan dadanya.

Dalam situasi hening, terdengar nada getar dari _handphone_ yang tergeletak di lantai, tepat di sebelah kaki Jimin. Layarnya menyala, menunjukkan status baterai yang tinggal 4% saja ― tapi selain itu, terdapat _preview_ percakapan baru yang membuat perhatian Jimin tersita. Sumpah, Jimin tidak ingin mencari tahu lebih jauh. Ia tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa saat tangannya bergerak spontan meraih _handphone_ dan membuka ruang percakapan, hanya untuk membaca beberapa baris kalimat yang bisa mendorong siapa saja melempar _handphone_ dari jendela terdekat.

 **Daddy** **  
**sleep tight, baby.

 **Daddy** **  
**see you next week.

WHAT THE FUUUUUUCK

* * *

"Pagi."

"Oh, hai. Pagi."

Aroma susu cokelat dan roti berlumur selai yang tertata rapi di atas meja makan membuat mata Taehyung yang masih setengah tertutup jadi terbuka lebar. Ia berhenti menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang sudah kusut, berlari mengambil bangku dan mendudukinya dengan semangat. Tangannya sudah bersiap-siap mengambil sepotong roti sebelum ditepis oleh Jimin yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hei, hei. Kamu sudah cuci muka dan gosok gigi belum?"

"Belum, Mah." Taehyung menjawab dengan suara lucu yang dibuat-buat.

 _Aku bukan Mamamu._ Jimin ingin sekali menjewer pelan telinga sahabatnya yang satu ini. Sudah tidur nyenyak tanpa ada rasa bersalah, bangun-bangun langsung siap mengisi perut dengan apapun yang ada di hadapan. Padahal Jimin membuat susu dan roti buat dirinya sendiri. Tapi nggak salah juga, sih, sekarang juga ia sedang menunggu panggilan matang dari pemanggang roti di ujung dapur ― nah, itu baru buat Taehyung. Kurang perhatian apa coba, nyiapin dua porsi tiap pagi. Apalagi selama ini Jimin adalah pemegang kuasa penuh di dapur. Jangan sekali-kali biarkan Taehyung bereksperimen atau bersiaplah menghadapi bencana yang bisa membakar satu apartemen. Prinsip itu dipegang dan disebarluaskan pada siapa saja yang pernah, atau akan bermain-main di apartemen ini.

Bermain.

Di Apartemen.

Jangan ingatkan Jimin. Rencana tidur cantik semalaman gagal total.

"Sana ke kamar mandi. Atau aku tidak akan memberimu bagian kue yang kudapat semalam." Seloroh Jimin, setengah menarik _turtleneck sweater_ yang dikenakan Taehyung. Serius, siapa sih yang bangun tidur pakai kombinasi _turtleneck_ dan _boxer_? Jimin tahu Taehyung cuma punya dua biji atasan yang bermodel serupa. Biasanya, doi baru berani memakai saat ingin terlihat ganteng-ganteng seksi di konser musik atau acara kampus. Ditambah celana panjang ketat dan kacamata sebagai aksesori, siap membuat sekelompok manusia menoleh padanya. Begitu.

Yakin bisa mengungkap alasan Taehyung mengenakan _turtleneck_ pagi-pagi, selain untuk menutupi _sesuatu_ di balik jalinan benangnya? Cukup sulit, apalagi yang bersangkutan terpergok tidak memakai apapun pada malam sebelumnya. Ups.

"Kue apaan? Kamu semalam jalan-jalan beli sesuatu nggak ngajakin aku?"

 _Mau ngajakin gimana juga kamunya lagi sibuk, hmm?_ Jimin memicingkan mata dan menarik pipi Taehyung, sedikit terlalu keras sampai membuat sahabatnya mengaduh, sekaligus menahan tawa. Ia ingin sekali melempar bom tanpa basa-basi, menginterogasi Taehyung dan meluruskan prasangka-prasangka yang menumpuk dalam pikiran. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin merusak kehangatan yang dirindukannya setelah melewati fase pulang-pergi tanpa pamit. Sungguh. Ia benar-benar rindu menghabiskan seharian berdua bersama Taehyung, sekalipun hanya menonton film dengan lengan yang saling bersinggungan. Karena itu, ia memilih untuk tidak mengungkit apapun yang berkaitan dengan kejadian semalam, kecuali dalam keadaan mendesak. Baiknya membicarakan hal lain yang lebih berkesan. Misal, pertemuannya dengan Jeonghan.

"Sepulang latihan kemarin, aku tuh nggak sengaja bertemu Jeonghan dan adik sepupunya." Jimin akhirnya ikut duduk dan membiarkan Taehyung mengambil roti-rotinya. Dia nampak menggemaskan saat mengunyah, jadi Jimin maafkan. Dasar lemah. "Kita berkenalan dan cukup banyak bertukar cerita, sampai-sampai dia mengundangku ke rumahnya. Nah, dia ini yang memberiku sekotak kue impor eksklusif. Aku ingin memakannya bersamamu, nanti."

Ada penekanan pada beberapa kata yang menandakan keseriusan Jimin mengajak sahabatnya bersenang-senang tanpa ada interupsi pihak ketiga. Bodo amat dengan puluhan chat yang menanyakan kabar atau mengajaknya _hang out_ bareng, Jimin ingin mengisi baterai dulu sebagai persiapan menghadapi latihan hingga minggu depan.

"Jeonghan, Jeonghan siapa ya? Apa aku kenal dia?"

"…."

"Chan."

"OHHH DEDEK CHAN? YANG DI KEBUN BINATANG?"

 _Memang harus diawali dengan pembicaraan tentang anak-anak,_ batin Jimin sambil memijat kening. Ia mengomel pada Taehyung, bisa-bisanya melupakan orang yang sudah mau direpotin ― gimana-gimana Jeonghan juga yang membujuk Chan agar mau diajak jalan bareng kenalan baru. Lagipula Jeonghan bukan orang asing; mereka memiliki teman yang sama, bahkan bisa saling berbagi rencana kalau suatu hari ingin mengerjai atau _blackmailing_. Bahannya banyak dan tidak kalah memalukan dari yang selama ini kau simpan, jelas Jimin dengan ekspresi serius ala agen kejahatan. Taehyung tergelak, langsung membayangkan bagaimana wajah Youngho saat menari hula-hula.

"Ya ampun. Aku, aku harus menemui Jeonghan lagi kapan-kapan!" ujar Taehyung penuh antusias. Yup, kalau soal ini Jimin setuju saja, kenalan barunya itu anak yang menyenangkan; Jimin bisa berguru cara merawat anak sebagai bekal suami masa depan.

Tunggu, bisa masak juga harusnya masuk hitungan kan? Semua nggak melulu soal berinteraksi dengan anak-anak! Meski ia orangnya nggak rapi-rapi amat, ia masih terhitung rajin mandi dan tahu kapan harus mengeksekusi sampah bersama. Lihat, pagi ini dapur apartemennya juga terlihat kinclong, _thanks to_ bengong di pagi hari ― tanpa sadar ia sudah mengeliminasi bungkus-bungkus snack, debu-debu tebal di perkakas, dan barang-barang yang berserakan. Kontemplasi Jimin tentang ini cukup serius, sampai ia melewatkan suara roti yang selesai dipanggang. Astaga.

"Kirain tuh kamu semalam kencan dengan siapaaa gitu."

"Excuse me." Jimin menjitak Taehyung sebelum berjalan menjemput roti. Jangan mengada-ada, Kim, cuma kamu yang bikin hati Jimin seperti naik _roller coaster_. Ada saja yang membuat Jimin ingin meledak ketika Taehyung mulai melontarkan ide-ide gila dan menjodohkannya dengan si A sampai Z. Saat ia curhat soal Hoseok saja, Taehyung mengira ia sedang bingung bagaimana cara mendapatkan perhatian senior yang bersangkutan, padahal tidak ada satu kalimatpun yang mengarah pada sugesti 'Ah, aku ingin lebih lama bersama doi.' ― justru sebaliknya ya. Ada juga saat di mana sahabat super tersebut mengatainya sedang main mata ke junior tertentu, pakai ceramah panjang tentang 'benci jadi cinta itu nyata' seolah-olah Jimin bakal semudah itu memaafkan tingkah ... sebut saja si JJ.

Kenapa Taehyung nggak pernah curiga, _'Jiminie, jangan-jangan selama ini kamu suka sama saya!'_ ― itu, itu akan membuat Jimin langsung mengibarkan bendera putih, dan … memudahkannya dalam menyatakan cinta. _Mungkin._ Ia cuma bisa berandai-andai.

"Wahai kawan, kamu harus mengurangi tontonan drama romantis yang nggak bakal kejadian di dunia nyata." Sahut Jimin dengan ekspresi _sweet_ untuk menutupi _bitter-bitter_. "Meski terlalu banyak kebetulan yang kutemui saat berjumpa dengan Jeonghan. Masak iya, dia tuh adik kelasnya Hoseok-hyung waktu SMA! Aku kan jadi nggak enak mau berkeluh kesah soal kompetisi ke dia." ― _karena aku tidak tahu sedekat apa hubungan mereka sekarang._ Jangan-jangan masih sering berkontak, kan jadi berabe kalau Hoseok tahu pikiran-pikiran jelek yang ia sembunyikan di balik layar.

"Oh …"

Mendadak hening. Jimin mengerutkan kening, biasanya Taehyung akan mempertahankan ekspresi cerah dan menimpali ceritanya dengan bumbu-bumbu konspirasi seperti pemandu reportase gosip terkini. Kenapa tiba-tiba semangatnya turun beberapa level. Dari Super Panas ke B Aja.

…

"Jiminie kemarin pulang jam berapa?"

 _Taehyung._ Jimin memejamkan mata. _Aku sudah berusaha menghindar, kenapa kau memojokkanku tiba-tiba._ Pikirannya mulai lari ke mana-mana, mulai khawatir Taehyung-lah yang akan membuka kedok dan aibnya sendiri. Sahabatnya bisa bersandiwara dengan cukup baik, tapi di hadapan pembohong ulung seperti dirinya, kadang ia terlalu gegabah. Lihat saja, siapapun tidak akan percaya dia cuma iseng bertanya kalau ekspresinya masih terkesan takut-takut begitu.

"Jam sebelas." Jimin menjelaskan dengan tenang, tetap berdiri di posisinya sambil menenteng sepiring roti. "Aku pulang dari kampus sekitar jam tujuh. Lama ngobrol di tempatnya si Jeonghan, ya makan bareng, ya kenalan sama orangtuanya, ya ditanyain macem-macem. Sampai lupa waktu."

Apa sebelumnya ia bilang pada Taehyung akan menginap di tempat Yuta? Enggak, kan? Jangan-jangan semalam ia dikira tidak bakal pulang karena kelamaan main di rumah orang. Ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk nge- _chat_ Taehyung kok, terutama _update_ posisi. Walaupun tidak selalu bertemu secara langsung, ia tidak ingin salah satu atau kedua belah pihak saling khawatir. Maklum, sudah biasa saling mencari sejak kecil. Idealnya, bila satu hilang harusnya yang satu jadi bertanya-tanya, bukan membiarkan ―

"Pintunya udah kekunci kan?"

"Nggak. Masih bisa kubuka."

Jawaban terakhir sengaja dibuat datar, tanpa intensi menyinggung atau marah. Tapi sejak titik ini, Taehyung nampaknya sudah menyadari semua; karena ia terlihat jelas sedang menggigit bibir dan bergumam, _'Tuh kan'._

"Kuncimu ada di aku, Taehyungie."

Jantung Jimin berdegup tak beraturan. Apa yang ia pikir dan katakan sudah tidak bisa bekerjasama dengan baik. Malaikat dan iblis membisikkan rencana dalam waktu bersamaan dan ia tidak yakin sisi positifnya bisa menang. Kesabarannya sedang dikejar-kejar; dibasmi sampai hilang dari peredaran. Semua salah Taehyung. Kenapa ia tidak pura-pura bego atau memasang ekspresi polos saja sampai akhir. Ia sanggup kok menutup mulut dan memperdaya dirinya sendiri untuk membuat lelaki kesayangannya tetap jadi sosok bersih tanpa dosa.

"Uhm. Aku bisa jelaskan―"

"Jelaskan apa? Kalau ternyata kamu punya hobi mesum dengan pria panggilan?"

"AAAAAAAAA JIMINNIE DIA BUKAN PRIA PANGGILAN." Taehyung menutup muka dan berteriak malu. Dipikirnya Jimin tidak ingin teriak juga apa, doi malah ingin menggelindingkan diri ke kolam piranha.

"Shit. Kamu jadi gigolo buat orang semacam dia?"

"BUKAN JUGAAAAA AAAAAAA."

Setelah menghela napas dalam-dalam, Taehyung berdiri menghampiri Jimin dan menariknya agar mereka bisa duduk berhadapan. Abaikan roti dan susu sebagai sarapan, ada _emergency meeting_ yang harus diselenggarakan. Membahas 101 Bagaimana Agar Pertemanan Mereka Tetap Bertahan.

"Dia … dia pacarku."

"What,"

"Nggak, kamu nggak salah dengar. Dia pacarku, Jiminie."

Bukan pertama kalinya Jimin dengar Taehyung punya pacar (dan bangun dengan kantung mata tebal tiap sahabatnya mengumumkan _so-called_ kabar gembira), jadi harusnya yang seperti ini tidak akan membuatnya hatinya terlindas buldozer. Apalagi, ini fakta penting, riwayat percintaan Taehyung itu tidak pernah bagus. Ia sering diputus dan ditinggal di tengah jalan, sering di-php dan ditipu karena terlalu banyak mengumbar sayang ( _"Ujungnya dia akan kembali padaku,"_ Jimin selalu memotivasi dirinya sendiri). Hubungannya yang paling langgeng terhitung cuma dua minggu, Jimin berani bertaruh mereka bahkan belum sempat melakukan kenakalan apapun selain ciuman diam-diam. Tapi gimana ceritanya Yoon Ki ― sial, kenapa ia masih mengingat namanya ― ini, bisa sampai ngaku-ngaku sebagai belahan jiwa!

Jimin membenarkan posisi duduk dan melipat tangan, melirik Taehyung dengan serius. "Siapa orang ini sampai-sampai kau menyembunyikannya segala? Sengaja mau kasih surprise?"

"Aku … ah, dengar dulu Jiminie, kamu ingat tidak, seseorang yang aku temui di balik layar konser musik waktu masih jadi mahasiswa baru? Yang bilang kalau selera musikku jelek tapi tetep dengerin curhatan tentang band favoritku yang bubar selama dua jam? Yang aku cari kontaknya sampai kena semprot event organizer?"

Oh. Tentu saja Jimin ingat. Kisah tentang lelaki yang datang dan pergi begitu saja, tapi sudah membuat Taehyung _sangat_ penasaran. Heran, tapi kalau sudah memakai 'cinta pada pandangan pertama' sebagai alasan, Jimin sudah tidak bisa mencegah sahabatnya untuk mengejar sampai dapat jawaban. Paling-paling ia cuma memberi pesan _'Hati-hati, jangan menaruh harapan terlalu tinggi'_ biar Taehyung nggak jatuh tersungkur seperti biasa. Karena di akhir, lelaki misterius ini menolaknya mentah-mentah sambil bilang kalau Taehyung terlalu kekanakan buatnya. Berani benar. Untung Jimin tidak menyaksikan langsung prosesinya saat itu, ia bakal ngajakin geger demi membela harkat dan martabat hati yang teraniaya _._

"Itu kisah cinta terakhir yang aku dengar darimu, sejujurnya. Ada apa dengan lelaki itu sekarang?"

Taehyung menunduk dan memainkan jari-jarinya. "Uh. Dia memintaku jadi pacarnya. Seminggu setelah aku menyatakan cinta."

"Sebentar." Jimin mengetuk-ngetuk meja, "Aku tahu dia menolakmu, membuatmu mogok makan dan bengong sendiri, lalu dia memintamu jadi pacarnya?" _Dia itu bodoh, atau apa?_ ― Jimin sempat merasa aman karena sejak kejadian dengan lelaki misterius itu, Taehyung tidak pernah terlihat menggoda nama baru, atau bermesraan dengan orang-orang tertentu (Ia benar-benar fokus menjalani kuliah, berorganisasi, dan membaur bersama geng anak gaul!). Sekarang, kenapa ia berpikir kalau Taehyung melakukan semua itu … alias tidak bingung lagi soal cinta … karena …

"Kamu udah backstreet sama Yoon Ki Yoon Ki ini selama tiga tahun? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS."

"Nggak, nggak tiga tahun juga kali! Yoongi-hyung baru pulang dari USA tiga bulan lalu ― setelah tinggal di sana selama setahun lebih."

"Oh. Long Distance Backstreet." ― _dan Yoongi-hyung, huh._

"JIMINNIE!"

"Tetap saja hitungannya tiga tahun, kawan," cibir Jimin dengan gunungan garam di dada, "terus kamu simpan ini sendirian? Atau malah bilang ke semua orang kecuali aku?"

"Uh. Aku … hanya cerita ke Youngho. Habisnya dia kan ―"

"Oke. Mari kita akhiri pertemanan kita, Kim Taehyung. Ternyata kamu sudah bermain-main di belakangku dan menceritakan semua pada sahabat barumu." Jimin mengusap air mata imajiner, walaupun hatinya benar-benar sudah menangis.

"K-kamu juga nggak pernah ngaku siapa gebetanmu ke aku! Kapan terakhir kali kamu cerita tentang perasaanmu sendiri? Waktu SMP! Waktu kamu jatuh hati sama Seulgi-noona!" Taehyung balik menyerangnya dengan lirikan serius, "Aku tahu move on itu susah. Kalau butuh bantuan ya bilang, dong. Sama Jeon Jungkook pun akan kubantu!"

 _Ngawur. Mana bisa kamu bantu aku,_ Jimin menepuk dahi. _Susah move on dari siapa juga?_ Herannya, kenapa Taehyung jadi bawa-bawa Seulgi- _noona_ dan … Jeon Jungkook. Demi apapun, ia tidak ada minat dengan anak satu itu. Niat berteman saja ogah, apalagi yang lebih dari teman. Kenapa Taehyung pikir ia menyetujui semua nama yang dijodoh-jodohkan dengannya, hanya karena ia tidak pernah protes? Diam tidak berarti pasrah, Sayang.

"Bentar, bentar, siapa gebetanku itu tidak penting. Aku lebih penasaran, kenapa ― kenapa kamu mau-mau aja nerima orang yang jelas-jelas udah nolak dan ngatain kamu?" Benar, gebetan Jimin tidak penting untuk dibahas dalam pembicaraan ini, atau masalah akan jadi semakin runyam.

"Nggak langsung nerima." Bisik Taehyung sambil menelungkupkan kepala dan menggenggamkan kedua tangan. Ia batal kelabakan, melunak tiba-tiba sebelum menjelaskan dengan terbata-bata, "Prosesnya panjang, Jiminie. Dan aku … aku terlanjur sayang sama dia."

Ada antrean kata yang tidak bisa Taehyung sampaikan, hanya diwakili oleh beberapa kalimat yang terdengar cukup logis. Anak satu ini tidak pernah bisa menjelaskan sesuatu secara spontan, Jimin harusnya paham lebih dari siapapun. Karenanya, daripada menambah intensitas pertikaian, ia mendekati sahabatnya dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Taehyung punya sesuatu yang sulit diakui pada dunia, sama seperti dirinya. Bila hal tersebut sengaja disimpan dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama, pasti ada ketakutan-ketakutan tertentu yang tidak siap ia hadapi.

"Tae, apa kau sudah tidak percaya padaku?" Jimin bersumpah ia tidak bermaksud bertanya demikian, tapi menyadari tatapan Taehyung yang semakin sendu, susunan kalimat keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

' _Kamu teman terbaik yang sudah ditunjukkan dan diakui oleh semesta,'_ gumam Taehyung. Ia menghindari tatapan mata Jimin, seperti tahu kalau lama-lama dibiarkan, keduanya akan bergerak menuju titik sentimental.

"Banyak yang terjadi antara aku dan dia selama tiga tahun terakhir, walaupun kita tidak berkomunikasi secara langsung. Aku hanya tidak mau Jiminie terkena getahnya dan bilang kalau ... aku sudah berubah."

"Kamu memang sudah berubah, Tae. Seleramu jadi kakak-kakak mungil. Bukan kakak-kakak yang tinggi dan bersahaja."

"Aku tuh sudah serius!"

Mereka ujungnya kembali duduk berdempetan dan tertawa bersama. Setidaknya dengan sahutan-sahutan cocoklogi, pembicaraan bodoh mereka di pagi hari tidak akan belok menjadi acara menangis berjamaah. Jimin sih mau-mau saja, tapi nanti tangisannya bercampur dengan rasa sakit yang bertubi-tubi, bukan sekedar merayakan _indahnya persahabatan_. Ia bahkan sempat mengatakan, "Tae, aku sudah kenal kamu dari lama, tapi aku nggak berhak buat nentuin kamu bakal berkembang jadi orang yang seperti apa. Aku nggak bisa maksain kamu tetep jadi Taehyung yang dulu kutemui pertama kali, Taehyung zaman sekolah, ataupun sebaliknya. Hidup ini dinamis, pada satu titik ada berbagai orang yang mampu mengubah cara pandang kita." ― sebuah nasihat terbijak yang pernah ia berikan, sekaligus jadi bahan buat _ngaca._

"Jiminie beneran nggak marah dan mutusin pertemanan, kan?"

"Ngapain? Cemen abis." Jimin tergelak mendengar frase 'putus pertemanan', "Kita bukan ABG labil lagi. Kita beranjak dewasa dan harusnya sudah tahu pilihan hidup masing-masing. Hmm tapi kalau hubunganmu sama si Yoongi ini, aku masih mikir-mikir lagi, mau merestui nggak, ya?"

Taehyung langsung merengut, mendorong tubuh Jimin ke belakang sampai hampir jatuh dari kursi. "Yaudah, biarin aku backstreet aja."

"Apa gunanya backstreet kalau ujungnya kalian tidur bareng di apartemen ini." Sahut Jimin dengan nada sugestif. Bagaimanpun posisinya saat ini adalah teman berbagi, ia tidak bisa mendahulukan rasa cemburu atau dengki. _Untuk sementara,_ Jimin mengulang-ulang kalimat dalam batinnya seperti merapal mantra.

"Kita nggak ngapa-ngapain!"

"Ngapa-ngapain juga gak apa, yang penting aku lagi nggak ada di apartemen dan terpaksa denger kalian main sampai kebablasan."

"APASIHHH."

Jimin meringis saja saat mendapat tonjokan sayang. Tidak ingin terus-terusan menggoda dan membuat dirinya sendiri merana, ia beranjak dari tempat duduk, mengambil gelas dan bubuk kopi susu (karena minuman yang sudah ia siapkan sudah diseruput Taehyung sampai habis). Di sela-sela proses menyeduh, Jimin mengingatkan Taehyung untuk tetap bersih diri pagi-pagi, atau ia tidak hanya akan menghabiskan kue dari Jeonghan sendiri, tapi juga menyita _game_ dan batal mengajaknya film horor bareng-bareng. _Siapa orang yang nonton film horor pagi-pagi?_ Taehyung sempat terbelalak kaget, tapi Jimin menjitaknya pelan, mengingatkan kalau ajakan itu tidak mesti dilakukan sekarang juga. Nanti, setelah kelar beres-beres ruang lain dan kamar sendiri.

"Tumben?" tanya Taehyung heran. Karena Jimin biasanya adalah yang paling malas beres-beres, bawain baju ke _laundromat_ aja harus menunggu sampai tumpukannya menggunung.

"Udah dekat-dekat hari kompetisi. Kamar bersih dan wangi bisa membuat suasana hatiku jauh lebih baik." jawab Jimin asal, tapi ia memang perlu merapikan kamarnya yang sudah seperti kapal pecah. Bukannya merasa nyaman dan santai, lama-lama ia bisa suntuk kalau mengurung diri di sana selama berjam-jam. Seperti yang ia alami kemarin, meski 80% kegelisahannya dikarenakan oknum tertentu.

"Oh iya kan sebentar lagi final! Kapan tepatnya? Aku bisa ajakin temen-temen dan ― dan Yoongi-hyung buat jadi suporter!"

Ada setitik harap dari Taehyung untuk mengenalkan Jimin pada Yoongi, sepertinya. Jimin ingin sekali bilang _'Nggak usah ajak-ajak. Aku cuma butuh kamu'_ ― tapi bakal terdengar salah. Karena itu, ia hanya menjawab "Dua minggu lagi, datang ya," dengan senyum kecil dan kembali tenggelam dalam aktivitasnya.

* * *

"Namanya Min Yoongi. 24 tahun. Si kampret yang ternyata udah tau siapa aku tapi pura-pura nggak kenal." Jimin bermonolog sambil meremas bungkus _snack_ yang sudah dipenuhi lubang. Tangannya tidak bisa berhenti mencari sesuatu untuk diporak-porandakan, sebelum ia melepaskan bungkus _snack_ dan menggapai figur karakter _anime_ berskala 1/10, Yuta yang duduk di sampingnya buru-buru menghentikan.

"Jimin Park. No, not today." ujarnya dengan nada mengancam, mengganti figur karakter di tangan Jimin dengan stik kentang. "Sudah kubilang, kalau kamu butuh dokter cinta, Nakamoto Yuta siap 24/7. Aku bisa mencarikanmu pacar lebih cepat dari Lightning Mcqueen."

"Aku nggak butuh pacar, aku butuh nyembuhin ini." Bisik Jimin dengan muka sedih yang dibuat-buat, setelah melahap stik kentang di tangan, ia mengarahkan jemarinya untuk menepuk-nepuk dada bagian kiri. "Sumpah kesel banget. rasanya pengen nabok orang."

"Samperin Hoseok-hyung dah. Biar kamu batal ikut final kompetisi dan nggak ketemu dia lagi."

"Nabok kamu aja gimana?"

Tiga hari berlalu sejak Jimin tahu sahabatnya sudah _taken_ oleh manusia _creep_ yang suka nongkrong di bawah _shower_ (impresi jelek Jimin terhadap Yoongi begitu kuat, ia bahkan lupa dengan status aslinya sebagai yang musisi muda berbakat, kata Taehyung sih). Bagi Jimin, biarlah dalam kumpulan kosakata batinnya, Yoongi adalah 1) si kampret, 2) terduga pencuri 3) kebetulan jadi pacar Taehyung. Hati kecil Jimin masih _denial_ dengan hubungan mereka, meski Taehyung sudah menghabiskan sehari semalam menceritakan kembali pertemuan pertama dan mengungkap seribu satu alasan kenapa Min Yoongi adalah kekasih yang ditakdirkan.

"Terus habis cerita panjang lebar begitu, Taehyung nanya balik nggak siapa gebetan kamu?" Yuta menyenggol lengannya, memberikan lirikan nakal yang membuat Jimin ingin mengirimnya balik ke Negeri Sakura sebagai paket _dangerous good_. Dari teman-teman seumuran yang bergaul dengan Jimin di lingkungan kampus dan klub, Yuta adalah yang terdekat setelah Taehyung. Mungkin karena mereka terjebak dalam kelas yang sama selama tiga tahun, punya hobi yang nyambung dan sering menghabiskan waktu luang buat futsal atau curhat bareng. Memiliki Taehyung sebagai sahabat sejak lama bukan berarti membuatnya berhenti mencari teman-teman baru yang enak diajak ngobrol dan dipercaya seperti Yuta, seenggaknya dia bisa menyimpan beberapa rahasia penting Jimin baik-baik (dan bisa berkomunikasi lancar meski baru lima tahunan tinggal di Korea).

Makanya sih Jimin tidak bisa benar-benar marah saat tahu ia bukan orang pertama yang diberi informasi tentang hubungan Taehyung dan Yoongi. Karena untuk persoalan _love, is cinta,_ (Jimin benci mengakui ini) hanya Yuta yang bisa ia andalkan. Yuta tipikal yang sangat peka terhadap situasi dan kondisi, meski sehari-hari kerjaannya godain anak orang ― bener-bener nggak kelihatan kalau sebenarnya, uhuk, punya sisi dewasa dan perhatian. Sebenarnya Taehyung juga enak banget diajak ngobrol … tapi masalahnya ini menyangkut Jimin, dan Taehyung! Mana mungkin Jimin berani curhat tentang gebetan sementara yang diajak curhat adalah gebetannya sendiri. Ia seperti mengkhianati sepuluh tahun persahabatan mereka dan kepercayaan keluarga Kim.

"Dia pikir aku belum move on dari Seulgi-noona. Coba bayangin, aku naksir, ngefans, atau apalah itu, sama yang bersangkutan udah zaman dahulu kala―"

"Bisa jadi pelampiasan pula, soalnya kamu sebel Taehyung ngaku naksir sama Bogum-hyung aka listen boy, my first love story."

"Ya, ya, begitu, terserah," Jimin menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding, kembali mencari sesuatu untuk diremas tangan. Yuta mungkin sudah bosan dengan cerita ini, tapi Jimin tentu ingat bagaimana pertama kalinya ia sadar rasa sayangnya pada Taehyung kelewat besar, hingga tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai platonik lagi. Patah hati pertamanya adalah saat Taehyung bilang orang seperti Bogum-hyung adalah tipenya; tinggi, ganteng, murah senyum dan baik hatinya. Jimin salah mengartikan kecemburuan dan berusaha mencari sosok yang bisa ia banggakan: Seulgi-noona. Ia mengakui seniornya saat SMP itu berbakat dan memiliki pribadi yang menyenangkan, tapi belakangan ia mendefinisikan perasaan yang dimilikinya lebih mirip seperti penggemar pada idola.

"Apa kalau terdesak aku jawab, Tae, gebetanku sebenarnya … adalah Nakamoto Yuta ― gitu aja ya."

"LAH JANGAN." Yuta spontan menirukan lukisan legendaris The Scream, membuat Jimin tertawa lepas sampai memegangi perutnya. "Nggak lucu ah, mending kamu bilang si Jeon. Lebih meyakinkan, Taehyung suka masang-masangin kamu sama anak itu kan."

"Jeon siapa ini, aku kenalnya cuman Jeon Wonwoo dari kelas Marketing." Ujar Jimin, sambil menahan tawa. Ia tahu siapa Jeon yang dimaksud Yuta, hanya saja ia sedang tidak ingin membicarakan anak itu. Saat bertemu di _basecamp_ klub tadi pagi, anak yang dimaksud sengaja menginjak kakinya lalu berlari sambil menjulurkan lidah. Jimin curiga, mungkin sebenarnya motif Jungkook bukan mencari perhatian, tapi kesal karena ia terlihat masih semangat latihan meski sudah lelah disakiti. Denger-denger Jungkook di departemennya dikenal ambisius, tidak mau kalah ketika yang lain punya prestasi baru. Bisa jadi ia memang ingin jadi perwakilan kompetisi dan menjadi pemenang termuda dari kampus. Tapi nggak keturutan kan, akhirnya melampiaskan dendamnya pada Jimin deh.

"Hmm jadi begini Jimin-ah," Yuta memulai sesi pembicaraan yang lebih serius sambil menyalakan televisi, mencari sesuatu yang layak ditonton dan mampu jadi penetralisir suasana. "Mungkin kita sudah berkali-kali membahas ini, tapi sekali lagi aku tanya, mau sampai kapan kamu lari? Jika memang kamu ingin menjadi lebih dari sahabat bagi Taehyung―," suara Yuta semakin pelan, tertelan oleh tawa acara komedi dari _channel_ yang terhenti. "… yang bisa kamu lakukan cuman jujur sama dia. Gak ada lagi. Kamu bakal terus menyakiti diri dan tenggelam dalam persepsi-persepsi yang kamu buat."

Benar, Yuta berkali-kali mengingatkan Jimin untuk jujur dan berhenti membesar-besarkan sesuatu yang belum pasti terjadi. menghancurkan persahabatan? Jangan konyol, coba pikir berapa banyak pasangan di dunia ini yang awalnya disatukan oleh hubungan persahabatan. Kenapa harus membatasi diri ketika cinta tidak membutuhkan syarat? kata Yuta suatu hari, sambil menggenjreng gitar dan memandangi matahari tenggelam dari balkon depan kamarnya. Kamu bukan pemain drama picisan, jangan biarkan kegalauan merusak tatanan hidup seperti anak baru puber. Fragmen pembicaraan lama kembali berputar di ingatan Jimin. Tapi sayang sekali, semua saran dan penyemangat itu seolah hilang ditelan bumi.

"Sori, aku memang pengecut."

"Bukan aku lho yang bilang, ya." Lanjut Yuta sambil bersiul dengan nada mengejek, "Sebenarnya mudah menjadi JJB sepertiku, tapi kulihat kamu masih tidak rela melihat yang tersayang dirampas orang. tandanya, statusmu sebagai fakir asmara belum hilang, bro."

"Oh gitu," mendengar reaksi santai yang merusak suasana (dan pemberian status yang terdengar ngenes), Jimin menjejakkan kakinya ke paha Yuta dengan keras, membuat yang bersangkutan kaget dan berteriak mengaduh. Tidak cukup melihat Yuta kesakitan, Jimin mendekat dan menggelitik pinggang teman sepermainannya dengan brutal, "Yaudah sana dirikan komunitas Jomblo-Jomblo Bahagia, siapa tahu aku bisa masuk jadi jajaran pembina."

"Aduduh, geli, geliiiii ― hahaha, bentar dengerin, aku punya ide bagus nih!" Di sela-sela tawa yang menyesakkan, Yuta mengangkat tangan seolah-olah sedang mengibarkan bendera putih. "Plis Jim dengerin aku sekali iniii aja, hahaha, stopppp!"

Setelah Jimin memutuskan untuk berhenti menyiksa Yuta dengan gelitikan dan tonjokan kecil, mereka berdua duduk terengah-engah seperti dua prajurit pasca perang. Televisi di depan keduanya memutar iklan restoran cepat saji yang bisa membuat siapa saja mendadak lapar. Jimin menaikkan alis, memberi kode-kode tertentu pada Yuta, yang kurang lebih berarti: Pesenin makanan dong. Udah capek, laper nih. Tapi Yuta membalasnya dengan gelengan cepat dan kibasan tangan: No-no, beli sendiri sono.

"Jadi apa ide yang kamu punya?" tanya Jimin berikutnya, tidak bisa menebak apa yang kira-kira akan diutarakan Yuta. Tidak mungkin kan doi mengajaknya menculik Yoongi dan membuangnya di tengah hutan? Dilanjutkan dengan memberi ancaman dan merampas kekayaan? Waduh, brutal sekali. sekesal apapun Jimin pada pacar Taehyung, ia tidak mau fotonya terpampang di koran lokal dengan muka disensor dan caption: PJM (20), pelaku penganiayaan, diduga dilatarbelakangi oleh kecemburuan tidak sehat, tidak terima sahabatnya berpacaran dengan si korban.

Yuta mengedipkan mata dan mengacungkan jempol, "Kita taruhan yuk."

"Na Yuta, barusan aku mengira kamu bakal mengajakku menculik Min Yoongi."

"Apah?! Jimin, aku tidak mau wajah gantengku masuk koran lokal sebagai pelaku kejahatan!"

Ternyata mereka satu frekuensi, Jimin memijat kening. "Abaikan, jadi kenapa tiba-tiba kamu mengajakku taruhan? Memang tim apa lagi yang sebentar lagi mau tanding? Aku sudah jarang nonton pertandingan sepakbola atau olahraga secara umum."

"Bukan! ini taruhan tentang aku, kamu," Yuta tiba-tiba berdiri sambil membuat bentuk hati besar dengan tangannya, kemudian ganti membentuk pistol dengan jari-jarinya, berpura-pura menembakkan sesuatu ke arah Jimin sambil berteriak kencang, "dan Taehyungie!"

Mendengar nama sensitif disebut, Jimin langsung meneguk ludah. Berikutnya ia mendengarkan Yuta berceloteh tentang taruhan yang terdengar sangat mencurigakan: dua minggu lagi, saat final kompetisi _dance_ diadakan, peserta bernama Park Jimin harus bisa memenangkan pertandingan, setidaknya masuk dalam peringkat 3 besar. Bila tidak, kawan baiknya Nakamoto Yuta akan pensiun menjadi dokter cinta privat dan menghentikan semua percakapan berbau curhat. Ini sih bukan taruhan, batin Jimin, lebih tepat disebut sebagai target berujung ancaman. Ngapain juga si Yuta menjadikan pertemanan ini sebagai korban?

"Kau tahu apa lagi yang akan kulakukan, Park Jimin?" tanya Yuta dengan nada tinggi, "Setelah kompetisi usai dan kamu dinyatakan kalah, aku akan memberi tahu kim Taehyung semua rahasiamu, termasuk perasaanmu padanya, hohoho!"

 _Apa_.

"Na Yuta, Don't You Dare."

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, Chimchimie." Sumpah, Jimin tidak suka dipanggil Chimchim ― panggilan masa kecil, saat ia masih mungil dan imut, tapi Jimin lebih tidak suka lagi bermain-main dengan Yuta seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu apa Yuta serius dengan taruhannya atau sekedar menggoda, seperti yang ia lakukan tiap melihat Jimin frustasi dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi, penjelasan panjang Yuta selanjutnya membuat suasana menjadi hening.

"Bila memang tak ada harapan, kenapa harus tetap bertahan? Kalau nggak bisa move on, ya perjuangkan! Toh kemungkinan mereka putus masih ada. yang jadi masalah, Jiminie, sobatku, ketika mereka putus dan kamu tetap jalan di tempat, nggak mau maju dengan alasan-alasan cemenmu, kejadian seperti ini akan terus berputar. Dan aku … nggak mau bantu kamu lagi."

"Karena itu, saat kamu berhasil memenangkan kompetisi nanti, plis, bilang ke Taehyung. Aku akan menunggumu di pintu keluar, apapun jawaban yang kamu terima."

Bilang kalau kamu sayang, dan masih ― masih menginginkan dia. membuang jauh-jauh konsep cinta tak harus memiliki yang selama ini bikin tersiksa. _Min Yoongi who?_ Kalau kamu lelaki, harusnya ditolak atau diterima tak jadi masalah! Yuta seperti memutar video motivasi berdurasi 5 menit di hadapan Jimin, tapi apa yang dia tawarkan lumayan masuk akal. Ada sesuatu yang akan mendorong Jimin memegang medali, membuang jauh-jauh rasa pesimis; menganggap latihan dan usahanya sejauh ini tidak berguna. Buat kompetisi yang tahun depan bisa diikuti saja mau ambil resiko, kenapa nggak buat Taehyung?

"Oke." Jimin mendengus pelan, sengaja menutup mata untuk menghindari kontak langsung dengan Yuta, yang dalam hitungan detik memeluknya dengan heboh. Pelukan hangat yang terasa seperti penutup lubang hati, batin Jimin sambil tetap menyembunyikan senyum di balik tabokan pelan. "Kalau gitu aku nanti sengaja kalah aja."

"JIMIN I TRUST U."

"Haha, iya paham. Aku terima taruhan ini. Sekali dalam selamanya."

"Gitu dong Anak Papi."

"Idih, ogah."

* * *

Keringat mengucur deras dari dahi, bersaing dengan kaos yang sudah basah dan napas yang terengah-engah. Salah satu penghuni ruang latihan yang duduk dekat loker penyimpanan melemparkan handuk pada Jimin, disusul dengan kepalan tangan tanda penyemangat. Jimin hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis dan anggukan pelan sebagai formalitas.

"Sudah hampir jam lima, Park. Saatnya kamu hengkang dari sini!" tiba-tiba dari arah pintu masuk terdengar suara familiar yang tidak Jimin sukai. Ia pura-pura tidak mendengar, menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam handuk sambil berjalan ke arah tempat duduk. _Tidak sekarang, Jeon Jungkook_ , desis Jimin. Kompetisi tinggal menghitung hari dan ia tidak mau meladeni sesuatu yang distraktif seperti hubungan Taehyung-Yoongi atau tingkah aneh-aneh junior (meski untuk kasus yang pertama, Jimin gagal terus).

"Kenapa kamu nggak lihatin gadis-gadis cantik di ruang sebelah saja, daripada gangguin anak mau lomba." _Bless_ , tanpa perlu angkat suara, ada orang lain yang bisa mewakili isi hatinya. Ia menepuk pundak kawan di sampingnya dengan bangga, kemudian melirik ke arah Jungkook yang sedang memanyunkan bibir. Jam segini para gadis korban Hoseok di sebelah pasti sudah mulai duduk kelelahan, menggosip apakah penampilan mereka hari ini sudah bagus, atau apakah Hoseok _-oppa_ menotis mereka di pertemuan kali ini, meski yang bersangkutan paling hanya masuk ruangan untuk koordinasi dengan pelatih anggota baru selama 10 menitan saja. Biasanya kawan-kawan seperjuangan Jimin sudah intip-intip dan siap tebar pesona; mereka berlomba mencari calon pacar di satu klub dengan modus 'penyemangat' atau 'teman berbagi'.

Jimin mengobrol sebentar soal perkuliahan dengan beberapa orang di dekatnya sampai melupakan Jungkook yang masih berdiri, menatapnya tajam dan penuh dendam, atau seperti itulah kira-kira Jimin menerjemahkannya. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa junior satu ini suka tiba-tiba muncul, mengganggu ketenangan batinnya (bohong sih, batinnya galau secara berkala). Sudah dua bulan lebih sejak pengumuman perwakilan kampus untuk kompetisi dan tiga minggu saat finalis dipilih, tapi si Jeon masih hobi menggentayangi. Dia pikir dia siapa? Kenapa nggak protes ke pembina atau Hoseok yang mengatur semua persiapan? Jimin sudah tidak mau lagi terjebak dalam krisis eksistensi di klub karena ada hal penting yang harus dia persiapkan, yaitu datang, menang, pulang dengan kebanggan (dan memberi Taehyung sebuah kejutan). Ia berterima kasih sekali pada Yuta yang mendengarkan keluh kesahnya di luar urusan percintaan dan memberinya _support_ penuh di semua lini. _True MVP_ , tapi jangan bilang-bilang, nanti kepalanya makin besar.

Sayangnya, hari ini Jimin harus mau jatuh ke lubang yang sama: Mengulangi rutinitas cek-cok bersama orang yang kalau berhenti berulah sebentar saja ― akan ia beri apresiasi luar biasa. Ingat masa di mana Jimin ingin menyerah dan bertanya-tanya kenapa Jungkook yang berbakat tidak dikirim sebagai perwakilan klub? Seperti itu kira-kira.

"Park Jimin kamu mengambil loker yang biasa aku pakai!" seloroh Jungkook sambil berkacak pinggang, tepat ketika kawan-kawan lain satu per satu meninggalkan ruang latihan; tidak sadar (atau pura-pura tidak ingat) kalau ada bibit-bibit perpecahan yang bisa terjadi ketika Jimin dan Jungkook dibiarkan dalam satu ruangan.

"Terus kenapa?" balas Jimin dengan ogah-ogahan, "Memang loker ini punya Bapakmu?" tidak ada koreksi 'Panggil aku Sunbaenim' seperti biasa karena pengulang otomatis Jimin sudah rusak (bilang saja bosan). Padahal dulu awal bertemu, Jungkook mengajaknya berbicara dengan sopan dan memandangnya penuh respek. Bukannya Jimin gila hormat, tapi diam-diam ia rindu bisa berinteraksi dengan sehat dengan semua anggota klub, tak terkecuali Jungkook. Semua berubah sejak sebuah kompetisi fana, dunia ini memang jahat sob.

"Loker itu udah aku pakai sejak pertama masuk sini!"

"Kamu masuk kampus sini tuh belum setahun, coy." Jimin menanggapi pernyataan asal-asalan Jungkook dengan ketus. "Know your place." Lanjutnya, secara tidak sadar sudah mengutip kata andalan salah satu tokoh dalam komik basket kesukaan Taehyung. Fokus Jimin detik ini adalah mengambil barang-barangnya di loker dan meninggalkan ruangan secepat mungkin. Bodo amat, ia bakal ganti baju di kamar mandi luar saja, mana mau ia lama-lama berdebat tentang sesuatu yang tidak penting.

"Udah kayak penguasa sini aja, mentang-mentang masuk final―"

"Denger," mendengar kata 'final' disebut-sebut, emosi Jimin langsung naik ke ubun-ubun; ia menutup lokernya dengan gebrakan keras dan mengacungkan jari terlunjuknya ke arah biang kerok, "Kalau kamu ngebet ikut, bilang sama yang ngurus. Jangan lampiaskan kekesalanmu pada orang lain yang nggak tau apa-apa!"

"Hah, aku nggak ngebet ikut!"

"Halah, lalu buat apa kamu ngajak ribut? Berhenti jadi orang kampret!"

"Enak aja panggil anak orang kampret, kamu itu yang bikin―"

"Waduh ada apa ini mohon bersabar!"

Ada suara cempreng setengah berteriak yang menghentikan adu mulut Jimin dan Jungkook seketika. Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan mendapati Hoseok sedang geleng-geleng, perlahan mendekati mereka dengan dahi berkerut. "Kalian masih saja nggak akur, astaga!" komentarnya sambil mengamati terdakwa secara bergantian. Hoseok hafal semua nama juniornya di klub _dance_ , meski hanya beberapa saja yang ia kenal dekat, pahami watak dan kebiasaannya. Beberapa kali bertemu Double J yang sedang geger membuatnya bisa menyimpulkan kalau keduanya tidak akrab.

"Nih Hyung, sukanya mancing." Jimin mengajukan pembelaan dan menjadikan Jungkook sebagai tersangka tunggal. "Aku sudah capek latihan, dia datang-datang ngomel soal loker. Kayak dia orang paling penting sedunia saja."

"Sshh, sudah, sudah. kalian ini ya." Hoseok menutup telinga secara komikal, tidak ingin mendengar dua anak berebut durasi menjelaskan. Berikutnya ia justru menjewer pelan Jimin dan Jungkook seperti guru SD yang melihat murid-muridnya ribut. Berbeda dengan asumsi beberapa orang, Hoseok bisa begitu ekspresif dan menjadi penengah permasalahan. Mungkin karena punya imej senior tak terjangkau, jadi ada saja junior yang menganggapnya terlalu serius, kaku dan egois (padahal tidak sama sekali). "Jeon Jungkook, kecil-kecil begini Jimin adalah seniormu. Biasakan sopan bila mengobrol dengannya," Hoseok mendekat pada Jimin dan memberi kode 'jangan pulang dulu' sebelum melanjutkan ceramah, "dan Park Jimin, kamu harus lebih hati-hati memilih kata. Aku rasa kalian berdua tipe yang bisa seharian bertengkar hanya karena persoalan remeh. Ck ck, kukira hanya di media sosial saja orang mudah terpicu."

Jimin hanya menghela napas panjang pada bagian hati-hati memilih kata karena nyatanya Hoseok juga perlu menerapkan saran tersebut pada kehidupan sehari-hari, terutama pada saat berlatih. Karena Jimin tidak sanggup melihat perubahan kontras Hoseok saat _on_ dan _off_. Ia tidak mau mempertanyakan kredibilitas dan kebaikan hati Jung Hoseok hanya karena kena semprot tiap tingkahnya dinilai tidak cepat tanggap dan kurang menunjukkan performa _dance_ yang oke.

Kemudian, terjadilah peristiwa langka yang terjadi sekali dalam seribu tahun ― oke, itu terlalu berlebihan, tapi ketika Hoseok meminta Jungkook menyelesaikan urusannya di ruangan dan cepat pulang, lalu mengajak duduk bersama untuk bicara empat mata tentang sesuatu, rasanya Jimin ingin meledak. Tentu saja, ia sedang butuh ruang. Tanpa ada sosok yang menatapnya ketus atau memancarkan aura ingin mengutuk seperti beberapa menit lalu. Yang tidak disangka, tumben-tumbenan Hoseok siap sedia mendengar curhatan junior nakal sepertinya, pakai menutup pintu ruangan agar terkesan eksklusif pula.

"Jadi, uhm, apakah terjadi sesuatu?" Hoseok membuka topik, berharap tidak ada kecanggungan di antara mereka. "Maksudku, di luar hubungan tidak sehat kalian." _Oh._ Jimin hampir terjatuh dari tempat duduknya begitu mendengar 'hubungan tidak sehat', sebelum menenangkan diri untuk berpikir jernih, jelas tidak mungkin Hoseok tahu konfik hatinya tentang Taehyung, dan pria brengsek yang menghantui tidurnya selama beberapa hari. Siapa lagi? Min Yoongi. Jimin sudah mewanti-wanti agar tidak bertemu dengannya secara tiba-tiba, tapi dua insan yang sedang mabuk kemesraan itu tetap saja singgah di apartemen, menjadikan Jimin orang ketiga yang bingung harus lari kemana. _See you next weekend_ macam apa, lima hari setelah tragedi yang makan korban perasaan, Jimin membuka pintu apartemen dan mendapati Yoongi sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil membaca majalah _fashion_ koleksi Taehyung. Ia terlihat lebih rapi dengan kemeja kerja dan kacamata, tapi penampilan ganteng maksimal tidak mematahkan keinginan Jimin untuk menjotos mukanya. Muka yang tak lama kemudian tersenyum tanpa ada rasa bersalah. Sialan. kalau saja Taehyung tidak datang dengan berseri-seri dan mengenalkan mereka secara resmi, mungkin Jimin sudah menyeretnya ke pos satpam.

"Ahaha, entahlah, Hyung. Aku sendiri juga bingung dengan Jungkook. Tidak ada kejadian berarti selama seminggu ini kok." Jimin berusaha menstabilkan nada bicaranya, pengalamannya menyembunyikan kisah cinta selama bertahun-tahun bukan hal yang sia-sia, harusnya ia mendapat predikat pembohong ulung dari badan intelejen. Tapi kalau mau fakta, Jimin hari ini mestinya lebih uring-uringan karena baru kemarin bertemu Yoongi. _Lagi._ Apa mendengarnya melempar sumpah serapah diikuti desah berkepanjangan di balik kamar terhitung bertemu? Haruskah ia mendudukkan Taehyung dan menceramahinya tentang mana saja tempat yang aman untuk ― ah sudahlah, mengingatnya kembali membuat Jimin makin pusing.

"Hmm … begitu. Padahal kupikir Jungkook sangat menyukaimu, ternyata hubungan kalian belum juga berkembang."

 _Hah._

"Suka gimana, Hyung? Tidak masuk akal." Jimin terperanjat, memandangi Hoseok lekat-lekat. Terlepas dari konteksnya, bila ada orang yang menyukai Jimin, maka nama Jeon Jungkook tidak akan masuk daftar.

"Kamu ingat bagaimana prosesi pendaftaran klub dance ini?" Hoseok memberi jeda waktu bagi Jimin untuk merenung. Tentu saja ia ingat, selain unjuk kemampuan yang dimiliki, calon anggota klub selalu diminta untuk menuliskan selembar esai tentang arti dance dalam hidup, inspirasi, dan keinginannya di masa mendatang. semua orang mungkin bisa daftar, dan mengarang dengan asal tentang poin-poin yang harus dipenuhi, tapi senior-senior klub memiliki mata elang, mereka bisa mendeteksi siapa yang bergabung dengan serius atau ikut-ikutan saja, uhuk, Jimin hampir saja melirik ke ruang sebelah (padahal dinding jelas-jelas menutupinya). "Nah. Si Jungkook ini nulis kamu sebagai salah satu inspirasinya. Kalau namaku kan wajar ya, aku sampai bosan menemui esai yang serupa. Tapi tebak, di antara tiga nama yang disebut dalam esainya, Jung Hoseok terlewat begitu saja. Makanya, kupikir dia sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, jadi tidak mungkin membenci apalagi sengaja mencari gara-gara."

...

"Sudahlah Hyung, aku baik-baik saja."

"Jimin-ah, haruskah aku mencari dokumen penerimaan anggota tahun ini dan memberikannya padamu?" Hoseok menaikkan alis, maksudnya baik ingin memperbaiki hubungan dua _dancer_ berbakat yang sepertinya memang saling salah paham, tapi Jimin hilang minat untuk meneruskan topik percakapan semacam ini. Ia hanya membalas tawaran Hoseok dengan senyum, sambil bangkit, bersiap untuk pamit. Bagaimanapun ia dan Hoseok masih terhalang status senior-junior, ada _gap_ tertentu yang membuatnya sungkan untuk terus mengeluh soal Jungkook, atau masalah lain yang berkaitan dengan _dance_. Apalagi Hoseok bergaul dengan pelatih lain dan pembina klub. Masak iya ia mau bercerita soal beban dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang sesekali masih mampir dalam pikiran? Belum sempat mengangkat ransel, Hoseok dengan cepat menarik tangannya, "Tunggu, Jimin-ah, dengarkan aku,"

"Begini, yang ingin kubicarakan bukan soal kamu dan Jungkook."

Raut muka Hoseok terlihat lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Jimin berbalik seketika, mencoba mendengar apa yang sebenarnya ingin diungkap, sampai diawali dengan basa-basi segala. Ia tahu Hoseok supel dan mudah sekali mengalirkan percakapan, tapi untuk sesuatu yang mungkin, lebih privat, Hoseok tidak bisa terbuka ke sembarang orang. karena itu, berikutnya ia memberanikan diri bertanya, "Ada apa Hyung, apa ada masalah serius?"

"Ada, dan harusnya itu yang kutanyakan padamu," balas Hoseok sambil melipat tangan. Perasaan Jimin tiba-tiba jadi tidak enak. Benar, harusnya ia bisa menebak ke mana arah percakapan mereka. Satu-satunya masalah serius di antara Jimin dan Hoseok adalah final kompetisi _dance_ yang dihelat akhir minggu ini. Yang benar saja, di saat seperti ini apa Hoseok akan mengancamnya? Semacam, kalau tidak bisa pulang dengan penghargaan akan dicoret dari keanggotaan, atau di- _blacklist_ dari kompetisi _dance_ lain? Jangan-jangan Hoseok menyadari kalau akhir-akhir ini emosinya gampang disenggol hingga berakhir _bad mood_ dan ogah-ogahan latihan―

"Jimin. Apa kau merasa terbebani?"

Tahu bagaimana perasaan Jimin setelah Hoseok angkat suara? Seperti ada angin topan menyapu bersih isi kepalanya. Jimin terpaku, mendadak hilang kemampuan untuk mengelak atau bohong seperti biasa.

"Aku minta maaf bila terlalu keras melatihmu selama ini, tapi percayalah, aku hanya ingin perwakilan kampus ini menampilkan yang terbaik, bukan ingin kamu berhasil menjuarai atau apa. Toh kita tidak bisa memprediksi standar nilai masing-masing juri." Hoseok menjelaskan dengan suara rendah, ia menggaruk kepala sambil memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mewakili isi hatinya. "Tidak ada yang memaksaku untuk mencari penerus. Kalau kamu berpikir pembina atau senior-senior lain mendesakmu untuk menjadi dancer sepertiku, tolong hentikan."

Mereka bertatapan dalam waktu cukup lama, sampai Hoseok menepuk-nepukkan tangannya pada pundak Jimin dan tersenyum kecil, meski wajahnya terlihat sedih. "Kita berbeda, Park Jimin adalah Park Jimin, oke? Bukan Jung Hoseok Kedua atau apalah itu. Aku tidak yakin apa benar beban kompetisi yang membuatmu sering melamun akhir-akhir ini, tapi aku hanya ingin kamu tahu, Jimin-ah, kami semua percaya padamu, terlepas dari sikap yang mungkin sering kelewatan."

"Ti-tidak, hyung." Jimin tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana menanggapi kekhawatiran Hoseok yang sangat tepat sasaran, ia gelagapan mencari kalimat pelengkap, sampai-sampai tidak sadar ada titik-titik air mata yang jatuh.

Sumpah, Jimin tidak pernah menangis karena sakit hati atau terperangkap fase rendah diri, paling-paling hanya curhat ke seseorang, merenung, kemudian tidur sampai lupa ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal. Tapi mungkin, bulir-bulir itu sudah terlalu lama ditahan, di balik senyum dan daftar panjang kebohongan. Jimin terlalu sering memendam, abai dengan kemungkinan meledaknya emosi yang sudah menggunung dan tidak punya ruang lagi untuk bersembunyi. Walhasil, ia harus rela terlihat sangat berbeda di hadapan senior yang dihormatinya saat ini. Terlihat sangat lemah.

Buru-buru Jimin menghapus air mata yang sialnya masih tidak mau berhenti, ia sudah siap bila aibnya saat ini ditertawakan, lalu tersebar ke semua penjuru. Bagaimana reaksi anak-anak lain kalau tahu ia menangis karena ditodong pertanyaan-pertanyaa sensitif oleh senior legendaris Jung Hoseok? Ia pasti jadi bahan gosip panas sampai beberapa bulan ke depan. Tapi Hoseok tidak mengatakan apapun, Jimin bahkan tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya. Ia baru sadar kalau semua persepsinya salah saat Hoseok melingkarkan tangan, memberinya pelukan yang terasa hangat sekaligus menyejukkan. Air matanya masih mengucur deras dan ia takut akan membasahi pakaian keduanya.

"Menangislah Jimin-ah." Bisik Hoseok, kali ini mengelus punggungnya seperti sosok ayah yang terus menopang puteranya, seberat apapun masalah yang dihadapi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Menangislah." Jimin mendengar Hoseok mengucapkannya berulang-ulang, seperti tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan untuk menghibur. Hoseok juga tidak mengungkit sama sekali soal kesulitan yang dilaluinya selama tiga tahun terakhir, lalu membanding-bandingkannya dengan masalah Jimin sebagai cara membuatnya kembali bersemangat. Sepertinya, Hoseok paham yang demikian tidak akan membawa mereka ke mana-mana ― karena tiap orang memiliki kapasitas yang berbeda-beda untuk menghadapi berbagai problem dalam hidup. Mereka tetap pada posisi yang sama, sampai Jimin merasa cukup meluapkan emosinya lewat tangis dan Hoseok memastikan juniornya sudah stabil untuk diajak bertukar pikiran.

"Maaf, Hyung. Aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya kali ini." Aku Jimin dengan menutup wajah, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu meski sebenarnya sudah sangat telat. Matanya masih memerah dan ia tidak yakin bisa menyembunyikannya saat keluar dari ruang latihan. Mungkin ia akan beralasan kelilipan seperti yang dilakukan protagonis di film-film. Klise, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Yaa, sesekali pria juga butuh menangis."

"Tapi nggak pas di kampus juga, Hyung."

Hoseok terkekeh sebelum kembali berseloroh, "Ya aku juga nggak ngira bakal bikin kamu nangis, paling juga kamu marah terus pergi tanpa pamit. Apa yang kukatakan begitu emosional dan tepat sasaran? Atau kamu ada masalah lain di luar sana? Err, meski aku sudah menanyakan ini sih sebelumnya."

Jimin menghela napas panjang, memutuskan untuk mengaku lagi pada Hoseok kalau apa yang mereka bahas sebelum ini sangat tepat sasaran. Jungkook adalah bagian kecil yang menjadi pemicu, sedang masalah terbesar Jimin adalah menjadikan kompetisi ini sebagai beban, plus penyebab dari berbagai pikiran buruk yang lewat setiap hari. "Ada masalah lain yang membuatku jadi seperti ini, Hyung, tapi aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu karena ini lumayan personal." Lanjutnya sambil menunduk. Tidak mau terlihat seperti junior yang galau hanya karena masalah remeh seperti cinta. Jimin bukan pemain drama picisan di mana mimpi langsung menjelma jadi kenyataan.

"Hmm. apa kamu sedang patah hati, Jimin-ah?"

Heran.

Apa sebenarnya Hoseok sangat berpengalaman mendengar keluhan dan masalah dari berbagai macam tipe kawan? Sehingga bisa menebak apa yang membuat hati seseorang gamang hanya melalui sepatah kata dan ekspresi? Apalagi ia terlihat sangat kalem, percaya diri tidak akan menjadi sosok yang hobi menggembar-gemborkan rahasia perusahaan.

"Hyung." Jimin mendesis.

"Ahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Tolong jangan dimasukkan ke hati, seperti kejamnya diriku saat melatihmu." Hoseok berkedip genit dan Jimin merasa sepertinya ia mulai bisa membaca kenapa Hoseok begitu diidolakan oleh banyak orang.

"Kadang aku melihat kamu seperti gebetanku, Jimin-ah. Orangnya sukanya memendam, sekali ada kemungkinan buruk pikirannya sudah lari kemana-mana." Sebuah pernyataan yang mengejutkan. kenapa tiba-tiba Hoseok mengungkit soal gebetan? Apa ini cara Hoseok untuk memancing agar dirinya mau cerita lebih banyak tentang masalah-masalah personalnya? Jimin tak sempat membuktikan hipotesisnya karena setelah itu, Hoseok menawarkan sesuatu yang lagi-lagi, tidak terbayang sama sekali akan terjadi dalam sejarah kehidupan Jimin di kampus.

"Mau kuajak makan malam? Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada orang-orang yang sangat kusayangi."

―

Lampu yang berkedip-kedip indah mengingatkan Jimin pada malam ketika ia bertemu dengan Jeonghan dan Chan. Waktu cepat sekali berlalu, saat itu ia pulang dengan capek plus kesal, mengata-ngatai latihan tidak manusiawi dan sikap pelatih beserta penggemarnya yang membuat hati cepat memanas. Kini ia berjalan beriringan dengan pelatih yang dimaksud, yang beberapa menit yang lalu terlibat percakapan emosional dan melihatnya sesenggukan seperti pria di roman picisan. Hoseok bilang akan mengajaknya ke kafe langganan, bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ia sayang ― orang-orang yang berarti penting dalam hidup dan membentuknya jadi sosok seperti sekarang. Jimin diam-diam penasaran jangan-jangan ia nanti diperkenalkan dengan gadis-gadis cantik, karena gosipnya, Hoseok suka bergaul dengan orang yang selevel dengannya, dari segi kemampuan maupun kharisma. tidak bisa sih ia langsung percaya pada gosip anak-anak klub, mereka punya kebiasaan jelek ember dan suka menambah-nambahkan sesuatu, sudah kayak ibu-ibu kampung.

"Whaattt kalian sudah lama di situ? Bersenang-senang tanpa aku? Ok fine!"

Jantung Jimin rasanya mau jatuh begitu Hoseok meninggikan suara, dikiranya si senior sedang menggertak dirinya yang semakin melambatkan jalan sampai tertinggal hampir satu meter di belakang. Ternyata doi sedang asyik menelpon; sesekali tertawa sendiri, lalu lanjut ngomel-ngomel tidak jelas. Jimin membayangkan orang yang ada di ujung telepon itu pasti benar-benar dekat dengan Hoseok, terdengar dari sahutan dan tawa, terlihat dari perubahan ekspresi yang begitu cepat. Ia bisa menghubungkan karena itu yang selalu ia alami tiap menelepon Taehyung, berjuta-juta tahun yang lalu. Haha. Sejak kedatangan Yoongi, Jimin jarang sekali menghubungi sahabatnya untuk hal-hal remeh atau menyampahi kotak chat mereka dengan foto-foto lucu. Padahal sudah seatap, tapi Jimin yang dulu tidak bosan-bosannya mengabarkan berita, gosip terkini. Taehyung pun begitu, di sela kesibukannya kuliah, ia masih rajin mengirimi Jimin foto dosen botak legendaris dari departemennya dalam berbagai ekspresi. Padahal dosen yang bersangkutan terkenal galak dan disiplin, rela saja Taehyung mengambil resiko.

Di sela-sela lamunan panjang, Hoseok tiba-tiba berbalik dan menghadap ke arah Jimin dengan senyum lebar, "Yak, kita naik bus kota sebentar dan sampai! Mereka sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganmu, Jimin-ah. Uhm, dia sih, karena aku tidak yakin yang satunya bisa lama-lama meluangkan waktunya malam ini."

"Teman lama Hoseok-hyung?" tebak Jimin asal, tanpa merujuk pada gender yang spesifik. ia tidak akan menghakimi Hoseok dari lingkaran pergaulannya. Bertemu muka saja belum, mau mikir yang aneh-aneh kan tidak sopan.

"Benar … temanku dari masa sekolah." Hoseok menghela napas dan melanjutkan, "Mereka selalu mendukung apa yang aku pilih. menemaniku di waktu-waktu sempit, kupikir kita selalu punya titisan malaikat seperti itu, iya kan?" Jimin melihat ada sedikit kesedihan yang terpancar dari tatapan Hoseok, tapi ia pura-pura tidak melihat dan mengangguk pelan.

Tunggu, masa sekolah? Teman satu SMA? Jimin teringat lagi pada suatu fakta dan mencoba memastikannya pada Hoseok, siapa tahu ia bisa menghubungkan tali kenangan atau kolega yang sudah lama tidak saling sapa. "Hoseok-hyung, apa kau masih ingat dengan Jeonghan? Aku bertemu dengannya dua minggu lalu dan sempat membicarakan masa SMA-nya."

Hoseok mengerutkan kening, mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa gerangan Jeonghan ini sebelum ada sesuatu menyambar, membuat matanya terbelalak dramatis, "Ya ampun, Jeonghan keponakan Paman Lee!" dan dengan alami menceritakan relasi baiknya dengan calon jurnalis tersebut. Ada momen yang membuat keberadaan Jeonghan berarti di awal karirnya sebagai _dancer_. Ia adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang yang bisa melihat _passion_ besar Hoseok dan memberi link-link penting yang sewaktu-waktu bisa dimanfaatkan (termasuk kontak sekolah _dance_ milik pamannya). Pengetahuan _dance_ -nya termasuk bagus, meskipun yang bersangkutan lebih memilih dunia tulis menulis. Jimin hanya tersenyum di bagian ini, mengingat cerita tentang publikasi Jeonghan yang kerap dimuat dan mendapat apresiasi. Di akhir pertemuan mereka kala itu, ia sempat mengatakan pada Jimin, ' _Aku akan menjemput mimpiku segera. Kamu tidak boleh kalah._ '

Tak lama kemudian, celoteh tanpa henti soal mimpi-mimpi besar Hoseok sewaktu sekolah mengiringi langkah mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan. Jimin sendiri agak malu tiap ditanya soal ambisi terpendam, tapi berkat mulusnya dorongan Hoseok, ia akhirnya mengakui beberapa target yang ingin diraih sebelum lulus dan keinginannya mendirikan sekolah _dance_ untuk anak-anak di masa depan.

"Itu keinginan bagus, kau akan menjadi suami dan ayah super seperti Paman Lee." Hoseok menepuk-nepuk pungung Jimin sambil tertawa. Jimin meringis, takut keceplosan kalau faktor besar yang membentuk mimpi-mimpinya. Ia memilih sekolah _dance_ karena _dance_ sendiri adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga, sementara anak-anak adalah _muse_ terbesar Taehyung. Dunianya. Gebetan fana yang membuat hatinya luntang-luntung; bingung mau dipulangkan ke mana.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Hoseok dan Jimin sudah berdiri di depan tkp. Diamati dari segi manapun, "kafe langganan" ini bukan jenis kafe yang bakal dikunjungi oleh orang seperti Hoseok ― uhm, oke, Jimin terlalu menggeneralisir, ia masih jauh dari kata dekat, bisa-bisanya menganggap Hoseok sebagai sosok yang dunianya hanya berpusat pada _dance_ dan budaya pop. Siapa tahu ia memang suka mengunjungi tempat-tempat bergaya _vintage_ , diiringi instrumen klasik dan buku-buku yang disusun rapi di sebelah meja makan. Jimin memicingkan mata untuk melihat bunga dan sulur-sulur yang ditata apik sebagai penghias langit-langit, lalu perhatiannya beralih pada pengunjung kafe yang rata-rata berpakaian rapi dan terkesan sangat _classy_. Wow. Jimin meneguk ludah, sedikit terintimidasi karena saat ini ia memakai kaos berlengan panjang yang jelas-jelas bau keringat dan celana _jeans_ bolong-bolong. Sebenarnya Hoseok tak jauh beda sih, tapi ia santai saja berjalan memakai _snapback_ dengan tulisan _Fuck Yeah_ dan OOTD _hip-hop_ kekinian. Mungkin karena sudah biasa unjuk gigi, tidak ada lagi istilah malu atau minder; yang ada cuma percaya diri dan bangga, di manapun kamu berada. _Jung Hoseok memang panutanqu_ , batin Jimin sambil mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hoseok-ah."

"AAAA NAMJOOON!"

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Ada lelaki muda yang melambaikan tangan dari ujung ruangan dan Hoseok langsung berlari ke arahnya sambil berteriak. Jimin terkesiap, langsung was-was dianggap sebagai geng pembuat masalah. Baru juga masuk langsung mengganggu ketenangan. tapi saat ia melihat sekeliling, orang-orang nampak tidak peduli, bahkan tidak ada yang melihat ke arah Jimin atau Hoseok dengan tatapan aneh. Mereka sibuk menghabiskan porsi, bercakap-cakap dengan _partner_ satu meja dan membolak-balik koleksi buku. Jimin menampar pipi dengan kedua tangan, ia harus berhenti berpikir yang aneh-aneh agar hidupnya terasa lebih tentram.

"Jimin-ah, ini Namjoon, teman baikku. Namjoon, ini junior yang kuceritakan beberapa waktu lalu." Hoseok mengawali sesi perkenalan dengan ceria, tapi buru-buru menambahkan, "Ssh, aku menceritakan yang bagus-bagus saja kok." Saat menyadari Jimin terbelalak dengan muka memerah.

"H-hai, senang berjumpa denganmu."

"E-eh, iya. Nam, Namjoon-sunbaenim. Namaku Park J-Jimin."

"Ya ampun, panggil saja Hyung, dia seumuran denganku kok." Hoseok menginterupsi dengan tawa renyah, "Tak usah malu-malu begitu, paling-paling beberapa saat lagi kalian sudah membicarkan soal rahasia pria."

Ternyata Hoseok-hyung doyan sekali menggoda, Jimin meneguk ludah sambil mencatat fakta baru dalam ingatan. Ia mengamati bagaimana Namjoon melirik Hoseok dan meninju mukanya dengan kesal, persis seperti apa yang selalu ia lakukan pada Yuta tiap kali anak satu itu berulah. Mungkin Hoseok dan Yuta cocok bekerjasama membangun konsultan cinta bagi kaum muda.

Ketiganya bercakap-cakap sebentar soal kuliah dan hobi masing-masing. Dari situ Jimin mendapatkan pencerahan siapa gerangan kim Namjoon dan cuplikan latar belakangnya. Ia masih tercatat sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir di kampus yang letaknya cukup jauh dari sini, tapi rutin bertemu Hoseok dan beberapa kawan lama untuk membahas berbagai hal, dari bisnis sampai rencana masa depan. Belum lama bertukar opini, tapi Jimin sudah terkesan dengan perspektif Namjoon yang penuh perhitungan. Ia bahkan bawa-bawa kalimat penuh implikasi semacam, kita tidak tahu apa yang bakal menghadang kita suatu hari, karena itu, perbekalan harus disiapkan sedari dini (yang kemudian dicemooh oleh Hoseok, _not this deep shit again, Joon_ ). Jimin bertanya-tanya, Namjoon sekilas terlihat kalem dan rapi, sementara Hoseok adalah tipe yang ekspresif dan berisik, apa yang membuat mereka langgeng berteman selama enam tahun terakhir? Hmm, mungkin mereka memiliki kesukaan yang sama di bidang tertentu, meski penampilan Namjoon tidak meneriakkan ' _swag_ ' seperti halnya Hoseok. Tapi harus diakui, _sense fashion_ Namjoon sungguh _on point_ , kalau bertemu di jalan, Jimin pasti menganggapnya sebagai model nyasar.

"Namjoon-hyung ngedance juga?"

"HAHAHA JOONIE NGEDANCE" Jimin sama sekali tidak menyangka akan disambut dengan tawa bertubi-tubi dari seorang Hoseok. Entahlah, rasanya hari ini ia melihat banyak sekali sisi menyenangkan Hoseok dibanding hari-hari biasa yang kaku dan penuh omelan. Sambil memegangi perut Hoseok menjelaskan kalau Namjoon sama sekali tidak bisa nge- _dance_ , paling-paling ia bakal meniru gaya ubur-ubur atau polisi yang mengatur lalu lintas. Jimin tidak tega ikut tertawa, tapi akhirnya bergabung saat Hoseok keceplosan (atau sengaja?) menceritakan reaksi Namjoon saat mendapat _dare_ menirukan _dance_ legendaris Girl's Generation beberapa tahun lalu.

"Hoseok," desis Namjoon sambil menutupi mukanya yang mulai terbakar, "aku tidak menemuimu jauh-jauh untuk mendengarkan aibku disebarluaskan."

Mungkin tidak jelek juga mencari teman-teman baru untuk berbagi, pikir Jimin, masih mengamati tingkah kekanakan dari dua orang yang lebih tua darinya dengan perasaan hangat. Namjoon kemudian berdehem, menenangkan situasi sebelum mengklarifikasi percobaan pencemaran nama baik, "Jadi begini, aku dan Hoseok memang berbeda pilihan. Ia kuliah di bidang Komunikasi sambil mengembangkan mimpinya menjadi koreografer yang go international, sementara aku memperdalam Ilmu Manajemen dan Pemasaran. Tapi ada satu yang membuat kita terhubung, Jimin. Musik."

Jimin mengangguk paham saat Namjoon lanjut menceritakan soal kolaborasi musik _indie_ yang sudah mereka rintis sejak SMA. Memang masih jauh dri kata sempurna, tapi mereka bertekad tidak akan berhenti sebelum salah satu karya berhasil menembus industri musik Korea. Sungguh, ia senang sekali mendengar seseorang berbagi _passion_ dan pengalamannya di suatu bidang. Semacam ada lecutan agar Jimin tidak kalah, harus bisa mengejar impian selagi masih diberi banyak kesempatan. Kalau kuliah Namjoon yang begitu padat tidak menghentikannya menulis lirik dan berupaya menguasai program komposisi musik, kenapa ia harus mengeluhkan laporan dan terus berpikir untuk berhenti? Ia harus bersyukur bisa kuliah dengan dukungan penuh orang tua (yang masih khawatir ia tidak memiliki prospek menjanjikan saat memilih _dance_ saja), dan bergaul dengan orang-orang yang selalu memberi masukan plus semangat?

"Omong-omong, kita belum order apapun nih. bisa diusir kita nanti." Hoseok menyenggol lengan Namjoon, yang langsung berhenti menampakkan raut serius dan sadar posisi diri.

"Tadi Yoongi-hyung sudah pesan satu paket makanan untuk meja kita kok. Gatau lagi sih, dia lama banget nggak balik-balik. Ke WC kali ya."

 _SAY WHAT._

"Lha? Kirain dia sudah cabut duluan. Katanya malem-malem ada urusan, walau aku curiga dia kabur biar bisa kencan."

Sumpah, Jimin seperti mendengar nama Yoongi disebut-sebut, nama sensitif yang membuat telinganya langsung panas. Tapi ada berapa Yoongi sih di negara ini? Nggak cuman Yoongi yang nongkrong di kamar mandi apartemennya malam-malam kan? Yoongi yang menginvasi ruang tamu, ngaku-ngaku sebagai belahan jiwa dan meniduri ― tidak. _Tidak._ Park Jimin harus kalem, oke. barangkali ia salah dengar, bukan Yoongi tapi Jinki. Atau Minki. Jauh amat, tapi ya manusia kan tempatnya salah dan khilaf. Jimin mengelus dada, berusaha menetralkan degupnya yang sudah terlalu banyak mendapat cobaan. Ahaha, ada-ada saja.

"Oh, kalian sudah pada kumpul."

Terdengar suara berat diikuti langkah kaki yang berpijak di samping meja, Jimin berharap itu adalah pelayan yang akhirnya mengantarkan hidangan dengan senyum ramah. Tapi celetukan "Baru aja diomongin." dari Namjoon dan Hoseok yang keluar secara bersamaan, mau tak mau membuat Jimin otomatis menoleh dan bertatapan dengan …

Oke.

 _Surprise, Bitch._

"MIN YOONGI."

"Hah ― Park Jimin?"

Jimin tidak sadar sudah menggebrak meja dengan cukup keras, memanggil seseorang yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya tanpa embel-embel apapun, di hadapan senior yang sangat ia kagumi lagi. Tepuk tangan. Ia kini duduk terpaku, terserang keringat dingin secara mendadak. Mana berani ia menoleh pada Hoseok atau Namjoon sambil haha hihi, dua orang itu pasti sekarang sedang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Ehm, jadi … kalian sudah saling kenal?" Hoseok terdengar berhati-hati saat menanyakan hubungan keduanya, karena dari ekspresi yang ditampakkan, ada sesuatu yang membuat keduanya jauh dari kesan akrab. Ia memang tidak pernah menyebutkan siapa nama junior yang akan diajak bergabung untuk makan malam bersama sekali dalam sebulan, tapi ia sudah meyakinkan teman-teman lamanya bahwa junior satu ini sangat menyenangkan dan penuh potensi, cocok bila diajak duduk bersama membahas musik sampai cita-cita. Jarang sekali ada orang luar yang bergabung dalam agenda rutin lingkaran kecil mereka, karena itu, Hoseok pikir kedatangan Jimin menjadi angin segar yang bisa menginspirasi. sekalian ia memberikan ruang bagi Jimin untuk menumpahkan hal-hal yang membebaninya beberapa hari menjelang kompetisi. Tapi sepertinya … ia salah mengambil langkah?

"Kukira Hyung tidak punya kenalan dancer selain aku dan Jongin?"

"Hoseok, mana aku tahu dia seorang dancer! Aku taunya dia," Yoongi menunjuk ke arah Jimin dengan meneguk ludah, "satu apartemen dengan Taehyung."

"HAH. TAEHYUNGIE YANG ITU?" Hoseok ikut melolong kaget. Jimin rasanya mau pingsan, sejak kapan Hoseok kenal Taehyung? Setelah sekian lama ia curhat tentang Hoseok pada sahabatnya, ada kemungkinan keduanya saling mengenal? Wow, dunia berkonspirasi untuk mengkhianatinya?

"Taehyung … Taehyung siapa." Namjoon mendadak jadi alien yang tidak paham arah pembahasan, sebelum mendapat tepukan keras dan tatapan emosional dari Hoseok.

"Yoongi-hyung's beloved."

"WHAT?"

"Oke, oke, tenang dulu, aku mau menanyakan pesanan." Ujar Yoongi, mencari cara mendinginkan kepala sejenak sebelum menjawab lemparan pertanyaan dari banyak pihak. "Kita akan bahas macam-macam setelah ini."

Reaksinya santai dan tenang seperti biasa, batin Jimin. Yang berbeda dari Yoongi malam ini hanya penampilan dan ekspresi lembut yang ditujukan pada dua kawan lama (jelas tidak mungkin pada dirinya). Ia memakai _hoodie_ abu-abu berukuran besar yang membuat tubuhnya tenggelam dan terlihat lebih kecil. Bukannya Jimin menganggap dia lucu lho ya, amit-amit. Hanya saja impresi yang didapat sangat berbeda ketika Yoongi dibalut setelan rapi ala _businessman_ , Jimin bisa mengira ia pria berusia kepala tiga.

"Ssh, Jimin-ah." Tangan Hoseok melambai-lambai ke arahnya tepat setelah Yoongi pergi menuju kasir. Jimin menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri bertemu mata dengan Hoseok dan Namjoon. Ah sudahlah, toh tidak ada rahasia yang harus ia tutupi, setelah Yoongi mengungkapkan identitasnya sebagai teman Taehyung. Bukan selingkuhan atau 'teman berbagi manfaat'; gimana mau berkembang, menyatakan perasaan saja ogah-ogahan. Kalaupun nanti ditanya, siapa Taehyung baginya, ia akan menjawab sahabat terbaik ― seperti yang sudah ia praktikkan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Jadi, kalian sudah sempat kenalan sebelumnya?"

"Uhm … iya." Jimin berusaha agar senyumnya tidak terlihat dipaksakan, "Nggak sengaja ketemu sih, haha."

"Don't tell me you're sexiled―" Satu jitakan mendarat di kepala Namjoon saat menggumamkan beberapa kata dalam bahasa Inggris (Jimin tahu artinya, tapi masa iya harus cerita ulang bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Yoongi pertama kali? Biarkan saja yang bersangkutan menjelaskannya sendiri). Hoseok geleng-geleng kepala dan memelototi kawan disebelahnya, "Joonie, aku tahu kamu suka sesuatu yang nasty, tapi tidak di hadapan juniorku yang polos dan lucu."

"Aku nggak bayangin sesuatu yang nasty. Cuma khawatir aja, kamu tahu kan Yoongi-hyung orangnya gimana. Sadisti―ADUH!" Beruntung, sebelum Jimin mendengar sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia ketahui, Hoseok mencubit lengan Namjoon keras-keras. Keduanya kemudian ribut sendiri, lupa kalau ada junior yang sebenarnya tidak polos-polos amat. Okelah, ia memang jomblo dengan perasaan terombang-ambing, belum pernah tahu rasanya _taken_ seperti apa. Tapi, bukan berarti ia tidak tahu ritual apa saja yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih, mulai dari taraf aman sampai berbahaya. _Hello,_ ia juga sudah terlatih menahan diri agar tidak terlihat seperti serigala lapar di hadapan Taehyung. Ia masih pria sehat yang cukup waras untuk tidak menerkam sahabatnya sendiri di malam hari. Paling-paling ia cuman terganggu dengan Taehyung yang suka buka-bukaan tanpa permisi, menyebabkannya sering bangun tengah malam untuk merenung di kamar mandi dan ya, Jimin, berhenti sampai di situ sebelum _rating_ cerita ini semakin naik.

"―Joon, plis! Aku nggak mau denger. Kamu terlalu banyak baca erotica."

"For scientific purpose, my dear friend."

Jimin kehilangan jejak perbincangan dua orang yang duduk di hadapannya selagi melamunkan Taehyung (di mana kamu sekarang, aku terjebak di sebuah kafe klasik bersama dua senior yang sedang adu mulut dan lelakimu yang entah kenapa nampak seperti anak sekolahan). Sepertinya pembicaraan mereka belok kemana-mana, membuat Jimin mempertanyakan apa ia memilih sosok panutan yang benar. Pikirannya kembali melayang sebelum terhenti paksa oleh kedatangan pelayan yang meminta maaf atas keterlambatan pesanan. Di baliknya, Yoongi berdiri sambil mengunyah kentang goreng. Begitu piring dan gelas tertata rapi di meja, menyebarkan bau kuat yang membangkitkan selera, Yoongi langsung duduk di sebelah Jimin tanpa aba-aba (memang cuman area itu yang kosong, tapi setidaknya beri Jimin jeda waktu untuk melapangkan hati).

"Yo."

"Hei, Hyung." Lagi-lagi Hoseok dan Namjoon merespon secara bersamaan, Jimin makin melihat mereka seperti anak kembar dengan kepribadian berbeda tapi tetap nyambung satu sama lain. Namjoon lanjut bertanya kenapa Yoongi bisa lama sekali bertransaksi, tak kunjung kembali sampai ia sudah ngobrol macam-macam bersama Hoseok dan Jimin. Yang ditanya hanya mangut-mangut dan bilang ada telepon penting dari kantor, jadi ia ke ruang terbuka sebentar sekalian merokok. Dikiranya gampang mengibuli orang, Jimin melirik sinis. Dari sikap dan caranya mengutarakan, jelas Yoongi menutup-nutupi sesuatu.

"Beneran dari kantor? Katanya malam ini nggak bisa lama-lama karena ada urusan. Ngaku aja, Hyung cuma mau ketemu si Adek dan berbuat tidak senonoh kan."

 _Good._ Jimin ingin bilang pada Hoseok kalau dua minggu terakhir Yoongi sudah terlalu banyak dapat jatah ― jika tidak, apa lagi yang membuat Jimin mengenakan _earphone_ semalaman sambil mengencangkan _volume_ musik dari _handphone_ -nya. Sebenarnya ia bisa kabur ke tempat Yuta, tapi pagi ini adalah jadwal mengajar dosen _killer_ dan ia khawatir bakal telat kalau sudah di dekat anak yang suka ngajakin nonton film nggak tau waktu. Lagian Jimin sudah berjanji akan pulang dan menemani Taehyung yang masih pusing dengan tugas apresiasi desain, kok taunya ada sepatu terkutuk bertengger di depan apartemen, alamat ada yang ngomel pagi-pagi karena tugasnya belum selesai.

"Hoseok, jaga mulutmu." Geram Yoongi, sambil menusukkan garpu pada _steak_ di hadapan. Pas sekali, ia jadi nampak seperti agen yang bisa mengeliminasi orang kapan saja. Sayangnya Hoseok tak gentar, ia malah mencibir dengan mengungkap kalau biasanya Yoongi-lah yang suka memancing pembicaraan kotor di meja makan. Semenjak pulang dari USA, Yoongi jadi lebih berani dan liar, padahal dulu ngomongin percintaan aja mukanya langsung semerah tomat. Maklum, doi miskin pengalaman. Sekali nulis lirik yang berkaitan dengan asmara saja harus membaca puluhan serial cantik. Nggak tahu dapat guru dari mana, kok tiba-tiba berubah imej jadi pria hidung belang. Jimin lagi-lagi terhibur dengan cara Hoseok menguliti identitas seseorang, apalagi reaksi Yoongi terlihat seperti ABG yang _denial_ ketika rahasianya dibocorkan (tidak berdaya tapi tetap emosi, padahal Jimin pikir ia tipe yang gampang mengabaikan sesuatu). Mungkin karena sudah berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang tahu plus minusnya? Jimin jadi membayangkan, suatu hari Hoseok akan mengungkit kejadian sore tadi ke orang lain. semua bisa saja terjadi, saat keduanya sudah dekat dan saling bertukar kisah hidup secara adil.

"Tapi real talk nih," Namjoon menghentikan pembahasan tentang masa lalu Yoongi dan menatap Jimin lekat-lekat, mulutnya masih mengunyah tapi siapapun bisa mendengar jelas saat ia mulai bertanya, "Apa kita akan membahas percintaan Yoongi-hyung saat teman satu apartemen dengan pacarnya ada di sini? Kulihat Jimin tambah merasa canggung sejak penambahan personil, jangan-jangan Yoongi-hyung sudah berbuat yang tidak-tidak di depan matanya?" _Call me nasty, tapi aku beneran penasaran, nih._ Jimin seperti bisa mendengar teriakan hati Namjoon. Dan ― _oh snap_ , ia menyadari kadar rasa canggung yang cenderung meninggi. Nafsu makannya hilang, meski ia tidak mau buru-buru pulang.

"Oh hehe, tidak apa―"

"Ya kalau Park Jimin tidak keberatan sih gapapa." Sahut Yoongi santai, walau detik berikutnya ia mendapat lirikan tajam dari Hoseok. Kalau saja ia tidak duduk di seberang, mungkin pipinya sudah dapat tampar atau bogem. Yak, mode serius siap hukum inilah yang membuat Jimin paranoid sendiri tiap berlatih. Untung Hoseok tidak mengambil langkah lebih jauh dan memilih untuk mengibas-ngibaskan tangan tanda tak terkesan.

"Abaikan aja. Jangan mau diceritain soal percintaan oleh orang satu itu," ujarnya sambil menoleh pada Jimin dengan ekspresi melembut, "aku justru penasaran, kalau kamu bisa satu apartemen dengan Taehyung … berarti kalian lumayan deket dong? Jarang-jarang gitu ada orang random mau joinan tinggal bareng, kecuali kalau woro-woro sih."

"Ehm," Jimin merasa suaranya semakin pelan, "ya, kita berteman sejak … kelas lima, sekolah dasar."

Tak disangka, pengakuannya barusan membuat tiga kawan berbincang terkesiap. Yoongi bahkan membelalakkan mata cukup lama, seperti mendengar gosip terpanas minggu ini. Padahal harusnya ia sudah tahu? Mengingat frekuensinya bertemu dan ngobrol macam-macam dengan Taehyung sudah cukup banyak? Taehyung tipe yang cukup aktif bercerita jadi seenggaknya (Jimin harap) kisah persahabatan mereka berdua nyelip sesekali. Masalah statusnya sebagai _dancer_ sih nggak seberapa penting. Haha. Bagus juga sih kalau situ baru tahu, biar sadar kalau ngaku-ngaku sebagai belahan jiwa tanpa mengindera fakta di sekitar adalah sebuah kesalahan. Di tengah proses melamunkan skenario jahat, Hoseok memecah hening dengan celetukan 'Wow' keras-keras. Jimin tidak tahu harus bangga atau malu sendiri jadinya. Seniornya itu terkesan dengan awetnya pertemanan Jimin dan Taehyung ― "Sepuluh tahun! God! Kita bertiga aja belum genap tujuh tahun!" komentarnya sambil gantian menunjuk ke arah Namjoon dan Yoongi.

Tidak ingin membuat imajinasi orang lain berkeliaran, Jimin langsung menceritakan bagaimana awal pertemuannya dengan Taehyung. Semua tidak lepas dari status mereka sebagai tetangga. Keluarga Jimin pindah dari Busan ke daerah asal Taehyung di Daegu; di sanalah mereka tumbuh dewasa dan mengenal satu sama lain. Bagaimana tidak; sudah seumuran, jarak rumah hanya sepuluhan meter, berangkat ke sekolah yang sama sejak masih menenteng ransel kecil dan kotak bekal, gimana mau nggak akrab? Memang, saat itu Jimin dan Taehyung bukan satu-satunya anggota geng bermain, mereka juga anak biasa yang suka bergaul dengan berbagai macam kawan baik di sekolah maupun di kompleks ― tapi keduanya sudah kadung nempel, mau dilepas lama-lama ya ujungnya barengan lagi. Orang bilang ini soal _chemistry_ , Jimin bilang ini adalah pertemuan yang ditakdirkan. Tapi ia tidak menceritakan bagian ini, tentu saja.

"Tuh, Hyung, jangan macam-macam sama Jimin, nanti kamu langsung diputus sama si Adek."

Jimin bisa melihat Yoongi sedikit merengut, sedangkan ia cuma bisa tertawa dalam hati. Mungkin Yoongi mengira ia dan Taehyung sekedar dekat karena berasal dari satu SMA, nggak tahunya sudah temenan sejak masih belum puber. Sambil menyantap makanan gratis (iya kan? tidak mungkin ia nanti dicegat buat patungan bayar, uhm) sekalem mungkin, Jimin mendengar kolaborasi cibiran dari bangku depan, tepat setelah Yoongi menjabarkan banyak alasan kenapa ia adalah sosok pacar idaman, tidak bakal diputus begitu saja tanpa menyisakan tangis dramatis dan penyesalan mendalam.

"Halah. Aku inget banget ya, momen Yoongi-hyung terbawa emosi … nangis jelek gara-gara dicuekin Adek sampai seminggu. Udah hampir putus tuh gara-gara Hyung gak bilang mau hengkang ke USA."

"Oh, aku inget … sebelum berangkat kan Yoongi-hyung datengin pertemuan bulanan kita dengan mata sembab dan ingus meluber."

"Woy ― diem kalian berdua!"

"Joon-ah, inget juga gak pas Yoongi-hyung merenung lihatin langit-langit sambil ngutip lirik lagu sedih nan cheesy ala remaja? Sayang, janganlah kau tinggalkanku…, lupakanku…, aku tanpamu… hanya butiran debu."

"Jung Hoseok. Kim Namjoon. Mampuslah."

Pfft, kalau Hoseok dan Namjoon berkolaborasi menyebar aib yang seperti ini sih, ia bisa betah nungguin mereka selesai sampai besok pagi. Lumayan, hiburan gratis di kala penat. Yoongi yang udah pasang imej berhati baja itu ternyata juga bisa emo dan nangisin anak orang. Ya sama sih, ia juga nggak sekali mengalami titik jatuh. Bedanya, Jimin anti ember dan nunjukkin kelemahan, sekali kepergok ia bisa jadi bulan-bulanan seperti Yoongi sekarang. Terlepas dari benar tidaknya kejadian yang diekspos, reaksi syok Yoongi cukup mencairkan suasana.

Setelah tawa mereda (Jimin masih cukup baik untuk tidak ikutan. dari tadi ia cuma senyam-senyum polos kok), Yoongi terlihat menyimpan dendam dan bersiap buka aib-aib kotor kapan saja. Tapi apa yang mereka bicarakan berikutnya mengubah atmosfir menjadi lebih kalem dan berfaedah. Namjoon mengeluarkan pemutar musik dan sepasang _earphone_ , menawarkan Jimin untuk mendengarkan lagu tertentu. ' _Ini punya geng kita sendiri,_ ' bisiknya sambil tersenyum bangga, ' _terus yang ada di akhir-akhir,_ _itu lagu Yoongi sebelum jadi produser langganan di sebuah agensi._ ' Jimin bisa merasakan seringai Yoongi tanpa harus melihatnya langsung, iya, iya, situ yang punya penghasilan dan bebas dari status pengangguran. Jimin tidak mendalami musik seperti halnya _dance_ , tapi karena orang-orang dekatnya sama-sama demen ngikutin musik terbaru, otomatis ia ikut dengerin beragam genre musik dari penyanyi atau idola yang berbeda. Saat ia mendengar musik garapan tiga sahabat, ia terkesan ― _ternyata musik mereka cukup keras, liriknya juga kuat, kenapa mereka gak bilang kalau jago nge-rap._ Jimin kira mereka bakal menulis lagu-lagu cinta yang enerjik, ternyata kebanyakan bercerita soal masa muda, mimpi dan perdjoeangan. Namjoon dengan kemampuan retorika ala-ala _salesman_ menjelaskan satu per satu lagu dan cerita singkat di balik proses pembuatan, tanpa menunggu ada yang tanya. Hoseok ikut menambahkan, dan Yoongi hanya mangut-mangut setuju.

"Kenapa kalian nggak coba debut di agensi, atau bikin konser sendiri gitu? Hoseok-hyung kan udah femes di ranah dance, bahkan punya fanbase sendiri, koneksi kalian juga pasti banyak, apalagi ada yang sudah kerja buat agensi tertentu." Komentar Jimin sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jari di meja, mengikuti melodi yang sedang diputar. Namjoon dan Hoseok yang serius melahap makanan langsung bertatapan satu sama lain dan meringis. Seperti ada jawaban ' _maunya sih gitu_ ' tapi tertimbun dalam diam.

"Masih jauh. Nungguin pada lulus kuliah dulu aja, dah." Sambung Yoongi tiba-tiba, membuat kedua juniornya gelagapan dan pura-pura tidak dengar. Skornya 1-1 ya, gengs? Jimin cuma bisa geleng-geleng. Ia tahu di antara mereka berempat, hanya Yoongi yang sudah 'lulus' ― _well,_ dia tidak menempuh pendidikan konvensinal dan mendapat status mahasiswa; Taehyung sempat cerita kalau Mas Pacar mengambil kursus untuk mendalami keahlian tertentu selepas SMA, kemudian terjun langsung untuk bekerja dan melanjutkan _passion-_ nya bermusik. Jimin gini-gini juga penasaran dengan serba-serbi musuh (uhuk), bisa sampai plesir ke Amerika sekalian menimba ilmu tuh gimana caranya. Barangkali Jimin bisa mengikuti jejak si Mas suatu saat nanti.

Topik kuliah dan lulus sepertinya menjadi momok tersendiri bagi beberapa manusia, karena itu Hoseok mencoba mengalihkannya pada topik lain dengan halus. Sambil mengusap bibirnya yang belepotan saus, ia berkedip-kedip pada Jimin, "Jimin-ah, omong-omong, kamu juga lumayan terkenal lho. Kamu mau nggak, nanti kita rekrut sebagai bagian promosi kalau sudah debut?" Ada penekanan dalam kata 'debut' yang membuat Jimin paham bahwa mereka masih punya keinginan besar untuk mewujudkannya.

"Hyung, ngaco ah." _Terkenal dari mana, aku tuh nggak pernah bikin orang tergugah masuk klub atau bikin cewek-cewek pingsan sekali manggung. Adanya aku bikin mereka dendam karena terus latihan bareng senior legendaris :)_

"Kalau kamu udah sampai final, kamu jelas udah terkenal di kalangan komunitas dan klub _dance_. Kalau tidak percaya, kapan-kapan aku kenalin deh, sama mereka-mereka." Hoseok menyebutkan beberapa nama _dancer_ yang Jimin pernah dengar nama dan lihat penampilannya, tapi belum sampai pada taraf berkenalan secara personal, ah, ia tidak mau terjebak delusi bisa bergaul dengan mereka-mereka secepatnya. Walau Hoseok bukan tipe yang suka mengumbar janji-janji palsu, sih, setahu Jimin.

"Oh iya, Jimin masuk final kompetisi _dance_ seperti Hoseok dulu, kan ya!" sahut Namjoon dengan penuh antusias. Jimin harusnya tidak kaget, karena Hoseok sempat bilang sudah menceritakan beberapa hal tentangnya pada Namjoon dan Yoongi, tanpa menyebut nama. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya sedikit memalukan, apalagi pada momen selanjutnya, Namjoon ingin mendengar celotehnya soal _dance ("Kamu pasti bisa lebih oke daripada Hoseok.")_ dan proses lomba tahun ini, bagaimana Jimin bisa mengalahkan kontestan lain dan melaju sampai babak akhir. Jimin langsung tersipu begitu Hoseok memberi siulan menggoda, ' _Ini nih junior kesayangan saya._ ' ― ya ampun,bisa-bisanya Hoseok mengaku tanpa ragu, ia kan jadi kegeeran. Selama ini Hoseok jarang terlihat mencurahkan perhatian spesial pada junior tertentu, semua diperlakukannya sama dan profesional saat latihan; meski pernah mentraktir, ngajak jalan si ini dan si itu. Atau Jimin saja yang tidak sadar ada orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan penuh harap?

Jimin mulai bercerita dengan senyum merekah, kali ini tidak menyadari Yoongi sedang mengamatinya dengan seksama.

―

"Terima kasih banyak, Hyung." Jimin menunduk dalam-dalam di hadapan Hoseok, sesaat sebelum undur diri. "Perasaanku sudah jadi lebih baik." _Meskipun hampir dua jam duduk bersebelahan dengan orang_ _tertentu_ , batinnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Hoseok membalasnya dengan pelukan singkat dan tepukan di pundak, seperti yang beberapa kali ia lakukan sebagai pertanda 'Semangat, ya!'

"Kita harus lebih banyak hang out. Mungkin setelah kompetisi? Aku akan mengajak Namjoon dan Yoongi melihat penampilanmu Sabtu nanti." Bisik Hoseok dengan mengedipkan mata. Jimin mengangguk, entah harus senang atau khawatir. Kalau Taehyung datang, ia jelas akan mengajak Yoongi ― Jimin tidak siap untuk menuntaskan taruhannya dengan Yuta kalau harus menculik Taehyung dari Yoongi dahulu. Ia punya hak sebagai sahabat terbaik, tapi kenapa ia merasa licik terus menggunakan status itu sebagai alasan? Apa ini hanya efek jiwa pengecut yang bersembunyi di balik selimut? Ah, cukup sampai di situ, Park! Jalani kompetisi dulu, menyatakan cinta kemudian. Jimin harus memegang prinsip tersebut sampai datangnya hari H.

"Hoseok, kau yakin tidak ingin naik mobilku? Aku mengantar Namjoon," sahut Yoongi dari belakang, Jimin tidak sadar ia dipandang sejenak sebelum Yoongi menambahkan, "… dan Jimin. Tidak searah, tapi percayalah urusanku masih bisa diatur. Aku tidak terburu-buru."

 _Bilang saja mau cari muka biar bisa bertemu dengan so-called belahan jiwa._ Jimin mengendikkan bahu sambil pura-pura melihat sekeliling.

"Halah, Hyung. Aku mau jalan dan naik transportasi umum saja. Ada sesuatu yang harus kubeli juga di perjalanan buat Dawon-noona. Jimin-ah, sampaikan salamku pada Taehyung. See you tomorrow!" Hoseok melambaikan tangan, bersiap lari menyusuri trotoar sebelum Namjoon yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Yoongi, bergerak mengikuti dari belakang dan berteriak, "Seok-ah! Tunggu!"

Jimin berkedip-kedip bingung saat Hoseok berlari semakin kencang dan Namjoon mengejarnya. Sampai keduanya menghilang dari pandangan, tertutup massa yang berbondong-bondong menyusuri jalan. Yang benar saja, kenapa kalian meninggalkanku bersama orang ini, batinnya tanpa melirik ke arah Yoongi. Ia juga heran kenapa Yoongi tidak bereaksi heboh ketika Namjoon menyusul Hoseok tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Seingat Jimin, Namjoon bilang tempat tinggalnya saat ini searah dengan kediaman Yoongi, karena itu ia langsung mengiyakan saat Yoongi menawarkan tebengan. Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah pikiran? Hmm, mungkin mereka punya kepentingan lain yang tak bisa dibagi-bagi. Sekarang, masalahnya adalah, apa Jimin harus semobil dengan pacar sahabat yang belum bisa ia restui? Oh No. Plis, ia berharap Yoongi melupakan kata-katanya dan membiarkan Jimin pulang sendiri dengan sehat sejahtera.

"Yak. terus begitu sampai bau kentut jadi wangi."

 _Excuse me._

Sambil garuk-garuk kepala, Yoongi memberi kode pada Jimin untuk mengikutinya menuju lokasi parkiran. Tunggu, apa maksudnya? Ya ― ia kaget Yoongi tetap mau mengantar sekalipun mereka belum klik satu sama lain, tapi sindiran halusnya barusan lebih menarik perhatian.

"Mereka itu sudah saling suka sejak SMA."

 _Uh._

"Namjoon selalu mengira Hoseok hanya mau sama cewek, secara, dia populer dan suka khilaf ― i mean, dia sering terlihat bareng cewek yang berbeda buat diajak bersenang-senang, kau tahu lah. Sementara Hoseok mengira Namjoon tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, lebih suka berkencan dengan buku dan ngobrol soal bisnis." Yoongi bercerita selagi mengeluarkan kunci dan masuk ke mobil. Tanpa perlu disuruh, Jimin berjalan ke arah pintu seberang.

"Kenapa kau cerita soal ini padaku?" tanya Jimin begitu duduk berdampingan dengan Yoongi, lagi. Tapi kali ini tidak ada rasa kabur-kaburan yang menyertai. Ia ingin mendengar lebih lanjut soal Hoseok dan Namjoon, karena hubungan mereka sangat alami, sampai-sampai Jimin tidak menyadari ada intrik yang tersembunyi. Siapa sangka ternyata Hoseok punya masalah yang terdengar begitu remeh, tapi bertahun-tahun tak bisa selesai? Soal cinta-cintaan lagi. Kan Jimin banget tuh. Pantas saja Hoseok langsung bisa menebak patah hati sebagai salah satu persoalan pribadinya; mungkin dari situ ia ikut merefleksikan kisah hidupnya. Ada rasa bersalah sudah menuduh Hoseok berencana yang tidak-tidak dan menjalani hari seolah bebas masalah. Nyatanya tiap manusia selalu punya sisi yang tidak ingin ditampakkan pada orang-orang di sekelililing.

"Biar kamu gak kegeeran, siapa tahu Hoseok ngajakin kamu ke sini biar dia gak grogi berduaan dengan Namjoon kalau aku mendadak pulang."

"Bangsat."

Udah serius juga.

"Nggak apa, aku cuman bosen ngamati mereka tarik ulur kayak cacing tanah. Lihat saja, besok pasti Hoseok datang ke tempat latihan dengan mata bengkak. Karena malam ini Namjoon meninggalkannya di tengah jalan, tanpa bisa ngobrol apa-apa." Jelas Yoongi, menatap jalanan yang masih dipenuhi orang selagi memanaskan mesin. Pilihan kata Yoongi cukup kasar, tapi tepat sasaran. _Hell,_ bahkan secara tidak langsung ia menyindir Jimin yang sampai sekarang masih jalan di tempat.

"Kenapa kau tidak bantu mereka?" (Iya, Jimin sadar masih tidak memakai embel-embel _sunbae_ atau _hyung_ , rasanya ia bisa _relate_ dengan Jungkook di saat seperti ini.)

"Ngapain?" bukannya tersinggung, Yoongi malah terkekeh. "Aku tak bisa memaksakan keinginanku melihat mereka bersama kalau mereka saja masih belum siap."

Kalimat terakhir Yoongi sebelum mulai menjalankan mobil terus terngiang di kepala Jimin. Hari ini ia sudah menangis di hadapan Hoseok sambil menumpahkan beban, masa ia harus menangisi kisah cintanya di hadapan Yoongi, dari sekian banyak orang yang ia kenal? Ogah aja. Walhasil, ia mengalihkan bibit-bibit gejolak dengan mengeluarkan _handphone,_ membalas pesan-pesan yang menggunung dan mengecek berita terbaru lewat media sosial. Diiringi musik _hip-hop_ tanpa henti dari _tape_ , Jimin dan Yoongi terjebak hening dan fokus pada pegangan masing-masing. Tak perlulah menunjukkan jalan tercepat, Yoongi pasti sudah hafal di luar kepala arah menuju apartemen Jimin… uhm, Taehyung. sesekali Jimin melirik ke arah depan, menemukan beberapa stiker kecil berbahasa Inggris menempel. Desainnya sangat lucu sampai Jimin lupa pemiliknya adalah orang _super edgy_ (luarnya aja, kata Hoseok).

"Itu Tae yang nempelin."

Sial, sampai kapan orang rese ini membaca jalan pikiran. Padahal Jimin mencoba kalem dan _subtle_ , kok sempat saja Yoongi memperhatikan gerak-gerik tidak pentingnya.

"Dia selalu memaksaku terlihat lebih merakyat dan menggemaskan. Apa maksudnya coba?" ada senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya, Jimin ingin membalas _'Apa maksudnya kamu cerita soal Taehyung tiba-tiba, mau ngomporin?'_ dengan ketus, tapi ia bakal terdengar seperti ABG labil.

Sampai di lampu merah, Yoongi kembali menginisiasi obrolan. Jimin kira ia bukan tipe yang suka basa-basi, paling cuman memberitahu info penting lalu diam seribu bahasa. Mengingat saat di kafe, ia lebih banyak mendengar dan mengomentari cerita yang ia anggap penuh dusta. Ternyata, ia malah membeberkan fakta tentang Namjoon dan Hoseok seperti _breaking news_ yang tidak perlu disembunyikan. Mungkin ini efek menjadi obat nyamuk selama bertahun-tahun, untung saja sekarang ia sudah punya tempat lain untuk berlari (Taehyung, siapa lagi) ketika keduanya sudah kumat jauh-jauhan. Coba Yoongi menetap selamanya di USA, apa yang bisa membuat pasangan bodoh itu nyaman bertemu dalam satu meja? Dalam satu tahun terakhir ini saja, mereka menumbalkan Seokjin untuk jadi penengah. Mendengar nama Seokjin, dahi Jimin berkerut, seperti pernah tahu di suatu tempat. Begitu Yoongi bergumam, _'Padahal Seokjin-hyung sibuknya sudah gak karuan',_ barulah Jimin ngeh dan langsung membelalakkan mata,

"Kim Seokjin The Rising Actor?"

"Ya, ya, dia sepupunya Namjoon. Seniorku waktu SMA. Dan kamu tahu? Kafe tempat kita nongkrong tadi milik keluarganya."

Dunia ini begitu sempit dan kejam. Pantas saja ketiganya begitu _enjoy_ di kafe seperti sudah ada di rumah sendiri, tanpa khawatir ada yang terganggu dengan penampilan (dan gaya mengobrol) mereka yang sedikit berbeda dibanding pengunjung lainnya. Ternyata sudah jadi pelanggan tetap dan dikenal jajaran staf, toh. Ia juga akhirnya tahu mengapa Taehyung bisa mendapatkan _signed photobook_ Love Yourself, padahal ngikutin dramanya saja tidak. Tau-tau ia pulang membawa barang berharga bagi gadis kekinian itu dan memajangnya di meja belajar. Pasti Yoongi memberikannya pada suatu momen karena si empunya tidak sudi memajang muka flamboyan senior di kamarnya yang suci (itu hanya imajinasi Jimin, siapa yang tahu.)

"Hoseok itu … terlalu memproyeksikan Namjoon sebagai sosok yang polos, tanpa dosa."

"Tapi Hoseok-hyung menganggapnya nasty dan suka baca erotica?"

"Justru itu. Dikiranya Namjoon tahu seks hanya dari buku, alias teori semata." Yoongi geleng-geleng kepala, sementara Jimin terbatuk-batuk mendengar penjelasan tanpa sensor dari lawan bicara. "Rasa mereka tumbuh dari pertemanan akrab dan saling percaya, keduanya tak mau mengkhianati status yang sudah dibangun sejak lama ― konyol sekali. Mereka berkali-kali muncul di mimpi basah satu sama lain dan masih menganggap perasaannya tak pantas? Aku sangat terkesan."

Muka Jimin sudah merah padam. _Thanks to_ sopir malam ini yang sudah mengajaknya membahas topik intim tentang orang yang baru saja dikenal, dan satu senior yang baru ia dekati secara hati ke hati. Ia penasaran, tapi nggak perlu juga diceritain sejauh ini. Apa benar dulunya Yoongi orang yang tertutup dan malu-malu tiap ngomongin cinta? Kok sekarang cepet banget bikin orang lain malu sendiri dengerin omongannya. Apalagi deskripsi tentang hubungan Hoseok dan Namjoon menggoyahkan pertahanan Jimin. Hati kecilnya berdoa, semoga suatu hari keduanya bisa saling jujur dan mendapatkan yang terbaik. Hoseok sudah susah payah mengesampingkan perasaan demi pertemanan; padahal tanpa berbuat apapun sebenarnya ia sudah memenangkan hati Namjoon. Sambil menutupi muka, Jimin membayangkan bagaimana campur aduknya pikiran Hoseok tiap melewati berbagai kompetisi, sementara ia yang baru mewakili kampus satu kali saja udah galau setengah mati.

"Saling diam begitu, akhirnya mereka tidak sadar ada orang lain yang tersakiti. Coba tebak berapa cewek yang ditolak Namjoon hanya karena ia bingung? Hoseok apalagi, ia pasti sudah bosan cari orang buat substitusi."

Jimin menelan ludah.

Samar-samar terlihat wajah beberapa orang di masa sekolah dan awal-awal kuliah yang sudah memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaan pada Jimin, hanya untuk ditolak dengan senyum dan gumam lirih, 'Maaf, aku belum tertarik menjalin hubungan' (yang harusnya berbunyi 'Maaf, hatiku sudah terkunci').

…

"Kamu sendiri gimana?"

Yoongi sempat hilang fokus dan mengerem dadakan, tapi goncangan mobil tidak membuat Jimin kaget, tetap melepaskan tatapan: Apa maksud pertanyaan barusan.

Keduanya saling diam selama beberapa menit. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Yoongi melanjutkan pertanyaan ambigunya, tangan kirinya bergerak untuk mengatur suhu dalam dan mengganti putaran musik dengan informasi radio. Jimin bisa bosan mendengar ocehan penyiar tentang kondisi cuaca, lalu lintas, sampai daftar tindak kriminal yang diakhiri dengan pesan 'waspada saat berjalan atau berkendara'. Di satu sisi, ia juga berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Hoseok dan Namjoon. Tidak mungkin Namjoon tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan Hoseok tanpa ngobrol apapun, kan? Kalau prediksi Yoongi benar, harus bagaimana ia menghadapi seniornya besok? Masih ada dua kali jadwal latihan sebelum istirahat total. Sabar. H-5 kompetisi. H-5 Jimin menunjukkan tekad dan mengakhiri siksaan berkepanjangan ―

"Kapan kamu mau nembak Taehyung?"

"Whattheactualfuck."

Jimin mendadak lupa cara bernafas. "Dari mana kau tahu, Min?" desisnya sambil mengepalkan tangan. Mau nonjok kaca tapi nggak mau kena simalakama.

"Kau bertanya padaku, Park?" Yoongi tertawa, tidak membalas kontak mata seolah lupa kalau lawan bicara masih semobil dengannya. "Setelah aku bercerita panjang lebar tentang dua sahabat yang cintanya nggak kelar-kelar? Jelas aku menyadarinya, Bodoh. Saat kita bertemu, aku langsung tahu kamu bukan sekedar teman yang kebetulan menghabiskan waktu bersama selama bertahun-tahun dan tinggal dalam satu atap."

Tentu saja, mudah bagi Yoongi untuk mendeteksi perasaan terpendam dalam diri seseorang setelah enam tahun lebih bergaul dengan dua sahabat yang selalu mengelak dari kenyataan. Jimin juga harusnya ingat, ia tidak pernah bisa bermanis muka di hadapan Yoongi. Kalau tidak terpancing emosi, ia pasti ogah-ogahan kalau yang bersangkutan muncul di hadapan. Sepanjang malam ini saja, Jimin bertingkah standar, nggak sopan-sopan amat. Ia hanya menanggapi Hoseok dan Namjoon, selebihnya yang nampak adalah _poker face_. Rasa tidak sukanya begitu berkobar, sampai lupa gimana caranya majang wajah malaikat. Pas berdua di mobil saja, berapa kali coba ia membalas Yoongi dengan kalimat non-formal?

"Meski aku terlihat seperti pria brengsek yang tidak peka, aku bisa mendeteksi predator dalam sekali kedip." Sungguh pernyataan yang sinis dan bikin panas hati, meski dilontarkan dengan intensi menggoda, bukan memojokkan. Yoongi bisa saja senyam-senyum tanpa beban, menganggap topik yang sedang mereka goreng sebagai sesuatu yang wajar diperbincangkan antar pria. Masalahnya, Jimin ini orangnya sensian, ia jelas tidak terima dijuluki sebagai predator. Sudah dibilang, selama ini ia bukan tipe yang akan menyerang gebetannya secara tiba-tiba, tak peduli situasi kondisi. _Pride_ -nya sebagai _gentleman_ tercoreng dong, ngawur, ia belum berminat mendaftar jadi buaya darat dengan nafsu tak tertahan.

"Mohon maaf ya saya bukan predator. Saya belum pernah membuat Kim Taehyung bangun dengan kondisi telanjang dan penuh bekas kecupan―"

Perubahan gaya bahasa Jimin menandakan, ia sedang tidak suka diajak bercanda soal hal-hal seperti ini. Fokusnya memang kembali teralih pada _handphone_ , tidak sudi menatap Yoongi lama-lama. Tapi raut mukanya sudah seperti prajurit yang berdiri di garda depan, siap memenuhi panggilan perang. Ayo aja sih kalau detik ini juga ia diajak duel _1 on 1_ di pinggir jalan.

"Saya juga bukan pria kinky yang memaksanya memanggil saya Daddy."

(Sumpah, Jimin serius dan tidak ingin memulai _skit_ episode kesekian. Sialnya, di hadapan Yoongi ia sudah seperti komedian televisi nasional. Bisa nggak sih situ berhenti menertawakan apapun yang ia utarakan? Ia tidak butuh apresiasi semacam itu, masih mending nebeng ke mobil orang yang suka pura-pura tidak mendengar atau membiarkannya tidur sejenak hingga berhenti di tempat tujuan.)

"Ternyata benar." Adalah ujaran terakhir Yoongi sebelum sesi percakapan mereka tergantung. Memang ambigu dan terkesan memancing, tapi Jimin masih cukup sabar untuk tidak menanggapinya secara impulsif. Di satu sisi, ia bersyukur dalam dua puluh menit berikut, tidak ada lagi adegan sindir-menyindir atau hina-menghina yang membuat kesan terhadap satu sama lain semakin jelek, tapi sisi lain ia juga mempertanyakan sejauh mana Yoongi bisa menangkap perasaannya ― karena sepertinya ia lebih andal dalam mengindera dibanding senior-senior lain. Juga lebih cablak. Mulutnya mungkin sama panasnya dengan mulut _vlogger_ yang hobi ke luar negeri mencicipi mie instan dengan tambahan 100 cabe: bisa bikin nangis, tapi betah ingin coba lagi. _Wait_ , kenapa Jimin terdengar seperti menaruh kagum pada kejujuran tanpa beban Mr. Min? Nggak lah ya, gimana-gimana Jimin masih prefer pendekatan personal ala Mr. Nakamoto

Saat jalan yang dilalui sudah terlihat sangat familiar, Jimin mengencangkan ransel dan siap melompat keluar tanpa salam. Bodo amat dibilang tidak sopan, izinkan Jimin membalas kekalahan bertubi-tubi dengan berhenti jadi anak baik-baik. Yak, tapi tetap saja, bukan Yoongi namanya kalau tidak melakukan sesuatu di luar dugaan. Sesampainya di depan kompleks apartemen, ia tidak lantas membuka kunci sehingga Jimin gagal menjalankan rencananya cabut sekali mobil berhenti. Ia juga mengecilkan _volume_ radio yang menjadi pihak penetral suasana ketika sopir dan penumpang lagi krik-krik alias masuk dalam fase diem-dieman. Kalau sudah begini maunya apa coba? Apa situ mau interogasi lebih lanjut tentang statusnya sebagai predator? Bukankah cukup jelas, Jimin tuh cuman pelaku _pining_. Kalau ia pernah melakukan tindak _stalking_ , pastilah ia tahu kalau Taehyung sudah lama _taken_. Ia orang yang menghargai privasi (asal privasinya sendiri tidak diganggu). Belum sempat protes macam-macam, Yoongi melepas sabuk pengaman dan mendekat ke arahnya ― terlalu dekat untuk ukuran dua manusia yang harusnya berhadapan sebagai saingan cinta. Bete banget kan: sudut mereka sudah seperti dua sejoli yang hampir berciuman. Bedanya, Jimin hanya berhasrat nampol muka Yoongi keras-keras.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksakan idealismemu pada orang lain, Park."

Kali ini Yoongi tersenyum kecil, tidak menampakkan seringai menyebalkan atau mulut yang mengerucut seperti yang Jimin ingat sebagai ekspresi hariannya. Tapi senyuman yang bagi ibu-ibu tetangga terlihat manis dan murni itu, di mata Jimin tetap menyimpan sesuatu yang tidak sehat.

"Kau pikir, yang meminta perlakuan keras sekaligus mendapat panggilan manja siapa? Coba geledah lemari kecil di samping kasur sahabat tersayangmu itu, saat menemukan benda-benda tertentu, mungkin pikiranmu akan jadi lebih terbuka."

"Aku … benar-benar membencimu, Min."

"Waduh jangan, dong. Kita harus menjalin hubungan baik. Teman kita saling mengenal juga, kan." Yoongi menepuk-nepuk pundak Jimin pelan, seperti bapak guru saat menasehati murid-muridnya yang berulah dengan kata-kata bijak. Tunggu, perumpamaan macam apa itu, Jimin tidak sudi. Labil sih iya, tapi semua tingkah judesnya pada Yoongi masih dibawah kendali pikiran logis. Ia bukan lelaki yang mudah cemburu buta lantas menghalalkan segala cara untuk membasmi penghalang.

"Salam buat Taehyung. Bilang kalau malam ini aku tidak bisa mampir dan mengajaknya bermain. Oh, atau kau mau sesekali menggantikanku meladeni saat gairahnya sedang membara?"

"YOU FUCKER."

 _Aku nggak sekotor itu, Setan Alas._

"Good luck buat kompetisi dance-nya. Ditunggu kapan mau nyatain cinta."

Jimin tidak tahan lagi. ujung-ujungnya ia memberi tonjokan tepat di muka jelek Yoongi. Ya, makin jelek selama ia memandangnya sebagai anak kecil yang mudah menangis saat digoda dan dijadikan bahan tertawaan.

―

Malam itu, Jimin kembali kehilangan hasrat untuk bersih diri, beres-beres, atau sekedar nyiapin bahan kuliah. Ia cuma ingin tidur dan melupakan sejenak memori indahnya yang digeser memori jelek selama sehari. Ternyata ada dua spesies manusia yang sama-sama rese, asik kali ya kalau Jungkook dan Yoongi dikurung di kandang untuk beradu mulut sampai capek. Sebenarnya, kalau sepanjang perjalanan pulang Yoongi hanya curhat colongan soal kisah kasih dua sahabatnya mungkin Jimin oke-oke aja, cuma dia sudah berani memancing titik lemah yang mati-matian ia sembunyikan. Membongkar kedoknya tanpa ampun lagi. Toleransi dan pikiran positifnya pada musisi satu itu pun langsung hilang. Lambaikan tangan pada imej mahasiswa kalem super sopan, maaf banget, tapi aslinya Jimin juga punya sisi-sisi preman. Ia tipe yang akan bermain fisik ketika lawan bicaranya sudah keterlaluan.

"Jiminie? Kamu habis dari mana?"

Biasanya Taehyung mudah sekali membaca Jimin saat sedang _badmood_ , jadi ia tidak bisa menampakkan senyum palsu atau nekat membalikkan fakta kali ini. Sejak pagi Jimin sudah terlalu banyak mendapat badai emosi, ia tidak mau menyiksa diri lebih jauh dengan menarik Taehyung secara langsung pada putaran masalahnya. Meskipun sekilas, ia melihat sahabatnya sudah memasang ekspresi khawatir. Sial, ia tidak mau membuat Taehyung kepikiran lantas menyatakan diri gagal sebagai kawan yang baik. Tapi apa yang mau ia ceritakan? 'Hai, Tae. Hari ini aku gegeran lagi sama Jeon Kampret, padahal _mood_ -ku udah jelek dari berangkat kuliah. Untungnya ada Hoseok-hyung dateng dan nawarin buat _sharing_. Aku nangis lho gara-gara dipancing terus soal kompetisi, akhirnya diajak makan bareng deh buat nenangin diri. Tebak, aku ketemu siapa? Ketemu gebetan Hoseok-hyung dan pacarmu! Dunia ini sempit kan? Kenapa kamu ga bilang kalau kenal sama mereka? Teganya. Terus kan harusnya aku bisa seneng-seneng, menyehatkan fisik dan batin selama bergaul dengan yang berpengalaman langsung. Tapi kenapa aku jadi makin bete ya? Gimana nasib kompetisi ntar kalau petuah Hoseok-hyung ketimbun omongan Min Yoongi terus?'

…

" … Yoongi-hyung ngomong apa ke kamu?"

 _Shit._

Apa Jimin tak sadar sudah menyuarakan pikirannya keras-keras? Sebelum bisa mengelak atau kabur dari percakapan dengan bilang lagi mabuk, maaf kalau omongan tidak sinkron dengan kenyataan, Taehyung lebih dulu memegangi tangan Jimin erat-erat dan memandangnya serius. "Aku juga baru tahu kalau Yoongi-hyung dan Hoseok-hyung berteman akhir-akhir ini, selama ini aku mengira Hoseok-nya Yoongi-hyung berbeda dengan Hoseok-hyung pelatihmu … aku pun tak bermaksud menyembunyikan karena kupikir, kau akan tahu juga dalam waktu dekat. Tapi kalau pertemuanmu dengan geng Yoongi-hyung bikin bete daripada senang, aku jadi menyesal tidak memberitahumu dari awal."

"Ti, tidak, Tae. Tidak apa-apa. ini ― ini masalah ketidakpercayaan terhadap, uh, diriku sendiri." Jimin menjelaskan dengan terbata-bata. _Tidak sekarang, Tae, aku masih belum siap,_ ujarnya dalam diam, sambil memastikan mulutnya tidak berkhianat lagi.

"Jiminie, aku tahu Yoongi-hyung kadang brengsek dan bikin sakit hati. Tolong ceritakan apa yang sudah dia perbuat sehingga membuatmu pulang dengan wajah hampir menangis gini. Dia tidak tahu mencari gara-gara dengan Jiminie-ku sama dengan mencari gara-gara denganku."

Entah apa yang membuat Jimin tertawa getir; Taehyung blak-blakan soal sisi buruk lelakinya, Taehyung bilang wajahnya seperti mau menangis padahal ia sudah sekuat tenaga menampakkan _poker face_ , atau Taehyung dengan mudahnya menyebutkan 'Jiminie-ku' padahal ia tahu Jimin tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya (selama ia sudah jadi milik seseorang). Tapi ia tidak menolak saat Taehyung menawarkan dekapan hangat, sambil mengusap punggungnya dengan hati-hati. kapan terakhir kali mereka berpelukan? Rasanya sudah lama sekali, atau Jimin saja yang sedang ingin dramatis. Jujur, ia bisa sangat tamak dan haus perhatian. Hanya saja, ia tidak pernah menampakkannya, apalagi setelah sadar bahwa ia lebih ingin menjadi teman hidup Taehyung daripada teman sejak kecil. Ia tidak ingin menjadi orang yang cuma menghiasi masa lalu, tapi juga mengisi masa kini, dan masa depan Taehyung.

 _Aku sebegini sayangnya padamu._

Mengingat Taehyung saat sedang jatuh selalu membuat dadanya sesak, spontan saja ia melingkarkan tangan pada pinggang dan membuat tubuh keduanya semakin merapat. Ia bisa mendengar Taehyung mengomel karena posisi mereka kali ini membuat tubuhnya geli. Bukannya mundur, Jimin malah memberi gelitikan singkat yang dibalas cubitan kecil di lengan.

 _Kadang aku bingung, kenapa harus kamu._

"Taehyungie, apa Min Yoongi pernah membuatmu marah?" tanya Jimin, sesaat setelah ia berhasil menstabilkan sendu dan kobaran amarah. Ia mencari cara agar Taehyung tidak penasaran lagi dengan apa yang dikatakan Yoongi-hyung saat bertemu dengannya tadi, atau memaksanya mengaku sudah sempat menonjok muka. Ia mengalihkannya pada sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuatnya bercerita lama sampai ngantuk-ngantuk sendiri. Sungguh, yang seperti ini terkesan jahat, tapi toh akan tiba saat di mana Taehyung tahu semuanya; saat Jimin benar-benar sanggup menjalin hubungan sebagai teman selamanya, atau mengalami titik balik yang ekstrim. Karena siapa yang tahu, Taehyung akan pergi dari sisinya, menjauhi Jimin karena rasa bersalah?

"Wah itu sih sudah bakatnya." Seloroh Taehyung dengan nada sarkatis, sembari memaksa Jimin untuk menyandarkan kepala pada pundaknya. Ia kemudian bercerita singkat tentang kencan mereka yang berkali-kali terinterupsi gara-gara pertengkaran tentang hal-hal sepele; Yoongi terlalu pemilih untuk ukuran Taehyung dan bagi Yoongi, Taehyung terlalu pasrah. Taehyung mengaku cukup sering mendiamkan pacarnya sampai yang bersangkutan kalang kabut, bertanya-tanya apa ia melakukan sesuatu yang salah lagi. Sebenarnya simpel, Yoongi tidak mesti melakukan hal sensasional untuk membuat Taehyung kesal, cukup dengan melontarkan kata-kata menusuk ― baik sengaja atau tidak. Pernah suatu hari, Yoongi berkomentar pedas tentang pilihan baju Taehyung seperti kritikus _fashion_. _Mood_ Taehyung langsung jatuh dan tidak mau diajak jalan selama seminggu. Yoongi juga tidak jarang menyebutnya bocah dengan nada mengejek di ruang publik.

"Dia tidak pernah sejahat itu pada Hoseok-hyung atau teman-teman dekatnya. Rasanya cuma aku saja yang terus diperlakukan seperti hama pengganggu. Aku jadi bingung, kenapa bisa cinta dengan orang seperti dia."

"Tae," kilah Jimin, "kamu sudah menceritakan padaku seribu satu alasan kenapa Min Yoongi adalah 'pria yang ditakdirkan' kapan hari, kenapa sekarang kamu malah bertanya-tanya?"

Benar, Jimin masih ingat jelas pipi yang merona merah dan mata penuh bintang ketika Taehyung mendeskripsikan Yoongi seperti penulis biografi. Ia memang beberapa kali menyebutkan kalau kepribadiannya dengan Yoongi sangat kontras bila disandingkan, tapi itulah yang membuat mereka saling mengisi; belajar bagaimana mengedepankan persamaan dibanding meributkan perbedaan. Oke, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi Taehyung memang jauh lebih kalem dibanding masa-masa sekolah dulu, tapi Jimin tidak serta merta mengakui itu semua terjadi karena Yoongi dong. Kalau sewaktu-waktu Taehyung bilang ia jadi pribadi yang lebih baik berkat sering bergaul dengan Yoongi, mungkin di belakang punggung Jimin bakal mengacungkan jari tengah. Memberi orang brengsek itu penghargaan terlalu tinggi akan membuat kepalanya jadi makin besar.

"Hmmm begitulah. We're two perfectly matching pieces, just different puzzles~" Taehyung bersiul-siul dan balik melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jimin. Sesaat Jimin merasa apa yang barusan didengungkan Taehyung sebagai gambaran sempurna hubungan mereka sebagai sahabat, tapi setelah mengingat-ingat lagi lirik Amor Fati, ia sadar diri dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Oh, jadi dia kitab suci sekaligus majalah porno di bawah tempat tidurmu?"

"Jiminie," desis Taehyung sambil meringis malu, "lebih tepatnya, dia virus sekaligus vaksinku."

Mereka kembali bercerita untuk menaikkan aura positif setelah itu (Taehyung sudah mendeklarasikan diri sebagai penghibur jiwa Jimin yang sedang gundah, karena merasa bahwa senior-senior tertentu gagal mewujudkannya). Jimin diam-diam merasa bersyukur 'tidak sengaja' membeberkan soal pertemuannya dengan Yoongi, juga merasa lega karena Taehyung tidak mengungkit-ungkit perkataan Yoongi mana yang bikin bete luar biasa. Mungkin Taehyung berpikir, Yoongi tidak sadar menyakiti perasaan orang lain lewat opininya yang blak-blakan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Padahal Jimin 1000% yakin Yoongi sadar dan sengaja mencari gara-gara.

Ah sudahlah, pikir Jimin selagi menggenggam jari-jari lembut sahabatnya.

"Aku yakin kamu bisa memenangkan kompetisi besok. Aku bersaksi atas perjuanganmu selama sebulan terakhir dan kemampuan yang sudah kamu asah bertahun-tahun!" Taehyung menarik pipi Jimin dengan antusias, sementara yang bersangkutan hanya membalas dengan anggukan pelan.

 _Aku lebih ingin memenangkanmu, sesungguhnya._

* * *

Kompetisi bagi beberapa orang adalah makanan sehari-hari; tidak ada artinya hidup tanpa dipacu dengan banyak persaingan. Kalah-menang bukan tujuan, hanya satu dari beberapa aspek yang mampu menggoyang rutinitas datar dan membosankan. Jimin bukan orang yang memiliki tekad kuat seperti ini, sayangnya. Bukannya ia tidak pernah mengikuti kompetisi ― justru ia familiar sekali dengan perebutan juara dan gengsi sejak masih sekolah dasar. Tapi kebanyakan kompetisi yang diikutinya, adalah sebuah titah, bukan berasal dari kesadaran diri sepenuhnya.

Tidak ada yang mempertanyakan _passion besar_ Jimin dalam ranah _dance_ , tapi harus ada berbagai upaya yang dilakukan agar Jimin mau dihadapkan dengan sesama _dancer_ , membuktikan bahwa ia tangguh dan memenuhi kompetensi. Sesuatu yang bisa mengantarkannya pada jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Sebuah pengakuan (karena Jimin hanya pria kecil yang ingin mendirikan sekolah _dance_ , berkomunikasi dengan baik dan bergaul dengan anak-anak. Sesederhana itu).

"Aku tidak ingin jadi dancer yang gila penghargaan. Aku hanya ingin kemampuan yang bisa mengantarkanku meraih mimpi ― dan mimpi itu bukan berdiri di atas podium sambil pegang medali." adalah apa yang Jimin katakan saat Hoseok bertanya-tanya kenapa ia belum pernah ikut kompetisi dance di masa sekolah, padahal kemampuannya sudah cukup terasah. Ia curiga orangtua Jimin bukan tipe yang suportif, tapi lambat laun ia paham, dari diri Jimin jugalah semuanya bermula. (Koreksi: diri Jimin, dan Taehyung yang sangat mempengaruhi pilihan-pilihan hidupnya).

Karena itu, Hoseok diam-diam "mengelabuhi" Jimin dengan diskusi-diskusi ringan soal kompetisi, menawarinya pelatihan ini dan itu, dengan alasan 'Hei, kamu bisa memperbanyak koneksi dengan orang-orang yang seranah denganmu. Tanpa mereka kamu bakal jatuh bangun mewujudkan mimpi-mimpimu.' ― dan secara mengejutkan, sarannya berdampak signifikan. Padahal Hoseok tidak tahu apapun "mimpi" Jimin secara spesifik kala itu. Di tahun keduanya bergabung di klub, Jimin akhirnya mulai mendaftar beberapa kompetisi kecil. Tidak peduli peluang menang atau banyaknya uang _reward_ , yang penting dapat pengalaman dan kenalan ― katanya. Sampai pada titik di mana Hoseok merekomendasikannya mengikuti sebuah kompetisi bergengsi, yang diikuti ratusan orang dan dinilai langsung oleh _dancer-dancer_ profesional. Ia sanggup melewati satu per satu eliminasi dengan latihan rutin dan "didikan keras" senior. Memijak status finalis dengan rasa gelisah sekaligus bangga.

Ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang akan menunggu di kemudian hari, tapi bisa berdiri di tengah ribuan pasang mata adalah momen yang akan terus ia kenang ― yang akan ia abadikan, lalu pajang di sekolah _dance_ -nya di masa depan.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hyung." ujar Jimin sambil merangkul Hoseok. Senior 'tidak terjangkau' yang ternyata memiliki hati besar. Orang-orang harus mulai melihatnya lebih dari sekedar status _"prodigy"._

Ia sanggup mengesampingkan urusan pribadi, menjadi sosok tegas sekaligus perhatian bagi mereka yang butuh 'bimbingan', dan teman curhat yang (cukup) bisa diandalkan. Jimin terharu, juga geli sendiri mengingat malam-malam menjelang final yang dihabiskannya bersama Hoseok. Ia bersyukur tidak mendapati Hoseok di kampus dengan mata bengkak, sehari setelah makan malam spesial mereka. Apa yang kira-kira terjadi, tidak ingin ia selidiki terlalu jauh; hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik saja untuk semua.

"Halah. Kamu kayak mau berpisah denganku dalam lama aja, sudah sana siap-siap. Aku bakal bawa banner besar bertuliskan ' PARK JIMIN HWAITING' bareng anak-anak klub." Singgung Hoseok begitu Jimin tak kunjung melepas rangkulannya, padahal mereka sedang ada di tempat umum, menunggu final yang akan diselenggarakan satu jam lagi. Dasar Jimin, kalau sudah masuk mode sentimental nggak bakal lihat-lihat sekitar.

"Ya ampun, Hyung. Plis, nggak usah bawa-bawa banner. Jeonghan juga tuh katanya mau datang bawa bendera dan ikat kepala, emangnya aku mau perang?" Jimin menepuk-nepuk punggung Hoseok dengan kencang, tertawa saat teringat pesan-pesan semangat yang dikirimkan kawan-kawan sejak semalam.

Ia tidak menyangka bakal dapat banyak dukungan, bahkan oleh teman-teman sekelas yang ia anggap tidak peduli dengan aktivitasnya selama ini. Di kelas ia bukan anak yang populer karena prestasi atau jadi pembuat onar, biasa-biasa saja, dan ia curiga Yuta-lah yang suka sebar-sebar gosip kalau ia ikut kompetisi sampai nyangkut di babak final. Apalagi Yuta itu informan nomer satu di departemen. Ia tidak muncul sama sekali di grup kelas saat teman-teman yang lain gantian memberikannya ucapan semangat dan bom stiker, tapi ia yakin anak itulah dalang segalanya. Uhm, walau tidak mungkin dia juga yang membuat orangtuanya ikut mengucapkan selamat dan memberinya tips-tips agar tidak grogi. Jimin kaget setengah mati saat mendapat telepon dari dua orang yang bawel sekali, tapi tak kalah berarti dalam hidupnya. Dia pikir mereka cuma peduli dengan aktivitas akademiknya, ternyata diam-diam menyemangati dari balik layar.

"Loh Jeonghan mau dateng? Wah aku harus menemuinya, sudah lama banget!" Hoseok menjentikkan tangan, nostalgia sebentar tentang masa-masa SMA-nya yang penuh warna. Ia bilang beberapa temannya SMA bakal datang untuk menonton, padahal tahun ini Hoseok tidak berpartisipasi. _'Udah terlanjur suka dan penasaran sama kompetisinya kali ya'_ , tebaknya asal. Jimin mengangguk-angguk saja, tidak ingin mengingat kalau teman SMA Hoseok yang satu itu bisa muncul di hadapannya secara tiba-tiba. Yoongi. Siapa lagi.

Sebenarnya Jimin khawatir orang itu akan menyebarkan kabar jelek tentang ia yang sudah berani menjotos mukanya kapan hari, tapi kelihatannya dia masih _considerate_ dalam menyampaikan sesuatu. Hal ini ia sadari ketika sedang melamun, ditemani Taehyung yang terlelap di pangkuannya sesudah menonton ulang _Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo_. Mungkin, mungkin saja, itu cara Yoongi untuk mendorongnya segera bertindak, tidak berlarut-larut dalam masalah yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Di balik kata-katanya yang menyakitkan, bisa jadi ia merasa cemburu dan ingin agar Taehyung memastikan batas-batas hubungannya dengan Jimin. Sedikit kekanakan, mengingat yang bersangkutan selalu memposisikan diri sebagai pria dewasa ― tapi Jimin juga tak bisa dibilang mulus mengatur kata-kata, jadi ia memilih untuk fokus pada sisi-sisi positifnya saja.

Ia tidak boleh emosi di hari yang spesial ini.

(Benar, ia sudah memantapkan hati untuk menjalani final tanpa beban, dan … dan menyatakan perasaan)

"Jimin-ah, ingat kata-kataku ya." Hoseok memberinya satu tepukan di pundak sebelum pamit untuk menemui beberapa kenalan _dancer_ yang datang secara eksklusif. Kenalan yang katanya sih, bakal diajak Hoseok dinner bareng kapan-kapan, bersama Jimin sebagai tamu spesial. Ah, bisa saja. Taunya ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak terduga lagi.

"Park Jimin. Bukan Jung Hoseok Kedua."

"Sip."

―

"Lho, itu kan Taeyong."

Jimin menaikkan alis, "Kamu kenal dia?"

"Nggak juga sih, tapi mamahnya dia temenan sama mamah aku."

Oh, kembali lagi Jimin menyadari bahwa dunia ini sesempit jarak antara dua jari. Taeyong adalah salah satu peserta kompetisi yang performanya oke sekali untuk ukuran Jimin, sayang sekali ia tereliminasi di semifinal, setelah battle melawan seseorang ― ah, Jimin lupa namanya, yang lolos ke babak final bersama sepuluh peserta lain. Banyak sekali dancer berbakat yang mengikuti rangkaian kompetisi ini dari awal, tapi tidak ada yang tahu selera ataupun sistem penilaian juri, selain poin-poin yang bisa diindera seperti "ketepatan waktu", "kesesuaian dengan musik", "ekspresi", atau "kreasi gerakan". Jadi ada saja nama-nama beken yang berguguran, membuat syok banyak kalangan. Jimin sendiri bingung apa yang mengantarkannya menuju babak akhir, perasaan _dance_ -nya biasa-biasa saja bila dibandingkan dengan yang lain, tapi ya sudahlah, ia tidak mau ambil pusing. Kata Hoseok, percayalah dengan diri dan latihan yang sudah dilakukan.

Tentu saja, ia tidak akan lupa semua fase neraka yang ia lewati bersama senior tersayang. Uhuk, tapi percayalah, frekuensi latihan dan banyaknya petuah membuat groginya tiap hendak tampil jadi tertahan.

"Taeyong itu penampilannya garang kayak preman, tapi sebenarnya sangat ramah. Aku cuma beberapa kali ketemu dia, tapi sudah bisa nebak kalau dia tipe-tipe wajah sekuriti hati helokiti," komentar Yuta tiba-tiba sambil memicingkan mata. "sama kayak kamu, Jimin. Eh, nggak sih ya. Muka kamu kan kayak mochi."

"Bodo amat." Jimin menabok lengan Yuta dengan kencang, sempat-sempatnya godain orang di saat seperti ini. Kasih semangat atau kata-kata mutiara kek, seperti kawan-kawan satu klub dan peserta dari babak penyisihan yang kebetulan nonton lalu gantian menghampirinya.

"Kamu itu harus terima kenyataan …" Yuta menarik tangan Jimin dan menjajarkan jari-jari mereka. "U are soft man, and u have soft hands." ― Kurang ajar, mentang-mentang Jimin punya jari-jari mungil. Ini tuh bisa buat jotos orang.

"Kamu rese banget sih."

"Resean mana sama Jeon Jungkook? atau Min Yoongi?"

"Jangan mulai, aku sedang berusaha mengatur emosiku pagi ini." Sahut Jimin dengan lirikan tajam, disambut oleh tawa renyah dari lawan bicara. Untung Jimin belum cerita soal pertemuan terakhir dengan Yoongi pada siapapun, jadi tidak akan ada yang mengungkit-ungkit selain dirinya sendiri.

Jimin kembali mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di rute menuju bangku penonton dan mendapati beberapa wajah familiar. Orang-orang yang pernah Jimin temui di satu titik, tapi tak pernah bertukar kontak atau mengenal lebih jauh lagi. Bila mata mereka bertemu, ia akan mendahului pertukaran sapa dan menunduk sopan (ia takut salah menyebut nama, ingatannya kadang tidak bisa diandalkan). Sempat ia menyenggol lengan Yuta saat menangkap sosok tertentu yang datang bersama sekelompok teman-temannya ( _"Ey, itu gebetanmu yang sekarang, nggak sih? Yang suka ngatain kamu Lelaki Kardus"_ ). Yang bersangkutan cuma tertawa hambar dan menyodok perutnya pelan ( _"Diem, inget taruhanmu tuh."_ )

Haha, benar. Ia masih punya taruhan. Kalah-menang sama-sama punya konsekuensi, tapi Jimin, ia sudah menghabiskan malam-malam terakhirnya sebelum kompetisi untuk berkontemplasi.

 _Percayalah, ia bisa menjalani semua ini dengan lapang dada._

"Apa kamu benar-benar mau pensiun jadi teman curhatku?" Tanya Jimin, membuyarkan fokus Yuta pada gebetannya yang sedang tertawa dari kejauhan. Mungkin ia bertanya-tanya kenapa banyak anak-anak kampus yang datang menyaksikan kompetisi ini, padahal Jimin sudah menjelaskan kalau acara setahun sekali ini banyak dipromosikan di kampus-kampus, termasuk kampus mereka (ya iya, kampusnya Jung Hoseok gitu). Anak-anak kampus kelihatannya juga suka menyaksikan konser musik, pameran, dan _event-event_ hiburan lain, kabur sejenak dari tugas-tugas kampus dan organisasi yang melelahkan.

"Menurutmu gimana?"

Jawaban Yuta membuat Jimin sedikit kesal, tapi ia tidak membalasnya dengan reaksi apapun. Ia menutup mata pelan dan berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja._

―

Jimin membuka mata.

Ada musik yang terdengar sangat familiar, membuat tangannya bergerak secara otomatis.

Taehyung pernah bertanya suatu hari, 'Jiminie, kenapa kau menyukai dance?' ― Jimin tidak bisa menjawabnya saat itu. Ia pertama kali mengenal dance dari performa yang ia saksikan di televisi. Performa yang membuatnya terhipnotis, lebih dari apa yang ia rasakan saat melihat Roronoa Zoro memainkan pedang. Tahu-tahu ada bisikan dari hatinya untuk bilang pada ayah dan ibu, 'Aku ingin menari seperti mereka'.

Mereka bisa mentransfer berbagai rasa dalam satu gerakan, membuat mata tak berkedip, seolah bisa menghentikan perputaran waktu.

Mereka bisa meluapkan segala emosi dalam satu tarikan nafas, menceritakan sejuta kisah terpendam, menidurkan para pendongeng dengan serenade indah.

 _'Aku menari, karena aku ingin terkenal dan dapat uang banyak!'_

 _'Aku menari, karena aku tidak ingin diatur oleh orang tuaku terus!'_

 _'Aku menari, karena itulah saat di mana aku bisa jujur pada diriku sendiri.'_

 _'Aku menari, untuk menunjukkan siapa aku ― pada dunia, dan padamu.'_

Ia ingin menyampaikan jawaban finalnya pada Taehyung, suatu hari, saat ia memegang tangannya dengan lembut dan mencium pipinya berkali-kali.

Di usia sepuluh tahun, Taehyung menggambar sebuah rumah kecil yang dikelilingi pepohonan, ada dua orang yang sedang berdiri berdampingan sambil tersenyum lebar. Keduanya memakai kemeja dan menenteng tas, seperti ayah mereka saat sedang rapi dan siap berangkat kerja. _'Ini kita saat sudah dewasa!'_ ujarnya dengan bangga, seolah-olah telah menghasilkan suatu mahakarya. Padahal remeh. Tapi gambar jelek itu (ya, Taehyung tidak pernah bisa menggambar dengan bagus, sampai sekarang, meski ia selalu bilang ekspresionisme adalah sebuah gaya ― ah, Taehyungie, bilang saja kamu lebih suka melukis cahaya), adalah gambar yang mengantarkannya pada sebuah mimpi sederhana,

Kita mungkin memiliki hobi, kesukaan, jalan pikiran, dan cita-cita yang berbeda, tapi ―

 _Aku ingin kita selalu bersama._

―

Begitu turun dari panggung, Jimin berusaha agar keseimbangannya tidak goyah. Ia juga menahan agar air matanya tidak tumpah karena sepanjang penampilan, bayangan masa lalunya bersama Taehyung muncul tanpa diundang. Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan musik yang cukup keras, bukan sendu seperti yang biasa ia pakai dan jadi andalan. Hoseok selalu menyarankannya mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda, dan ia menerima semua masukan dengan tangan terbuka.

"Gimana, lega?" sambut Hoseok begitu ia keluar dari ruang tunggu peserta dengan keringat yang mengucur deras. Ia membawakan Jimin handuk kering dan sebotol air mineral, menghampirinya dengan senyum bangga seperti manajer yang sudah bosan melihat perjalanan panjang diiringi suka dan duka.

Tentu saja.

Setelah berbulan-bulan digentayangi banyak keraguan dan kegalauan, kini ia seperti terlahir kembali menjadi sosok yang baru! Bebas!

"Aku bisa ngedance tanpa beban lagi, Hyung."

"Iya kalau ini kompetisi terakhirmu, ini baru awal, Bro." Sahut Hoseok sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas.

Benar, Jimin tertawa kecil. Berusaha menghapus sendu yang sempat menyelimuti. Masih banyak kompetisi yang menunggu, dan kalau ia ogah-ogahan, ada Hoseok yang siap untuk mengingatkan atau memberinya hukuman, haha. Di saat-saat seperti ini ia jadi tak mau percaya kalau Hoseok akan lulus sewaktu-waktu atau menjalani pelatihan militer. Apa jadinya kalau suatu hari ia yang diserahi tugas menjaga, atau malah melatih klub?

"Penampilanmu keren sekali. Tapi masih lebih keren aku setahun lalu, sih."

"Ah, Hyung! Jangan membuatku harap-harap begitu."

Hoseok menanyakan apakah ia sempat melihat _banner_ besar yang dibawa oleh klub _dance_ kampus atau mendengar teriakan semangat dari para penonton begitu maju di atas panggung. Ya ampun, Jimin pikir Hoseok bercanda soal _banner,_ ternyata klub _dance_ benar-benar rela mencetak macam-macam buat jadi #TeamJimin sehari. Sayang sekali Ia tidak bisa melihat siapa saja oknum yang membawa atribut pendukung bertuliskan namanya, tapi bisa dengar namanya dipanggil-panggil dengan sekuat tenaga. Kata Hoseok, mereka yang berteriak itu rata-rata pendukung setianya selama tiga tahun terakhir, yang mulai kalap begitu tahu Jimin adalah _Hoseok's Dongsaeng_ : nggak kalah tampan, dan memiliki penampilan yang sama-sama bisa menyita perhatian. _Dasar Hyung, bilang saja rindu ingin dipanggil-panggil lagi._

"JIMINNIIIEEEEEEEE!"

Lah, kalau ini sih beda lagi.

Terdengar teriakan kencang yang membuat Jimin terkesiap dan buru-buru mengatur eskpresi. Kenapa ia harus menghadapi orang-orang yang justru tidak ingin ditemui terlebih dahulu. Belum sampai sepuluh menit juga ia coba membuat tubuhnya rileks.

"Whoops. Ada si Adek."

Baik Jimin maupun Hoseok sudah mengantisipasi datangnya dua sejoli, tapi mereka kaget saat mendapati Taehyung datang sendirian. Ia melempar senyum pada Hoseok sebelum memeluk Jimin erat-erat. Terlalu erat sampai membuat Jimin sulit bernapas, tapi ia membiarkan momen itu berlangsung sampai Taehyung merasa cukup menumpahkan perhatian. Tak ingin dihinggapi penasaran terlalu lama, Hoseok menanyakan keberadaan si Hyung Tertentu ― tumben sekali membiarkan Taehyung keluar bersenang-senang sendirian, atau jangan-jangan ia cuma mampir ke toilet sebentar?

 _Dia tidak ikut,_ jawab Taehyung dengan sedikit sebal. Yoongi sudah berjanji akan menemaninya melihat penampilan perdana Jimin di final kompetisi, kemudian menunggu sampai pengumuman pemenang karena Taehyung yakin sekali sahabatnya akan menyabet nomer satu. Jimin ingin menginterupsi dan bilang kalau ia tidak banyak berharap mendapat urutan teratas, tapi gagal saat mendengar Taehyung menghina Yoongi yang _'Banyak omong tapi nggak pernah realisasiin!'_ dengan menggebu-gebu. Ia dan Hoseok jadi tertawa beriringan. Biasanya Taehyung maklum kalau pacarnya itu sudah berkutat dengan pekerjaan, alias susah sekali mau diganggu. Tapi _weekend_ ini Yoongi tidak ada jadwal untuk ngantor dan ia ingat jelas proyek Yoongi sudah hampir kelar, tidak ada yang mencegahnya untuk pergi. Harusnya. Kenapa seenaknya saja batalin dan bilang kalau sedang sibuk matengin komposisi.

"Mungkin dia tiba-tiba dapat proyek dadakan dari agensi?"

"Tetap saja." Taehyung masih merengut, ingin sekali menghantam sesuatu dan membayangkannya sebagai wajah Yoongi yang senyam-senyum tanpa rasa bersalah. Sepertinya Taehyung sering sekali diberi harapan palsu oleh yang bersangkutan, sedih sekali, padahal kalau sama Jimin ia bakal dimanja dan diikuti kemanapun ia mau sekali dibilang 'Aku janji akan menemani'. _Oh, no._ Bayangan Jimin mulai kehilangan kendali.

Setelah menunggu Jimin mengganti pakaian dan membenahkan barang-barang bawaan, mereka berjalan memasuki area penonton, mencari deretan kursi kosong untuk ditempati sampai beberapa waktu ke depan. Hampir semua kursi bagian depan terisi, walhasil mereka harus rela mendapat tempat di pojok belakang. Sangat terpencil, tapi selama pandangan masih bisa menjangkau panggung utama, tidak ada masalah. Masih ada lima peserta lagi yang akan menampilkan _dance_ terbaiknya. Jimin bersyukur ia mendapat urutan cukup awal, jadi tidak akan menunggu-nunggu dengan banyak pikiran, apalagi setelah menyaksikan penampilan lain yang memukau, terkesan 'mewah' dan disiapkan sedemikian rupa. Beberapa bahkan memakai kostum yang dibuat khusus agar senada dengan tema dan memperkuat impresi. Jimin sih tidak mau aneh-aneh dan menghabiskan uang buat danda; cukup memilih _style_ yang menunjukkan 'karakter'nya sebagai _dancer_ sekaligus anak muda, ia sudah bisa melangkah dengan percaya diri.

Baru lima menit duduk, terdengar dering panggilan masuk dari arah Hoseok. Ia tidak mengangkatnya langsung, hanya melihat nama yang tampak di layar, kemudian menutupnya sambil menghela napas.

"Hei, adik-adik. Aku dapat panggilan lagi dari kawan-kawan dancerku. Ah, padahal aku ingin lebih banyak cerita-cerita dengan kalian." Hoseok bangkit dari duduknya dengan sedikit sesal, kemudian menepuk pundak Jimin dan Taehyung secara bergantian.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung."

"Aku akan mengenalkan mereka padamu seusai acara ini, Jimin-ah. Tunggu, ya." Ujarnya sebelum melambaikan tangan dan menghilang di tengah keramaian.

Jimin kemudian teringat pada Yuta; anak satu itu bilang akan menemuinya setelah penampilannya usai. Kenapa sampai sekarang tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Mumpung ada Taehyung juga, biar mereka sekalian bisa kenalan. Iya, kenalan. Mereka hanya tahu nama dan beberapa fakta tentang satu sama lain lewat cerita Jimin, padahal sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak Yuta pertama dekat dan berbagi apapun bersama Jimin. Tiga tahun mendengarkan curhatan tentang rasa yang terpendam, jadi penyakit karena tak kunjung disampaikan ― padahal di saat yang sama, gebetan ternyata sudah punya gandengan. Gitu Yuta koar-koar mau jadi perwakilan Jimin menyatakan perasaan, padahal doi belum pernah bertemu Taehyung secara langsung, cuma melihat penampilan fisiknya lewat foto dari media sosial dan koleksi pribadi Jimin saja. Jimin jadi mempertanyakan lagi esensi taruhan mereka.

…

Tunggu. Soal taruhan.

Sesungguhnya, Jimin kini sedang berdua dengan Taehyung. _Berdua dengan Taehyung._ (Meski ada penonton lain di sekitar mereka ― tapi di pojok seperti ini, mana mungkin ada yang curi-curi pandang atau mendengar percakapan mereka?)

"Tae, apa kau ada agenda setelah ini?" bisik Jimin, tepat di telinga Taehyung dan membuatnya bergidik geli.

"Aku itu sudah mengosongkan jadwalku dari sore sampai malam buat lihat kamu." Serunya seperti mahasiwa super sibuk, padahal aslinya ia tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa. Ia bilang sudah merencanakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk tiga porsi yang akan diadakan seusai kompetisi, untuk merayakan kemenangan Jimin dan mengakrabkan hubungan antara dua orang yang Taehyung sayangi ― lah Yoongi malah kabur-kaburan. Jimin langsung batuk, tentu akan canggung sekali membiarkan 'musuh' berada dalam satu meja. Mereka akan saling lirik dan curiga, melakukan perang dingin selama menyantap makanan dan berlomba mendapatkan perhatian.

"Kenapa kamu yakin banget sih aku bakal menang?"

"Soalnya," Taehyung terlihat sedang berpikir keras, mengusap dagu seperti detektif yang sedang berusaha memecahakan misteri. Hasil kompetisi memang salah satu misteri kehidupan, tapi baiknya dipasrahkan saja agar tidak berujung kecewa. Keinginan menang pasti ada, tapi prinsip Jimin sih, jangan jadikan itu sebagai satu-satunya alasan untuk mengikuti kompetisi.

"Kamu berhak dapetin itu dan berbahagia, Jiminie. Salah satu kenginanmu adalah menjuarai kompetisi biar makin mudah dapat koneksi, kan? Anggap saja ini caraku agar hal itu segera terwujud."

"…"

"Haha maksa banget ya? Aku kan selama ini nggak bantuin kamu apa-apa." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa dan garuk-garuk kepala.

 _Benar._

Ketika Taehyung menginginkan Jimin berbahagia dan mengingat salah satu dari sekian banyak cerita tentang impian ― di saat Jimin pikir Taehyung sudah mengabaikannya seperti kertas kusut yang diterbangkan angin; ia sudah berhasil menekan titik lemah Jimin dan membuat perasaannya semakin bergejolak.

"I-itu tidak jelek. Optimis yang seperti itu perlu ditiru."

 _Kim Taehyung, selama ini kau cuman bisa membuatku bingung. Membuatku terganggu dengan apapun yang coba kau lakukan. Bahkan perkataan sederhana saja sanggup menggulingkan pertahanan yang susah payah aku bangun._

"Apapun hasilnya, aku akan tetap memberikanmu pesta kecil-kecilan. Bagaimana kalau nanti ajakin Hoseok-hyung? Atau kuundang anak-anak geng biar ramai ― eh iya Youngho harusnya tuh dateng sore ini!" celetuk Taehyung, bersiap mengeluarkan _handphone_ , mengetik pesan-pesan tertentu pada kawan-kawan mainnya. Ia bergumam sesuatu yang terdengar seperti _'Min Yoongi skip sajalah'_ dan pada detik itu pula, Jimin memegang pergelangan tangannya.

Taehyung spontan menoleh dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Tae, kita pulang saja."

"Lho." Taehyung balik melihat ke depan, memfokuskan pandangan agar bisa melihat situasi kondisi di atas panggung "Itu peserta nomer tujuh baru aja maju, yakin mau pulang? Kan kita juga mau rame-rame nunggu pengumuman?"

"Aku akan bertanya hasilnya lewat teman-teman atau Hoseok-hyung."

Sebelum aku berubah pikiran. Jimin meneguk ludah, masih memegang tangan Taehyung dengan sedikit berkeringat.

"Plis. Ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan."

"Di luar banget?"

"Iya."

―

Mampus.

Jimin tidak pernah seimpulsif ini sebelumnya.

Baiklah, ia memang berencana menyatakan perasaan sebelum pengumuman pemenang. Ini sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak mau mengorbankan apapun untuk menyelesaikan persoalan batinnya sendiri. Taruhan adalah pendorong, bukan yang menentukan. Ia tidak mau bilang setelah tahu mendapat urutan atas, itu membuatnya terlihat seperti pengecut yang baru bergerak kalau ada imbalan. Ya, ia bosan menjadi pengecut yang cuma bisa diolok-olok karena memegang prinsip mencinta tanpa harus memiliki selama bertahun-tahun. Apa ia menunggu sampai Taehyung dilamar Yoongi, baru undur diri? Setidaknya ia ingin gugur di medan juang, bukan bersembunyi sampai musuh menangkap dan mengeksekusi.

Ia juga tidak mau Yuta melakukan sesuatu yang tidak perlu, hanya karena ia kalah dalam sebuah kompetisi fana. Orang-orang terdekatnya sudah paham kalau ia bukan pengejar juara, jadi kalau tiba-tiba ia memutus pertemanan karena gonjang-ganjing materi duniawi (yang sering bikin tergoda karena ayolah, mahasiswa mana yang tak butuh uang dan sertifikat sebagai poin aktif) ― Jimin tak mau lagi mengaku sebagai manusia bermartabat.

Tapi tetap saja, rasanya jadi pihak agresif setelah lama menjadi pihak pasif itu … menyeramkan. Jimin merasa seperti bukan dirinya sendiri. Apalagi Taehyung, sepanjang perjalanan pulang, mengikutinya tanpa banyak protes. Ia melangkah sambil mendegarkan musik, begitu santainya melewati kerumunan dan tidak sekalipun menoleh ke belakang. Apa yang ia pikirkan kira-kira? Tidakkah ia bertanya-tanya kalau momen ini sangat canggung dan mencurigakan? Apa ia benar-benar percaya kalau ada hal penting yang akan disampaikan oleh Jimin? Sepenting apa, gitu lho, sampai-sampai harus memaksa mereka kembali ke peraduan.

Aduh, kenapa ia tidak menyiapkan bahan basa-basi sebelum mengarah pada topik inti? Ia juga tidak punya bayangan tempat super romantis sebagai calon tkp yang bisa dikenang. Ia hanya ingin bersama dengan Taehyung di tempat yang nyaman, privat, terhidar dari interupsi pihak manapun ― dan pilihan pertamanya jatuh pada apartemen mereka sendiri.

…

"Jiminie, apa kau marah padaku?"

Taehyung baru membuka mulut saat Jimin memunggunginya tanpa berkata apapun, selama puluhan menit.

"Apa? Tidak, Tae."

Sebenarnya Jimin sadar mereka sudah terlalu lama saling diam. Teman macam apa yang mengajak pergi saat harusnya bersenang-senang merayakan selesainya final kompetisi. Ia harusnya menemui banyak orang untuk melepas kangen dan melunasi hutang-hutang cerita. Harusnya bisa berkenalan dengan _dancer_ ternama, panitia dan jajaran orang berpengaruh, atau mendekatkan hubungannya dengan peserta lain, baik yang lolos sampai final maupun yang pernah ia kenal sejak awal kompetisi diadakan. Hoseok, Yuta ― atau bahkan teman baru seperti Jeonghan juga pasti harap-harap cemas menunggu pengumuman, ingin menemaninya mendengar hasil sampai akhir.

Namun pilihannya sekarang, bisa jadi adalah kesempatan sekali seumur hidup. Ia enggan mundur, menarik kata-kata, lalu menganggap sore ini tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Mau tidak mau momen krusial pasti akan datang. Ia sudah tidak ingin menunda-nunda.

Taehyung berhenti sejenak sampai Jimin sadar akan jarak yang semakin lebar dan menoleh padanya. Barulah ia melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, "Ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau kau terlihat sering badmood sejak Yoongi hadir di antara kita?"

 _Memang._

Butuh seorang Yoongi untuk menjungkirbalikkan kehidupan Jimin yang aman dan tentram. Galau kompetisi dan ulah junior tertentu memang akan selalu meramaikan hari-harinya, tapi sejak kedatangan lelaki asing di kamar mandi apartemen, pengaturan emosi Jimin makin tidak karuan. Ia sampai susah payah mengendalikan ekspresinya di hadapan orang-orang tertentu, padahal biasanya itu mudah sekali ia lakukan. Kisah cintanya sendiri memang sudah ngenes dari zaman dahulu kala, tapi kisah yang ia pikir bakal stagnan dan tak berujung itu mencapai titik puncaknya akhir-akhir ini. Sampai membuatnya nekat 'menculik' Taehyung untuk menjalankan rencana besar merubah suatu tatanan. Bergerak dari zona nyaman.

Padahal ia sudah siap menunggu Taehyung dan Yoongi berpisah di akhir acara, membuat Yoongi terdistraksi dengan memanfaatkan kehadiran kawan-kawan semacam Hoseok ( _'Maafkan adik nakalmu ini, Hyung'_ ), atau menarik Taehyung diam-diam ketika pacarnya sedang lengah. Drama abis, tapi terdengar lebih baik dibanding harus beradu mulut dan saling tonjok sampai bikin ribut satu arena. Jimin bisa didiskualifikasi sebelum tahu hasil penampilannya. Kok kebetulan sekali Yoongi-nya batal ikut, gangguan utama langsung terlewati begitu saja. Semoga dengan ini, rencananya bisa berjalan mulus sampai ia mendapatkan _sebuah jawaban_.

"Sebenarnya Yoongi-hyung sempat menelponku semalam, tanya keadaanmu dan ngajakin ngobrol tentang … hm, sesuatu yang nggak aku pahami."

Kata-kata Taehyung beberapa hari lalu tentang mulut Yoongi yang kadang tidak bisa dijaga kembali terngiang di kepala. Oke. Ia sempat berada dalam kondisi percaya bahwa Min Yoongi tidak akan membeberkan detail percakapan mereka atau perasaannya pada Taehyung dengan mudahnya. Tapi sekarang, ia jadi ragu. Kenapa pakai tanya-tanya kabar Jimin? Pencitraan? Lalu apa yang ia katakan pada Taehyung? Jangan sampai brengsek satu itu mengadu domba antara dirinya dan sahabatnya sejak sepuluh tahun, atau melemparkan ujaran kebencian yang membuat namanya tercoreng. Aduh, sekali disulut begini, pikiran jeleknya jadi tumpah kemana-mana.

"Dia awalnya bertanya, kalau suatu hari nanti dia mengajakku pergi ke tempat yang jauh, meninggalkan teman-teman, termasuk kamu, apa aku akan tetap jadi Taehyung yang biasanya, gitu" Taehyung megingat-ingat sambil mengerutkan kening. "itu pertanyaan yang cukup sulit, tapi aku jawab saja tanpa pikir panjang. Aku itu tidak ingin meninggalkan siapapun, saat ini atau suatu hari nanti. Aku tidak ingin ada yang berubah …"

"… tapi itu mustahil, kan ya!"

Apa mereka juga membahas perumpamaan-perumpamaan semacam ini saat sedang berdua? Kupikir Min Yoongi cuma bisa ngomong blak-blakan, sampai bikin sakit hati. Jimin mendecih, ia tidak terlalu suka pembicaraan yang berbau-bau filosofis, terlalu banyak makna dan membingungkan, tapi ia tahu arah pertanyaan Yoongi yang Taehyung ceritakan barusan. Itu terdengar seperti 'Apa kau akan memilihku, atau teman-temanmu? (baca: Jimin)' dalam versi lebih halus. Sederhana saja.

"Lalu apa yang dia bilang selanjutnya?"

"Dia ketawa. Malah menyuruhku buat banyak main sama teman-teman daripada ngajakin kencan. Lah aku kan bingung, dia juga yang biasanya ngajakin jalan duluan."

…

"Sialan"

 _Kenapa aku merasa orang itu seperti bisa baca rencanaku?_ Jimin mengacak-acak rambut, memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Yoongi sebenarnya tidak datang menemani Taehyung melihat kompetisi bukan karena ada keperluan mendadak, tapi sengaja _tidak ingin datang_. Ia merasa seperti diberi kesempatan oleh Yoongi untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Taehyung di momen yang spesial. Momen yang bisa jadi, akan mengantarkannya untuk mengungkap semua perasaan. Ini hanya spekulasi, tapi Jimin sudah mengakui kalau orang itu pembaca yang baik; di saat-saat tertentu pasti memikirkan pilihan-pilihannya dengan penuh perhitungan.

"Tuh, kan."

"Eh, kenapa?" Jimin baru sadar telah menuangkan kekesalannya secara verbal. Ia melambatkan langkah agar bisa berjalan sejajar dengan Taehyung dan menangkap ekspresinya, tapi yang bersangkutan malah kembali fokus mendengarkan musik, menggumamkan nada tanpa melirik Jimin sama sekali. Seperti ada sesuatu yang sedang ia simpan, dan mungkin, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa mereka bicarakan di depan publik. Apalagi setelah ini mereka harus naik kendaraan umum sebelum mencapai apartemen. Jimin menghela napas, ia harus membuat Taehyung merasa aman, tanpa dilihat dengan pandangan aneh oleh para pejalan kaki karena perbincangan mereka, tanpa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal sebelum momen pengakuan itu tiba.

―

"Tae," Jimin menarik lengan Taehyung begitu mereka bertemu mata di depan pintu apartemen.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah? Katakan padaku." Suara Jimin terdengar lemah dan sarat keputusasaan, tapi tidak, ia hanya khawatir rencananya tiba-tiba gagal di tengah jalan. Taehyung menyambut pertanyaannya dengan tatapan heran, kemudian melepas _earphone_ dari telinga sebelum berujar,

"Bukannya kamu yang mau menyampaikan hal penting?"

"Uh, iya."

Mereka berdua kini berada di dalam apartemen, dan seperti biasa, Taehyung langsung berlari menuju _spot_ favoritnya; duduk bersila di atas sofa sambil membolak-balik majalah lama yang diambilnya dari rak. Jimin sendiri sebenarnya masih lelah dan ingin berbaring sebentar, tapi cara Taehyung memandanginya kini membuatnya merasa tidak tenang. Oke, ia tidak pernah tenang akhir-akhir ini, tapi pandangan itu jelas-jelas menyiratkan sesuatu. Ia tidak bisa menyatakan cinta tanpa beban kalau begini ceritanya. Suasana harus disiapkan sebaik mungkin.

"Baiklah, Tae. Ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan kompetisi. Aku ― aku bukannya tidak ingin menang, tapi aku ingin mengejar sesuatu yang lain."

"Aku tahu. Kamu bukan orang yang menganggap menang adalah segalanya, Jiminie." Dari jarak yang cukup berjauhan, ia masih merasakan pandangan lurus Taehyung. Ia meneguk ludah dan berharap poin awalnya tidak mengarahkan mereka pada perselisihan.

"Tapi ayolah, kalau ingin mengejar banyak koneksi, kalian harusnya tidak saling menghindar begini."

 _Apa._

Jimin melongo begitu mendengar pernyataan terakhir Taehyung. Baik, soal koneksi memang tidak salah, itu salah satu yang Jimin kejar saat mengikuti kompetisi, tapi siapa yang saling menghindar? Seingat Jimin ia tidak sedang menghindari seseorang, kalau tidak mau bertemu sih iya.

 _Oh._ Tiba-tiba Jimin sadar tentang sesuatu. Bisa jadi inilah yang membuat Taehyung kepikiran dan memandanginya secara intens, seolah ingin mendapat kejelasan.

"Taehyungie … aku tidak marah karena kau ingin mengajakku berpesta kecil-kecilan dengan teman-teman, atau Yoongi." Ujarnya hati-hati, sambil berjalan mendekati posisi Taehyung. "Aku tidak marah padamu, atau pada pacarmu."

"Tidak usah menutupinya, aku tahu kalian saling benci." Taehyung merengut, mengambil bantalan dan memeluknya erat. "Pertemuan kalian selalu tiba-tiba dan penuh salah paham. Aku tidak heran kalau kalian menolak bersinggungan di kompetisi hari ini."

 _Tidak sepenuhnya salah, sih._ Jimin meringis. Ia ingin mengiyakan asumsi Taehyung kalau ia tidak mau mengenal Yoongi lebih dekat, dan kecurigaannya terhadap Mas Pacar yang sengaja tidak datang ke arena karena gengsi mau dukung. Tapi begini, ia dan Yoongi memang belum bisa dikatakan sebagai 'teman', tapi hal itu tidak akan membuatnya marah pada siapapun yang mempertemukan atau berupaya membuat mereka semakin dekat. Meski hubungan keduanya (saat ini) masih buruk, tidak ada alasan untuk membenci orang-orang yang menghormati, menyayangi Yoongi sebagai senior, sosok kakak, atau kekasih. Konyol sekali.

Itu hak mereka. Ia tidak akan memaksakan persepsi ― (atau mengutip kata seseorang) idealismenya sendiri pada orang lain.

"Tae, dengar. Aku tidak marah."

"Tapi kesal?"

"Ya ampun, enggak!"

"Yakin?"

"Yakin!"

"Ya sudah. Nanti aku bilang sama Yoongi-hyung jangan jahat-jahat sama Jimin atau coba-coba menghindar, kalau nyatanya Jiminnie nggak ada rasa benci. Kalau ditanya aneh-aneh lagi, aku juga nggak mau milih salah satu di antara kalian. Yoongi-hyung atau Jiminie? Ya jelas keduanya lah."

 _HAH._

"Tunggu, tunggu, apa maksudnya barusan?"

"Oh, lanjutan percakapan kita semalam," jawaban yang terdengar begitu santai, seolah tidak ada dampaknya bagi lawan bicara. Padahal Jimin langsung beku begitu memutar ulang bagian _'Yoongi-hyung atau Jiminie? Ya jelas keduanya lah'_ berkali-kali seperti kaset rusak ― tidak, tidak, Taehyung tidak mungkin mereferensikan hubungan _polyamory_. Posisinya dengan Yoongi juga masih berbeda dalam konteks ini. Bisa saja pertanyaannya bukan tentang cinta atau lika-liku hidup, tapi sesederhana 'Kalau kamu dapat kupon makan gratis di restoran bintang lima bareng seseorang, siapa yang bakal kamu ajak, pacar atau sahabat?'

Begitu.

"Yoongi-hyung bertanya apa aku sayang padamu, seolah-olah aku bakal meninggalkannya karena kamu, atau aku meninggalkanmu buat ngejar dia. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Bad terms kalian tidak bisa dilanjutkan, kalian harus bertemu dalam waktu dekat dan meluruskan kesalahpahaman."

"Taehyung."

"Ya?"

"Taehyung, aku sayang kamu."

"Ya aku juga."

Jimin merangkul leher Taehyung secara mendadak, mendekatkan tubuh mereka hingga kedua mata saling berhadapan. "Menurutmu apa hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan?" tanyanya dengan senyuman penuh arti. Mereka memang sudah biasa bersentuhan sejak kecil sebagai penanda rasa nyaman (dan berkali-kali membuat orang lain salah paham karena awetnya kedekatan), tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat pelukan Jimin kali ini terasa lebih intim dari biasanya, dan itu membuat muka Taehyung mulai memanas.

"K-kamu tidak mau berlama-lama di tempat kompetisi?" _Atau menceramahiku soal Yoongi-hyung?_ jawab Taehyung terbata-bata. Ia tahu jawabannya sangat _random_ , tapi ia tidak bisa fokus selama Jimin mempererat rangkulan dan ikut duduk di atas sofa. Jimin sendiri sebenarnya sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan apa yang ingin ia lakukan setelah kalimat _'Aku sayang kamu'_ meluncur begitu saja; tahu-tahu wajahnya sudah dekat ― terlalu dekat dengan wajah Taehyung.

(Dan ia tidak ingin mundur.)

"Aku dan Min Yoongi memang belum akrab, tapi kita memiliki satu persamaan, kau tahu?"

Jimin sengaja memakai kata 'belum akrab' karena ia tidak ingin Taehyung kepikiran lagi soal hubungan mereka. Perasaannya pada Yoongi atau sebaliknya itu tidak penting. Maklum bila Taehyung sulit menanggapi dalam posisi seperti ini, karena ia juga bisa mendengar ― _merasakan_ kombinasi degup jantung mereka yang semakin lama semakin kencang. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk membantunya bereaksi, dengan menyentuh bibir, mengusapkan ibu jari pada permukaannya.

 _Sama-sama menginginkanmu,_ bisik Jimin, sebelum akhirnya menautkan bibir mereka dalam beberapa detik, tapi sanggup membuat keringat mengucur deras. Taehyung tidak tahu harus kemana menyandarkan tangannya yang bergetar, tapi tangan Jimin berlari untuk mengisi ruang kosong di antara jemarinya. Menarik dan meletakkan dua tangan di atas pangkuan.

Jimin mengelus tangan Taehyung dengan hati-hati dan penuh afeksi, kemudian berujar pelan, "Aku tidak hanya menginginkanmu sebagai sahabat." ― sebuah pernyataan yang cukup menjurus, ia yakin Taehyung bisa memahami tanpa harus dijelaskan panjang lebar. Apalagi melihat mukanya sekarang yang (pasti) sudah sangat merah, sama dengan apa yang nampak di hadapan.

"J-ji-jiminie," Taehyung meneguk ludah, tidak berani menatap matanya secara langsung. Tapi Jimin tidak hilang akal, tidak boleh setengah-setengah sekali mulai, pikirnya pada detik ini. Ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Taehyung, memegang dagu dan mendekatkan muka, sampai hidung mereka kembali bersinggungan.

"Jangan lakukan ini."

Lakukan apa? Jatuh hati sampai tergores berkali-kali? Jelas sudah sangat terlambat. Jimin bisa merasakan helaan napas hangat yang ingin ditangkapnya lewat kecupan dalam, berkali-kali, yang membuat keduanya lupa bagaimana cara kerja respirasi.

 _Kamu kotor sekali, Park._ Ada bisikan yang mencegahnya untuk menyentuh lebih jauh, kembali menjadi sosok pendengar yang sabar dan penuh perhatian, tapi ia ingat bahwa Taehyung bukan sosok tanpa noda seperti yang selalu ia bayangkan. Ia juga pendosa, seperti dirinya. Bukan makhluk langit yang tidak punya setitik hasrat.

"Hmm, aku tidak mendengarmu." Ada seringai tipis yang Jimin tampakkan begitu Taehyung menutup mata dan mencengkeram lengannya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak akan bisa menolak, tidak sekarang. Jimin mungkin belum mendapat izin seutuhnya, tapi sudut mereka sekarang begitu susah untuk diabaikan. Hanya dalam beberapa detik, ia akhirnya kembali menautkan bibir, menyapu permukaan yang masih menyisakan jejak dan membuat kedua lidah saling bertegur sapa.

(Mereka kembali berciuman. Kali ini sampai lima menit; sampai Taehyung mendorongnya jatuh dan menutupi ekspresinya yang sudah campur aduk.)

―

"Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan yang retoris. "Tanyakan itu pada hatiku." Jimin menjawab sekenanya sambil mengusap bibirnya yang basah. Ia tidak bermaksud bertingkah seperti _playboy_ papan atas atau terlihat seksi, tapi melihat reaksi lucu Taehyung tiap ia menempelkan tangannya di area bibir, ia jadi tidak ingin berhenti. Taehyung harusnya lebih berpengalaman soal ini, kenapa ia malah seperti perjaka yang pertama kali lihat orang asing berpose sensual.

"Serius, Jiminie. Yoongi-hyung bisa membunuhku."

Jimin tertawa kecil, "Dia tidak bilang apa-apa padamu? Orang itu tahu hanya dalam jangka waktu yang pendek, dan kamu? Dari sekian tahun yang kita lewati bersama, nggak pernah kepikiran?"

 _Tidak._ Taehyung menggeleng pelan, tapi tak menghentikannya untuk memukul-mukul Jimin karena sudah menganggapnya tidak peka. Halah, akui sajalah. _Dense_ -nya itu sudah tergolong parah. ("Kamu tidak pernah kode-kode! Diem terus, mana aku tahu tujuan sayang dan perhatianmu itu apa!")

Iya, Jimin memang selalu salah. Ia mengaku dihantui rasa takut berkepanjangan. Mengaku sebagai pengecut yang harus didorong sekuat tenaga sampai akhirnya mau bertindak atas kemauan sendiri. Selama ini, ia khawatir mengambil langkah keliru dan menghancurkan hubungan baik yang sudah susah payah dibangun. Alasan-alasan sederhana, tapi dibuatnya rumit karena pikiran-pikiran negatif yang datang dan pergi tiap detik.

"Menggelikan sekali, melihatmu menjodohkanku dengan si ini dan si itu, menggodaku sampai capek, nyatanya yang aku mau cuma kamu."

Begitu mudah kata-kata itu meluncur, padahal ia menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu untuk menutupi, menimbunnya dalam-dalam. Manusia itu memang aneh. Untungnya Taehyung masih bisa tenang menanggapi curahan perasaannya, tidak kaget sampai nangis-nangis karena merasa bersalah dan semacamnya. Padahal Jimin selalu membayangkan hari pengakuannya akan penuh dengan peluk _Teletubbies_ dan air mata dramatis ― ya, ya, bukan cuma Taehyung yang harus ngurangi nonton film dan baca komik sedih. Kadang ada celetukan menggoda yang membuat Taehyung duduk diam dan tersipu, tidak menampar atau meneriakinya pergi. Sejujurnya itu membuat harapan Jimin bersemi lagi. Mungkin saat ini ia mendapat perlakuan spesial karena berstatus sebagai sahabat, bukan lelaki asing yang tiba-tiba datang buat cium dan ngaku-ngaku sayang. Tapi siapa yang tahu, suatu hari Taehyung akan jatuh perlahan karena membiarkan Jimin berbuat sesukanya, padahal ia jelas-jelas punya udang di balik batu.

"Aku … aku sempat tidak yakin kita punya jalan yang sama, Jiminie. Karena kamu tidak pernah ngaku suka sama lelaki."

"Ya iya. Aku sukanya cuma sama kamu selama bertahun-tahun."

"Aaaahhhhhh hentikan cuma kamu cuma kamu itu, aku malu tau!" Taehyung melemparinya dengan bantalan kursi. Gimana sih, memang kenyataannya begitu. Ia sengaja tak pernah mengkonfirmasi preferensinya pada Taehyung, sekalipun doi selalu menjodoh-jodohkannya dengan orang yang berbeda-beda. Biarkan ia menebak-nebak, sampai bosan (dan Jimin menyesal, karena sampai akhir dia jadi tidak sadar kalau sudah ditaksir serius sama orang terdekatnya).

"Cuma kamuuu." Jimin bersiul-siul, menikmati suasana hangat yang selalu ia dambakan. Hari ini, dan seterusnya.

Butuh beberapa menit saja agar mereka kembali tenang dan duduk berdampingan, sambil meluruskan semua yang pernah terjadi dan teringat dalam memori. Taehyung bertanya-tanya tentang awal mula, tentang sesuatu yang membuat hati Jimin tergerak menyimpulkan 'suka'. Ia bertanya tentang keteguhan hati dan perasaan yang tidak goyah seiring waktu, karena jujur saja, itu sesuatu yang susah sekali ia jalani. Jimin sebenarnya agak geli mengingat-ingat apa saja yang terjadi di masa lampau, juga malu kalau diminta menjabarkan alasan kenapa tidak _move on_ dari Kim Taehyung, padahal sudah melihatnya jatuh hati dan berkencan dengan orang yang berbeda-beda, padahal nggak sekali ia dilirik oleh orang-orang yang 'tidak biasa' ― orang-orang yang mungkin, jauh lebih menarik dari gebetannya. Haha. Rasanya baru kemarin ia mengeluhkan percintaan pada Yuta, sekarang ia malah mengupas kisah panjangnya bersama Taehyung.

"Jiminie, kamu terlalu baik buatku." Gumam Taehyung begitu tahu cara Jimin menahan diri saat Taehyung menemukan orang-orang baru dan berpacaran dengan mereka meski tak pernah lama. Juga ketika ia menyampaikan dengan serius _'Ujung-ujungnya kamu kembali ke aku, kan'_ ― seperti sudah menebak akhir dari tiap perjalanan. Itu tidak salah. Taehyung mengakui, Jimin adalah oase tersembunyi di tengah gersang dan tempatnya bersandar saat yang lain menghindar. Saat para lelaki tak bertanggungjawab memanfaatkan kebaikannya, Jimin adalah orang pertama yang menawarkan diri untuk melawan, sekaligus menamparnya agar sadar bahwa tidak semua orang itu baik hanya karena mengumbar kata sayang. _Too good to be true._

"Semua orang tahu itu penolakan halus, Tae." Jimin memainkan rambut Taehyung, tidak akan kaget bila tiba-tiba sahabatnya bilang kalau ia masih memilih Yoongi. Tidak bisa menerima Jimin apapun yang terjadi, seheroik apapun 'pengorbanannya' agar Taehyung merasa bahagia.

"A-aku tidak menolakmu!"

"Oh?" Jimin kembali menggoda Taehyung dengan mengelus pipi dan merapatkan bibir di depan telinga. "Jadi aku masih punya peluang, begitu?"

Muka Taehyung memerah lagi begitu sadar pilihan katanya tergolong ambigu.

"Jiminie, aku masih punya Yoongi-hyung."

"Iya, tahu. Aku tidak akan memaksa―"

"Maksudku, kau pernah dengar kan, kadang ini bukan tentang yang paling lama bersama, tapi yang datang dan memintamu dengan berani."

"What, Yoongi-hyung sudah melamarmu?"

"BUKANNNNN."

Kutipan Taehyung sungguh tidak oke, pikir Jimin, itu seperti kutipan yang sering dipakai di acara gosip, saat pembawa acara asyik mengomentari dua idola nasional yang sudah lama berpacaran, tapi ujungnya putus dan salah satu langsung menikah dengan orang lain. Sama sekali tidak sinkron dengan kondisi mereka bertiga kini. Ia bukan pacar Taehyung dan Yoongi bukan duda kaya yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya ke pelaminan. Namun terbiasa sensi membuat Jimin mengartikan kutipan tidak oke Taehyung sebagai sebuah sindiran keras. Ia sudah bertahun-tahun menghabiskan waktu bersama Taehyung, bertindak seolah-olah tidak akan ada yang bisa merebut Taehyung darinya dan diam dalam status sahabat, sementara Yoongi datang dengan nekat, tidak tahu malu, dan sanggup membuat Taehyung terpikat dengan sikapnya yang transparan. Ia ingat, Taehyung pernah cerita kalau Yoongi berbeda dengan lelaki yang selama ini mengajaknya menjalin hubungan. Bersama Yoongi, ia baru tahu rasanya 'diinginkan' begitu dalam. Sesuatu yang Jimin rasakan, tapi tak pernah ia ungkapkan.

"Orang itu benar-benar serius padamu, ya?" tanya Jimin memecah hening. Bersiap menyirami lukanya sendiri dengan cuka. Tidak, ia sudah mengantisipasi ini sejak awal rencana, tapi rasa sakit tetap susah sekali untuk dibasmi. "Sampai kamu tak bisa menoleh ke orang lain lagi, termasuk aku."

Ia kira Taehyung akan meledak lagi dan memukulinya dengan bantal. Ternyata salah. Taehyung tidak memberinya reaksi atau tanggapan apapun, melingkarkan tangannya perlahan pada pundak Jimin seperti memaksanya untuk menyandarkan kepala. Mereka tetap pada posisi itu sampai Taehyung bergerak menyalakan televisi.

Baiklah. Jimin menghela napas. Taehyung tidak ingin ditanya lebih lanjut lagi soal ini. Ia menghargai itu, tidak akan memaksanya sampai mengaku, menjadikan sentuh sebagai ancaman padahal itu hanya kedok agar hasratnya terlampiaskan. Tidak, Jimin masih bisa berpikir jernih dan mengindera dampak. Ia tahu kapan harus membatasi diri dan berhenti. Sekalipun ia mendengar Taehyung berbisik _'Maafkan aku'_ sambil merapatkan tubuh. Ia tidak akan menariknya lagi pada ciuman panjang yang membuat keduanya terjebak, terdorong melewati batas. Tidak, selama ada _silent agreement_ di antara mereka. Selama ia menyadari ada air mata yang jatuh di pipi Taehyung, meski buru-buru dihapus karena tak ingin memperkeruh suasana.

 _Kau ingin aku berpura-pura tidak melihat semuanya? Berpura-pura tidak melihatmu menangis karena kebodohan kita?_

Jimin bergeser sedikit untuk membenahkan posisi duduk, mengaitkan tangan sebelum akhirnya menenggelamkan kepala pada pundak Taehyung dan menutup mata.

―

Mereka tertidur di atas sofa dengan memendam pasang surut emosi.

Begitu sadar, Jimin buru-buru mengambil _handphone_ -nya yang tersimpan di tas ransel. Sudah jam delapan malam, haha, jelas hasilnya sudah diumumkan. Paling-paling sekarang acara sudah bubar, hanya tinggal sesi hiburan. Ia sudah menyelesaikan misinya hari ini dengan cukup … sukses, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ia bisa kena masalah karena meninggalkan area kompetisi tanpa bilang-bilang. Bukan masalah teknis karena ia sudah tampil tepat waktu, mengisi daftar kehadiran dan masuk secara resmi sebagai finalis ― tapi rentetan setelahnya itu. Dicari-cari banyak orang? Jelas. Dipanggil-panggil tapi tidak kunjung muncul? Sudah pasti (kalau beneran menang sih). Membuat teman-teman dekat dan Hoseok misuh-misuh karena hilang, meninggalkan kesempatan kenalan dan ngobrol santai? Waduh.

Benar saja, ada puluhan panggilan tak terjawab, 999+ chat dan pesan-pesan yang belum terbaca. Jimin meneguk ludah dan mulai membuka satu per satu pesan.

 **Yuta**  
SELAMAT  
KAMU DAPET JUARAAAAAAAAAAAAA

RUNNER-UP TAPI HAHAHA

 **Yuta  
** EYYYY KAMU DI MANA DEH TARUHANNYAA GIMANAAAAA WOY

 **Yuta  
** Eh canda, ini tuh kedok biar aku bisa kenalan sama taehyung tau :(

 **Yuta  
** GA SIH. BURUAN TEMBAK DIA. CAPEK SAYA LAMA-LAMA.

PS: AKU BENERAN NUNGGU DI EXIT INI.

 _Pfft._ Aku sudah melakukannya, batin Jimin sambil membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Yuta saat ia cerita tentang apa yang hari ini. Mungkin tidak secara detail, karena ada bagian-bagian yang ingin Jimin simpan sendiri, seperti cium― uhuk. Tapi ia pastikan Yuta akan merasa lega setelah tahu Taehyung tidak berakhir benci, meninggalkan, atau berhenti berteman karena merasa bersalah. Ia tetap menjadi teman berbagi yang baik, meski sedang membicarakan tentang dirinya sendiri.

Jajaran huruf kapital dari Yuta membuat mata Jimin sakit, ia pasti juga menelponnya berkali-kali meminta kejelasan posisi sampai akhirnya menyerah, pulang dengan dihantui rasa penasaran. _Maaf, kawan._ Ia janji akan membalas pesannya pertama kali, setelah mengecek kiriman-kiriman lain terlebih dahulu.

 **Hoseok-hyung**  
Begitu. Kamu Meninggalkan Kita.  
Padahal kita

pengen minta traktiran :/

 **Hoseok-hyung  
** Namjoon dateng lho. Kamu tuh dicari banyak orang.

 **Hoseok-hyung**  
Duh masak aku harus maju ngewakilin kamu di panggung.  
Terus bilang kamunya lagi gak enak badan.

 **Hoseok-hyung**  
Jadi dapet medali juara 2 deh!  
Apa-apaan!

Saya selalu Nomer Satu!

Ah, sayang sekali ia tidak bisa mengabadikan momen maju memegang medali di ajang yang bergengsi, juga berkenalan dengan teman-teman Hoseok seperti yang sudah dijanjikan. Momen seperti itu tidak bisa datang tiba-tiba, kompetisi-kompetisi lain memiliki kesan yang berbeda. Susah juga mempertemukan banyak orang dalam satu ranah; apalagi _dancer-dancer_ ternama kesibukannya jauh di atas pemula. Prioritas Jimin memang suka geser, apalagi kalau menyangkut Taehyung, maklumi saja. Lihat, ia masih sempat mencium dahi Taehyung yang masih tertidur pulas sampai liurnya kemana-mana, padahal di luar sana kabarnya masih ditunggu banyak orang. Ia pasti membalas satu-satu, tapi mikir dulu alasan bagus yang saling terhubung dan tidak bikin curiga. Orangtuaku datang tiba-tiba dan Taehyung ikutan, kan dia tetangga dari kecil jadi orangtuaku sudah seperti orangtuanya sendiri! ― semacam itu. Kenapa orangtuanya datang ke apartemen dan tidak langsung menontonnya di area kompetisi, wah harus Jimin preteli dulu satu-satu.

 **Jeonghan**  
Kamu tuh di mana Bro?  
Kenapa yang maju ke panggung Hoseok-hyung?

 **Jeonghan**  
Ini ada Paman Lee  
Pengen ketemu kamu

Oh tidak. Jimin rasanya ingin membelah diri. Jalan ninjanya terguncang, ia merasa seperti pengkhianat yang kabur dari desa padahal penduduk lain sudah percaya dan menunggu kontribusi nyata. Banyak pesan-pesan lain yang mengabarinya hal serupa, mau ketemu, mau kenalan, mau diajak makan, bahkan anggota grup kelas saja sudah mulai mengirimi foto-foto aib Jimin selama perkuliahan saking sebalnya tak kunjung diberi tanggapan. Dari mana mereka dapat foto-foto memalukan ini? Yuta? Lagi? Benar-benar minta dikirim balik ke Jepang rupanya.

 **Unknown number  
** Selamat!

Ada juga beberapa nomer tak dikenal dan kontak baru yang tiba-tiba ikut memberinya selamat dengan berbagai variasi ucapan. Malah ada yang iseng mengirimi 'Selamat menempuh hidup baru' dengan hiasan kerlap-kerlip dan hati, emangnya Jimin lagi nikahan? Habis ditolak gebetan sih iya. Haha. Ngajak ribut. Mending dikirimi ucapan 'Selamat & Sukses' ala eksekutif muda.

Tak lama kemudian, Jimin menemukan satu pesan dari nomer tidak dikenal yang cukup menarik perhatian. Bukan karena ditulis panjang-panjang, atau dihiasi _emoji_ berlebihan, tapi karena pilihan kata yang digunakan bikin geli.

 **Unknown number**  
Aku selalu melihatmu.  
Buatku kamu selalu jadi pemenang.

Ya ampun, kenapa pesan ini terdengar seperti pernyataan cinta? Jimin berusaha tidak tertawa kencang dan membangunkan sosok di sebelahnya. Tak mau berpikir panjang tentang identitas di balik pesan-pesan asing yang ia terima, ia turun dari sofa, berguling-guling di lantai sambil menatap layar _handphone_ , mengetikkan balasan dengan cepat dan hati-hati karena _typo_ sedikit bisa berujung salah paham. Memikirkan alasan kabur dengan serius, Jimin sampai melewatkan getar yang berkali-kali terdengar dari samping Taehyung. Sudah jelas ada telepon masuk, dan Jimin semacam bisa menebak nama-nama yang bakal muncul di layar. Segera ia ambil _handphone_ beserta _earphone_ dari sofa, membawanya ke kamar sebagai upaya pencegahan awal, karena instingnya mengatakan akan terjadi percakapan yang melibatkan nada tinggi dan kata-kata tak terkontrol.

Benar sekali.

Jimin menutup pintu dan melihat nama yang terpampang:

 **Daddy**

Kenapa Taehyung belum mengganti nama kontak terlaknat ini. Iya kalau dia mengunci _handphone-_ nya baik-baik. Yoongi bukan Bapakmu. Awas saja sampai ia menukar nomer Papa Kim dan Yoongi biar situ gelagapan, ingin menolak tiap dapat panggilan dari 'Papa Kim', dan menekan terima secara otomatis begitu 'Daddy ' memanggil, padahal yang ia dengar berikut adalah sapaan disusul omelan panjang ayahnya tentang _the infamous_ 'Kuliah yang bener, jangan main-main terus'. Rencana yang menarik, tapi ia tidak mau kena omel dan ikut didiamkan berhari-hari, padahal optimismenya baru saja terbangun pasca menyatakan cinta.

 _Klik._

("Halo,")

"Yes, Daddy." Jimin membalas sapaannya dengan suara manja yang dibuat-buat.

("What the fuck― Park. Kenapa kamu bawa-bawa handphone milik orang.")

"Terserah aku dong. Your Baby lagi tidur, lagian." Hampir saja Jimin keceplosan bilang _Our Baby_. Hampir. Tapi tetap saja, selalu ada celah bagi Yoongi untuk membalikkan posisi dan membuat Jimin jadi pihak yang ditanya-tanyai. Lagi dimana. Dengan siapa. Sedang berbuat apa. Dikiranya ia lelaki murah yang akan main serong dengan sahabatnya sendiri (tunggu ― bukannya nggak pengen sih, tapi sejak hari ini, ia harus makin memperhatikan situasi dan kondisi). Ujung percakapan mereka bisa diprediksi, Jimin dan Yoongi sudah mulai saling mencecar karena hal-hal remeh.

("Bukannya kamu baru aja kompetisi?")

"Bukannya kamu juga harusnya nemenin Taehyung?"

Mereka berputar-putar pada topik kompetisi, membicarakan Taehyung yang mengomel karena Yoongi terlalu banyak umbar janji, sampai Yoongi tiba-tiba tertawa dan memelankan suaranya sebelum berujar penuh percaya diri, ("Kalau aku ikut, kamu gak bisa nembak dia, kan?")

 _Dasar cenayang._

Jimin harus mencari tahu apakah Yoongi memelihara makhluk gaib atau punya kemampuan supernatural. Karena dugaannya tepat, ia benar-benar sengaja tidak ikut untuk memberi Jimin dan Taehyung ruang, padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, ia bisa melakukannya kapan saja sejak mereka berada di satu apartemen. Frekuensi bertemu mereka lebih sering dari kenalan manapun di luar sana. Tapi, Yoongi seolah percaya hari ini akan terjadi sesuatu, dan Jimin tidak tahu apa ia harus kesal atau bersyukur karena semua berjalan tanpa halangan berarti.

("Jadi, apa dia menolakmu?")

"Ya." Jawab Jimin tanpa basa-basi karena ogah diminta menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Mana mau ia membeberkan reaksi Taehyung dan apa saja yang ia lakukan selain menyatakan cinta ― meski ia tak bisa jamin Taehyung akan diam di hadapan Yoongi.

Taehyung memang bilang 'tidak menolak', tapi 'kamu terlalu baik untukku' dan 'maafkan aku' sudah ia kantongi dan ingat baik-baik. Ia tidak akan memojokkan Taehyung dengan pertanyaan konyol seperti "Kamu pilih aku atau dia?" karena ia yakin, Taehyung akan menilainya dalam sudut pandang berbeda sejak mendengarkan isi hati dan kisahnya selama ini. Ia yakin Taehyung masih memiliki banyak sekali pertanyaan tentang Jimin, sisi-sisi yang selama ini disimpannya di balik senyum dan perhatian, yang tidak akan habis meski sudah diceritakan selama berjam-jam. Butuh sepuluh tahun untuk mempertahankan pertemanan dan memupuk rasa, Jimin pun memiliki banyak sekali jawaban yang ingin ia keluarkan, perlahan-lahan. Seperti kompetisi bergengsi pertamanya, ini adalah sebuah titik, awal memulai sebuah kisah baru. Karena itu, kekalahan atau penolakan tidak akan membuatnya berhenti menempa diri; berusaha memperbaiki kekurangan, melepas topeng yang selama ini ia pakai untuk menutup-nutupi masalah. Ia harus bisa menghadapi semuanya dengan gagah berani, tanpa lebih dahulu didorong oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

("Apa kamu akhirnya menyerah?")

"Tidak. Aku akan merebutnya darimu sewaktu-waktu. Bersiaplah."

("Bagus. Itu yang aku tunggu.")

Sekarang, mungkin Jimin masih jadi _runner-up_. Tapi besok? Siapa yang tahu.

.

 **end**

* * *

 **notes.**

AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA

(aku tahu kalian pasti merasakan hal yang sama)

ini long oneshot pertamaku. yang dulunya sering terintimidasi dengan fanfiksi 10k+ dan sekarang bacaannya 10k+ mulu. maafkan, saya mengaku khilaf :(

jadi, aku sengaja meninggalkan beberapa pertanyaan karena ingin mengembangkan fanfiksi ini menjadi AU tersendiri. tidak ada yang spesial, ur usual college AU, hanya saja, buatku ini favorit karena sudah mencakup apapun yang kuinginkan ― termasuk pairing uhukuhukuhuk. aku akan mengeksplor hubungan yoongi/taehyung, jimin/taehyung, atau malah yoongi/jimin lebih dalam di lain kesempatan. side pair seperti hoseok/namjoon, jimin/jungkook, dan literally jimin/everyone juga ingin sekali kubuat fanfik tersendiri. (scream with me: JIMYUTAAAA)

begitulah. jimin-centric ternyata menyenangkan. menulis crack with feelings juga menyenangkan. makasih udah baca ini sampai habis, komentar kalian sangat kunanti :)

edit: aku bikin fanart dan komik pendek buat AU ini. selengkapnya bisa cek akun yoonvminism di twitter ya!

 **chim, 2017.**


End file.
